AC: Hidden Destiny
by Mrg4744
Summary: Dan, un nuevo recluta de la orden actual de los asesinos se adentra en una misión que tal vez sea muchísimo mas grande e importante de lo que el jámas creyó... ¿Lograra sobreponerse a las circunstancias y consecuencias de su nueva vida?
1. Capitulo Piloto

Hola a todos, primero que todo bienvenidos a este fanfict, lo he hecho en una tarde estando en mi casa. Me vino inspiracion y bueno... aqui el resultado. Originalmente seria como un capitulo "piloto" para una historia, lo había subido a "Notas" en facebook, pero mas tarde me di cuenta que mi fanfict necesitaba un nuevo hogar "mas apropiado". Así que decidí ponerle un nombre (Destino Oculto/Hidden Destiny), hacerle unos retoques (los necesitaba honestamente), y ponerlo aquí para que los lectores mas frecuentes lleguen a este fanfict y lo puedan leer.

Ahora, muchos de ustedes se preguntaran con que se encontraran exactamente en esta serie de Fanfics, pues, primero que todo, OC's, muchos OC's, epoca actual, alguna que otra escena de pelea, "espionaje" al estilo de los asesinos, Ah ustedes me entienden.

Espero que les guste y Disfrútenlo! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Destiny (Capitulo 0Piloto)**

La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas de la oficina, el empresario, con el sello templario en su terno azul, se encontraba sentado mirando una foto, sentado en su gran sillon de cuero, frente a su escritorio de madera, decorado y lleno con distintos implementos simples como post-its, la pc, la corchetera, era una oficina de un hombre importante, por lo tanto, tenia la libertad de decorar su espacio de trabajo como quisiere, se dio el gusto. Al lado de la foto, que este templario observa, un citofono, de repente, suena.

_"Señor! Señor! Escúcheme bien!" _- Gritaba uno de sus guardias

Se escuchaban disparos en el fondo y golpes por doquier, gente cayendo al piso, un caos.

_-"Salga de allí ahora mismo, SALGA AHORA PORQUE EL AS-"_

La llamada termino abruptamente y el empresario templario muy asustado se levanta para intentar huir. Pero, al momento de levantarse la puerta de entrada cae justo frente a el. Se oye un gran estruendo por la caída de la puerta haciendo que el templario se tape los oídos, luego cuando levanta la vista, el asesino se coloca como una sombra frente a él. Camina lentamente, y luego, con fuerza ataca al templario con el bastón que sostiene como arma. El templario, intercepta el ataque sosteniendo el baston a medio camino, le da un codazo en la cara al asesino y el asesino retrocede y dice:

-"_Ja, ustedes templarios han mejorado sus defensas… Pero se quedan en el pasado"_

Rápidamente el asesino saca una pistola y le dispara en la mano, sin inmutarse, casi con sangre fria.

_-"AAAAHG!"_

Luego, corrió, agarro al templario por la espalda, le dio una patada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla dejándolo arrodillado en el piso, y le agarra el cuello.. El asesino mientras sigue agarrando al templario por el cuello, acerca su pistola a la nuca del templario, el templario siente un escalofrió al sentir la punta fría de la pistola ya tocandole la nuca, entonces, el asesino le dice calmadamente al oido.

_-"Escúchame muy bien templario…"_

El templario se olvida del temor a morir y se agita, e intenta zafarse, pero el asesino también tiene agarrados los brazos y pies, haciendo el esfuerzo inútil.

_-"¡Te arrepentirás de esto imbécil!" _– Grita con bravura el templario

_-"¿¡Acaso no temes morir! ¡Tranquilízate!" – _Responde el asesino

-"_¡Púdrete en el infierno asesino!"_

El asesino agarra mas fuertemente al templario y le golpea con la parte de atrás de su arma en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. El asesino se levanta, mira al templario y dice colocándose un dedo en un auricular en su oreja.

_-"Trabajo completado, enviare al prisionero a la base 23, tuve que dejarlo inconsciente, cambio"_

_-"Bien, pero ten cuidado con eso de dejar inconsciente, podrías matarlo, para la próxima usa el suero que te deje… oh, y olvida eso del cambio, realmente molesta"_

_-"Bien, envió el templario ahora"_

El templario se despierta, se encuentra amarrado a una silla forjada al piso, con brazos y piernas inmovilizados, llenos de cables en cada parte de su brazo, no están todos conectados a el, pero muchos están conectados a sensores conectados a el en si y a su derecha, una extraña maquinaria que el no puede reconocer. Se encuentra casi en la obscuridad absoluta, la única fuente de luz es la ventana, mostrado la misma luz de luna llena que había en su oficina. Mareado, y adolorido levanta la vista y ve al mismo asesino que lo golpeo, parado frente a el, en posición relajada.

_-"Parece que has tenido un viaje un poco estrepitoso, ahora, para ahorrarnos problemas y tiempo tanto como para mi como para ti, dime quien es el tercer miembro del acuerdo que acaban de realizar"_

_-"JODETE"_

_-"…"_

El asesino prende una lámpara a su lado, dejando ver un poco mejor la habitación. Es una habitación de un edificio abandonado, con paredes de concreto que parecieron nunca pintarse realmente, que contienen tan solo vestigios de grafitis que alguna vez estuvieron alli. El asesino se sienta en una pequeña simple silla de metal justo frente al templario. Pasan unos segundos de silencio, y sin decir nada mas el asesino le da un puñetazo al templario, dejándolo sangrando por la nariz.

_-"Parece que fui poco claro… quien fue el tercer miembro"_

_-"JODETE AUN MAS"_

_-"Que creativo… yo también lo soy"_

El asesino, saca de su bolsillo un control y presiona un botón en el. El templario es electrocutado, pero, solo es un cosquilleo que asusta mas de lo que daña.

_-"¿Q-qué has hecho?"_

_-"Por cada vez que no me des una respuesta clara, o que me insultes… el voltaje subirá levemente."_

_-"¡¿Qué?"_

_-"Escucha atentamente, o cooperas, o mueres, tu decide"_

_-"Ustedes me quieren vivo así que se que no me mataran" - _El templario responde riendo confiado

_-"Entonces te haremos desear estar muerto" _ - Responde el asesino, acercando su rostro al ya asustado templario mientras frunce el seño.

Ese empresario de Abstergo, templario, y poderoso, casi se orina encima al oír estas palabras. Los templarios le habían enseñado que, si era atrapado, nunca cooperar, ser agresivo, y además luchar hasta la muerte por la causa templaría. El problema es que, este hombre, era templario, pero, no se sentía templario, y no estaba dispuesto a luchar por la causa templaría, su motivación no tenia el mismo nivel que el de otros hombres de incluso hasta menor cargo que el. Algo lo diferencia de la mayoría, el se volvió templario por el dinero, no por el concepto y la mentalidad. Y eso, le jugaría en contra

_-"No hablare"_

_-"Si lo harás, cual es el 3er hombre?"_

_-"No hablare"_

El asesino libera su hoja oculta y amenaza al templario acercando la hoja a la garganta

_-"Tu sabes quien fue"_

_-"No hablare"_

La voz del templario tiembla, el asesino esconde la hoja y se aleja nuevamente para volver a sentarse… Electrocuta de nuevo al templario. El asesino habla

_-"Acabo de activar un detector de mentiras especialmente diseñado para este interrogatorio… sabremos exactamente si escondes información o no, habla" _

_ -"No se de que hablas"_

Se prende una luz roja... El asesino mira al templario, cruza las piernas y se hecha hacia atrás

_-"Aquí hay algo raro, según esto si"_

_-"No… no… no diré… nada…"_

_-"No te vez muy unido a los templarios no?"_

_-"Si, haría lo que fuera por ellos, te mataría si pudiese!"_

…Luz roja

_-"Wow…" _- El asesino sube las cejas mientras mira atónito el resultado

_-"Wow que"_

_-"Quien eres?" _- El asesino, al decir esto, ya deja su tono frio, ahora, es mas serio, pero al mismo tiempo mas humano, el asesino estaba con curiosidad

_-"Yo soy Gabriel, gerente de la división de-"_

_-"No me vengas con idioteces y dime, quien eres"_

_-"…" _- El templario mantiene silencio y baja la cabeza

Había algo en ese hombre que extraño mucho al asesino… su voluntad no era como la de los otros, no necesitaría tanta violencia ahora, además, escondía algo, pero… que exactamente no sabia. El asesino debería recurrir a la psicología para descubrir ese secreto y así calmar su curiosidad.

_-"Tienes familia no?"_

_-"…S-s-si"_

_*Luz verde*_

_-"Bien, te imaginas que pasaría si desapareces para ella?"_

_-"…"_

El asesino ve una lágrima en la cara del templario

_-"Y si te dejo salir, me dirías la información?"_

_-"E-es que… yo… no se… realmente... realmente no se…"_

_*Luz verde*_

_-"No sabes nada?"_

_-"Por favor… seas quien seas, te lo suplico, déjame salir de aquí, quiero ver a mi familia, por favor, mis hijos, mi esposa" _- El templario se mueve y sacude, mientras lagrimas siguen cayendo, estaba suplicando.

El asesino se levanta y apaga la luz… Se va de la habitación y deja al templario en la oscuridad.

Afuera de la habitación, habla por su auricular nuevamente.

_-"Hey, este hombre no es un templario"_

_-"Si lo es, es uno de los mas poderosos de Abstergo"_

_-"Si, es verdad, pero no piensa como uno"_

_-"Mira, este hombre ha hecho cosas muy malas"_

_-"Dime, que información tienes de su familia"_

_-"Bueno, según esto, el se encontraba en una situación muy mala, en la pobreza, pero los templarios lo encontraron y lo reclutaron para poder utilizar sus talentos"_

_-"Por favor no me digas que es manipulación"_

_-"No, de hecho, no, es bueno con las finanzas, muy irónico no?"_

_-"Triste diría yo"_

_-"Triste! Dan, Es un templario por dios! Trabaja para Abstergo"_

_-"Hey cuidado con decir mi nombre, recuerda, debemos ser lo mas breves y consisos en nuestras conversaciones para asi ahorrar tiempo y recursos. Además, es por seguridad, así que, no seas imbécil y corta"_

_-"Eeehm…"_

_-"Si, ya se"_

El asesino corta y entra en la habitación, se sienta nuevamente y le dice.

_-"¿Quieres ser templario?"_

_-"Claro que si, tengo todo, fama, poder y"_

_*Luz Roja*_

_-"Puedes dejar de fingir"_

_-"¿Que?"_

El templario estaba perplejo y aterrado, luego, sus lagrimas se convierten el llanto y dice:

_-"¡No sabes nada, antes de que Abstergo me encontrara estaba en la ruina! ¡Me encontraron, me reclutaron, salvaron a mi familia, me dieron poder!"_

_-"Y te usaron como señuelo, te han mentido y además usado. Te trataban como alguien pero no eras nada"_

_-"Que? Espera como es que tu…"_

El asesino se levanta y hace una señal apuntando al templario

_-"Hermanos, tenemos a el hombre equivocado, según los datos de Abstergo el es uno de los 3 empresarios responsables del tratado en Abstergo, pero en realidad, solo es un hombre del pueblo con ropajes de la nobleza, libérenlo, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver"_

Detrás de la silla de interrogatorio aparecen 2 asesinos con mascaras, habían estado toda la sesión detrás del templario por si acaso algo sucedía, y como estaban en silencio y en la sombra, serian perfectos supervisando el interrogatorio.

_-"Pero, señor, esta usted seguro?" _

_-"Dije libérenlo"_

Ambos asesinos al mismo tiempo presionaron 2 palancas de detrás de la silla y las ataduras de metal de la silla se soltaron. El hombre se levanta tambaleándose y luego, se toma de los hombros del asesino. El asesino le coloca un paño en la boca al templario y todo se vuelve negro para este.

El templario se encuentra de pronto en un puerto, a pocos minutos de la ciudad, semi-recostado en el piso. Se levanta mareado, y se da cuenta de donde se encuentra, luego, al darse vuelta, se encuentra con el asesino, que lo había interrogado de manera tan agresiva y fría, se le acerca como si nada, se saca la capucha, y le dice tranquilamente y con tono amable mientras sostiene una gran faja de dinero.

-"_Ten esto, rehace tu vida, y no vuelvas con los templarios, jamás"_

_-"Pero, p-pero me encontraran..." _- El templario, aun mareado, continua atónito

_-"No te preocupes, te protegeremos si alguien te busca. Además, Abstergo solo te tenia para que fueras un señuelo para nosotros"_

_-"¿Como?"_

_-"Colocaron datos falsos sobre ti en su base de datos diciendo que eras un templario poderoso y que eras parte del trato. Pero, hoy, ya sabemos por parte de un informador anónimo de dentro de la empresa que en realidad solo te pagaban por ordenar las transacciones de una sección de la empresa."_

_-"Eso... no tiene sentido"_

_-"Acaso tiene sentido que hayan contratado para gerente a un hombre de pocos recursos y sin educación previa? Que mas encima ni si quiera ha trabajado ni trabaja como gerente?"_

_-"Que? Ósea, me usaron?"_

El asesino le pasa el dinero al ahora ex-templario y se lo pone en el bolsillo del pantalón

_-"Reconstruye tu vida, reencuéntrate con tu familia y no vuelvas a esta guerra… y si nos necesitas, no nos busques, te encontraremos"_

El asesino da media vuelta, se coloca la capucha y comienza a caminar yéndose del lugar en silencio. El templario se frota la sien un poco, a efecto del mareo, y grita al asesino.

_-"¡Asesino!"_

El asesino gira la cabeza

_-"¿Por qué haz confiado en mi?"_

_-"Porque nada es verdad, todo esta permitido"_

El asesino da un salto, trepa un muro y desaparece de la vista del templario…

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Dato:<p>

*Esta es en realidad una version mejorada del fanfict originalmente publicado en "Notas" en la pagina de facebook Mrg4744, no un copy-paste

*Próximos capítulos no son pilotos y nos mostraran la historia de Dan...*


	2. Hidden Destiny Capitulo 1

_Bien, aquí comienza la historia... Disfrútenla! _

_*Nota: La historia ya va como por el capitulo 11, solo que aun no los subo aquí :/*_

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Destiny Capitulo 1<strong>

Era media noche, y Dan, se encontraba en el balcón de su departamento, leyendo un libro que encontró en su casa, el quería ser mas lector, pero le faltaba tiempo, por eso, la media noche era la mejor opción para poder leer. Había pasado por lo menos 1 hora leyendo, y aun no sentía ni la mas mínima pizca de sueño, tenia que aprovechar. Entonces, algo muy raro sucedió.

Se escucharon unos disparos justo encima de su departamento. Luego de dar un pequeño salto en la silla por el ruido, se pregunto de donde venían exactamente y su curiosidad le mataba, quería saber que lo causo, y donde sucedió, asi que, se levanto de la silla luego de dejar su libro en la pequeña mesa de madera que tenia a su lado. Se apoyo en las barras del balcón y miro hacia arriba estirando un poco el cuello. Vio algo impresionante, un hombre, con una vestimenta (no reconocia bien que tenia puesto) blanca junto con una capucha que tenia una punta en el centro. El hombre, se encontraba en cuclillas, en la orilla del techo, justo en la cornisa, a pocos metros encima de Dan.

_"_¡Oye tu!" – grito Dan__

El hombre ignoro sus palabras y no movió ningún musculo. Solo siguió mirando al horizonte.

Dan pensó que, podría ser un ladrón, así que, como buen samaritano debería llamar a la policía, salió del balcón intentando no hacer ruido al caminar y fue al teléfono. La línea telefónica estaba cortada…

Luego de que Dan revisara el cable para ver si estaba cortado o algo, recuerda al extraño hombre y corre hacia el balcón, mira hacia el mismo punto en donde estaba el hombre, y ve que ha desaparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno.

A la mañana siguiente, Dan tuvo un día normal, uno meramente rutinario a decir verdad, se levanta, va al trabajo, vuelve del trabajo, hace las compras etc etc etc… Un hombre que vive solo como el debía mantenerse solo. Al regresar a su casa, fue a su cama, y literalmente se lanzo sobre ella y prendió la televisión. Pero, había aplastado algo, algo como una hoja de papel, o algo asi, asi que se dio vuelta, y miro. Debajo de la almohada encontró algo que le sorprendió, una carta. Estaba escrita a máquina y tenía un sobre viejo, un poco deteriorado, y lo mas extraño, estaba sin información, sin destinatario, sin remitente, sin "sello" antiguo, nada, solo una carta que apareció debajo de su almohada.

Dan toma la carta, se levanta de la cama y la abre.

_"_Dan, ve a Calle VerdeParque 29012, te explicamos luego"__

Dan tomo la carta a la ligera, se rio un poco y la guardo dentro de un cajón al lado de su cama. Fue a su closet para cambiarse de ropa y otra sorpresa mas… el closet estaba vacío. Dan queda boquiabierto, se da vuelta, y vuelve a por la carta.

Pero entonces se detuvo y pensó que podría llamar a la policía, aunque sabría que sería inútil porque aun así la línea telefónica seguía cortada, el celular, pensó Dan, saco el teléfono y… no, tampoco tenía señal. Solo tenía una opción, ir a esa dirección y tener fe.

Pidió un taxi y se fue hacia alli.

El taxi llega a la dirección que especificada, se detiene, y Dan se baja luego de pagarle al joven taxista. Luego, al alzar la vista, solo vio una casa completamente quemada, estaba literalmente hecha carbón. Con la puerta y sus cimientos ya destrozados, sus paredes… pues, ni si quiera habían paredes. Quemado. Sabía que era peligroso entrar, la situación no era la mas segura. Se acerco a la puerta caminando y examino con la vista la entrada. Un hombre con unas ropas desgastadas corre hacia el, mete su mano en el bolsillo de Dan, y en menos de un segundo, obtiene la billetera de Dan y sale corriendo.

_"_Hey! Devuelve eso!"__

_"_Tendrás que atraparme primero!"__

_"_Sera…."__

Se inicia una persecución, dura unos cuantos metros, y el ladrón, a medida que avanzaba botaba todo lo que veía a su paso para hacer tropezar a Dan, puestos de tiendas, puestos de comida, cajas, basureros, pero a Dan no le hizo ningún problema, pudo saltar y evadir cada uno de los obstáculos.

Luego de correr en línea recta por la calle, el ladrón da un giro brusco hacia un callejon, se toma de una cuerda que estaba colgada y sale disparado al techo del edificio de al lado. Un pequeño edificio de 4 pisos. Dan, muy enojado, se sube a unos andamios que había al lado y corre por ellos hasta llegar hacia arriba, luego, se da cuenta que el andamio no llega hacia arriba, da un salto, se agarra de la cornisa, y trepa hasta el techo. Al subir, el ladron se encontraba sentado en una tubería con la billetera en la mano, sonriendo.

Luego, se inicia una persecución en los techos, el ladron corre y salta al otro edificio, y se da la vuelta. Dan da unos pasos hacia atrás, corre, y salta hasta el otro edificio. Luego, apenas cae en el segundo edificio, el ladron corre, trepa una tubería, y de la misma tubería, salta una reja y cae, se vuelve a sentar y mira hacia Dan.

Dan se enfurece y salta la reja, comienzan a correr y se crea un persecución, lo extraño era, que, el ladron, mientras corria, no intentaba perder a Dan, sino, controlaba su velocidad a medida que corrian para que Dan lo siguiese, esto le dio muchas sospechas a Dan, asi que siguió corriendo, siendo arrastrado por una especie de instinto.

Saltaron de un edificio a otro, treparon unos muros, saltaron, cayeron, rodaron, y siguieron con la persecución un largo rato. Luego de unos segundos de correr, saltar, trepar, y muchas otras cosas más por las cuales Dan paso por su billetera el ladrón se detiene de golpe, Dan se le abalanza, le agarra y le dice mientras con las manos le agarra el cuello de la desgastada chaqueta.

_"_Dame mi billetera ahora!"__

_"_Ten"__

El ladrón le da la billetera y en el momento que se la da, Dan toma la billetera, la mira, y luego, al levantar la vista, ve como el ladrón literalmente se lanza al vacio abriendo los brazos dejando a Dan perplejo, Dan luego se acerca a la orilla del techo, para ver donde cayo, nada, era un simple callejón.

Dan abre la billetera rápidamente y la revisa exahustivamente, se encontraba bien, no le habían sacado nada de dinero, de hecho, tenia mas dinero que antes. Dan siguió revisando, y encontró una tarjeta. La saca y la lee.

_"_Gracias por confiar, mira detrás de ti"__

_"_Detrás de mi?" – _Dice Dan en voz alta___

Da media vuelta y ve a un hombre con las mismas ropas que el extraño hombre que vio en la noche pasada, esta vez, con la cara tapada con una bandana negra.

El hombre se quita la capucha, y se baja la bandana, sonríe y le habla a Dan

_"_Hola Dan"__

_"_Quien eres? Cómo sabes mi nombre? Son delincuentes?" – _Dice dan mientras le apunta con el dedo al extraño hombre. El hombre le da la mano a Dan con una expresión orgullosa___

_"_Soy Ariel, mucho gusto. Se tu nombre por tu billetera y si es que somos delincuentes… no sé, depende en que… contexto se nos vea"__

_"_Disculpa?"__

_"_Recuerdas ese viejo libro de la biblioteca con el emblema?__

_"_Eeeehm…"__

_"_El emblema"__

_"_El de los Asesinos?"__

_"_Exacto"__

_"_Espera… tu… Eres… no, no puede ser posible"__

_Hay un silencio, mientras Dan mira la vestimenta de Ariel con curiosidad._

"_Es el uniforme, era la única manera de que me creas…"_

Se quedan otros segundos en silencio, Ariel entonces lo rompe diciéndole a Dan una simple frase.

_"_Nada es verdad"__

_Dan lo mira, y baja la cabeza, luego, vuelve a alzar la vista y dice: _

_"…_T-todo está permitido"__

_"_...Bien... conoces la frase, pero sabrás su significado?__

Dan conocía los asesinos, el al principio los estudiaba por mera curiosidad, ya que le parecieron interesantes, pero, cuando supo de las leyendas, las historias, las guerras y los asesinatos que realizaban, comenzó a estudiarlos, investigarlos, buscarlos, mas aun, cuando mucha de su información no se conocía, eso era lo que mas le interesaba, esa información que no se conocía, aquello oculto, era aquello que lo movia.

_"_Si, se lo que significa"__

_"_No, hablo de los que simboliza"__

_"_Qué?"__

_"_Sabes parkour?"__

_"_Eeehm, bueno yo…"__

_"_Si, sabes, me seguiste a pesar de donde fui, Sabes como luchar?"__

_"_Yo… "__

_"_Si, sabes luchar, una vez te asaltaron y te defendiste muy bien"__

_"_Como sabes…"__

_"_Eres del linaje de los asesinos, y hoy, comienza tu entrenamiento, sígueme"__

_"_Estas bromeando"__

_"_No, sígueme"__

Los 2 bajaron del edificio por unas escaleras, Dan siguió a Ariel por unos metros y se subieron a una camioneta que estaba detrás de unos arbustos. Se suben, se sientan, y Ariel, antes de meter la llave en el auto, mira a Dan y le habla.

_"_Oye"__

_"_Que"__

_"_Porque viniste conmigo así como si nada? Con un extraño? Podría ser un psicópata que te quiere matar, dime, porque confiaste?"__

_"_Pues… porque conozco a los asesinos, los estudiaba en la universidad y en mis tiempos libres"__

_"_Entonces, sabes información de nosotros"__

_"_Si, de hecho, se que se fundaron en la época de las cruzadas, que hubo unos resurgimientos en el renacimiento y que existen rumores que dicen que hoy siguen vivos"__

_"_Ah, bien, entonces no sabes nada" – _Dice Ariel aliviado, coloca la llave, prende el auto y se pone a manejar___

_"_También conozco a los Auditore"__

_"_¡Que!"__

Ariel se sobresalta y detiene el auto de manera brusca. Se gira a Dan.

_"_Como sabes de ellos"__

_"_Es que… yo…"__

_"_Dan, te elegimos porque eres curioso, estudioso y valiente….pero, aun así, tienes unos defectos"__

_"_Que"__

_"_Los conoces tu mas que yo"__

_"_Eeehm… "__

_"_Dime, como conoces a los Auditore?"__

_"_Eeeh…"__

_"_Quienes son"__

Dan debía pensar algo rápido, o para salir de la situación o algo, entonces se le ocurrió algo para, en cambio, sacar provecho de esta situación.

_"_Yo no diré nada… si… tu no dices nada"__

_"_Jugare tu juego, tu primero"__

_"…_Yo conozco a la familia Auditore por... algo que recibí cuando niño de... eeh... mi madre"__

_"_Habla más"__

_"_Ok ok ok… Soy huérfano… Nací y fui abandonado en un orfanato al sur de la ciudad"__

_"_No perdamos tiempo, manejare y allí me cuentas... y déjate de cambiar tus versiones"__

Ariel maneja nuevamente, Dan da un suspiro y comienza a hablar.

_"_Fui acogido por el orfanato muy rápidamente, y pase toda mi juventud en el. Cuando llegue…"__

_"_Por favor, se breve"__

_"…_Tuve amigos, claro, pero nunca llegue a tener una familia. Luego de largos años, cuando cumplí 18, salí de allí y me independice por completo. Justo antes de salir, mientras empacaba, me encontré con un libro en mi habitación, dentro del armario… Ese libro, tenía un emblema en la tapa, y al abrirlo, se encontraba toda la historia de los asesinos. Bueno, en términos generales."__

_"_A ver a ver a ver… una caja?"__

_"_Disculpa, eh, te explico, lo que pasa es que originalmente, mi madre me había dejado una especie de caja, bueno, esa caja se la había dado a la dueña, la dueña, guardo la caja en el armario por años hasta que sali. Ella allí me dio la caja, junto a la llave, y cuando la abri, dentro salía el libro con la historia de los asesinos, aunque, no salía toda, salía una gran parte, por eso, me intrigue por la historia de esos asesinos y me puse a investigar."__

_"…"_

_"_Me estabas oyendo?"__

_"_Si… me sorprende, pero, la dueña no abrió la caja nunca?"__

_"_Pues, la caja tenia unas cintas a los costados de la caja, para así asegurarse de que nadie la haya abierto antes, por otro lado, la dueña era una gran mujer, confié mucho en ella y siempre confiare."__

_"_Ok…"__

_"_No dirás nada?"__

_"_No sé, me dejaste sin palabras"__

_"_Bueno, tu turno"__

_"_Qué?"__

_"_¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y no me expliques lo de los templarios y asesinos, ósea, háblame sobre tu grupo"__

_"_Ok, primero que todo somos tan solo una parte de los asesinos, solo somos… algo así como una subdivisión. Por cada parte del mundo, existe un grupo que lo controla, existen asesinos, sudamericanos, norteamericanos, africanos, asiáticos, etc, etc, etc. Para que sepas, existen gremios de asesinos en casi cada en país del mundo, y si no hay, los otros asesinos de otros países mas grandes se encargaran de la situación de otros países mas pequeños."__

_Ariel para de hablar y se pone a estacionarse, Dan también se mantiene en silencio mientras mira el lugar en donde se encontraban. Se estacionan en un camino, lleno de arboles, tierra, muy campestre. Estaban en medio de la nada, aun asi, no muy lejos de la ciudad ya que se veía a lo lejos. Se bajan y Ariel sigue hablando sin detenerse. Se ponen a caminar hacia la pradera que rodeaba el lugar._

_"_Cada gremio o… parte de los asesinos tiene un estilo distinto de hacer las cosas, pero en si todos tenemos el mismo objetivo, los medios a veces, pues, digamos que varían, pero nuestra base nunca la perdemos"__

_"_Nada es verdad todo esta permitido"__

_"_Exacto, y también las leyes de "alejar la hoja de la carne del inocente" y eso… Algunos grupos son mas estrictos, y otros mas comprensivos, unos son, mas de conflicto, y otros de sigilo absoluto. Nosotros por nuestra parte, somos una mezcla, somos como mestizos, si hacemos una misión que requiera del sigilo, elegimos a los asesinos que mas les gusten o que mejor hagan ese tipo de misiones, y si necesitamos luchar, pues no tenemos ningún problema tampoco"__

_"_Y el equipamiento?"__

_"_Bueno, aquí… depende que clase de asesino deseas ser, también varia, algunos usan cuchillos, otros bombas, ya debiste entender"__

_"_Entendí"__

_Ariel deja de caminar y dice sin mirar a Dan_

_ "_Llegamos"__

_"_Llegamos? Estamos en medio de la nada"__

_"Eso dices tú"_

Ariel se agacha, mueve un poco de tierra y se ve entre ella una compuerta de metal, con el emblema de los asesinos, aunque con pequeñas variaciones.

_"_Wow!"__

_"_Te sorprendes fácil sabes?"__

Ariel, saca su hoja oculta, y la inserta en una ranura de la compuerta. Se oye un mecanismo activándose, y la compuerta abre dejando ver unas escaleras verticales.

_"_Damas primero?"__

_"_Jaja, muy chistoso Ariel"__

_"_Era en serio, entra"__

_Ariel le da una palmada en la espalda a Dan y le apunta al agujero donde estaban las escaleras. Dan se agacha, mira un poco la entrada, y entra. _

_Ambos entran por la compuerta y bajan las escaleras, aquello que se encuentre bajando esas escaleras es un misterio para Dan, pero pronto, ya no lo será, será un asesino._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Muchísimas<span>_**_** gracias por leer**  
><em>


	3. Hidden Destiny Capitulo 2

****_He aquí el segundo capitulo... _

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Destiny Capitulo 2<strong>

Luego de bajar por las escaleras, llegaron a un pasillo muy largo y en su final una puerta reforzada. Ariel, al encontrarse en frente de la puerta, se despliega del techo un cilindro metálico junto con un panel con los típicos 9 dígitos.

Ariel introduce la clave y la puerta se abre. Entra por un pasillo protegido por 2 guardias.

"_Hola Ariel, veo que vienes con acompañante"_

"_Si, pronto lo entrenaremos"_

"_¿Fue fácil convencerlo no?"_

"_Sep"_

"_Pasa entonces"_

Ariel abre la puerta pero lo detiene el guardia

"_Oh, olvidaste destaparte la cara"_

"_Jeje, ok"_

Ariel se saca la bandana que llevaba puesta y entra.

El lugar era casi igual a las guaridas antiguas de los asesinos, pero obviamente, adecuada al siglo XXI. Llena de gente, caminando de un lado a otro, con una extraña seriedad, pero de buen humor.

"_Bienvenido al centro de entrenamiento"_ – Dice Ariel

"_Gracias, por fin puedo ver tu cara"_

"_Si, lo que pasa es que los asesinos novicios deben usar mascaras o bandadas los primeros años como asesino. Los asesinos que tienen experiencia, o que ya son lo suficientemente buenos no necesitan taparse la cara"_

"Que interesante, enséñame mas"

"_Te veo en el salón 1!"_

"_Espera, ¿que?"_

Ariel se da vuelta y se pierde en la multitud de personas que se paseaban por el lugar dejando a Dan solo.

Dan mira de un lado a otro, pensando, que diablos haría ahora, estaba solo, no conocía a nadie, estaba perdido, además, el desde siempre fue un poco tímido, y él lo tenía claro, no sabía que hacer.

"_Maldita sea… ¡Ariel!"_

Dan se da media vuelta y se topa con alguien

"_Ugh, disculpa, yo solo busco un salón"_

"_Eh, no querrás decir… oye, ¿eres nuevo?"_

"_Si señor… espera, un seg-"_

"_¿Disculpa?"_

Era una mujer, la misma edad que Dan, se encontraba con vestimenta casual a diferencia del resto en el lugar y Dan le dice.

"_Ok, eso sonó estúpido…. Digo, eh, yo n-no, bueno, no tu, si no, eeeh"_

"…_Mi nombre es Claudia"_

"_Yo soy Dan"_

"_Y yo soy una chica muy ocupada que no quiere parecer pesada y que se tiene que ir, con permiso"_

Pero justo apenas da un paso la mujer, Dan la detiene.

"_Sabes dónde queda el salón 1?"_

"_Allí es justo a donde voy"_

"_Vas a entrenar?"_

"_Si"_

"…_Esto… es como una escuela de asesinos?"_

"_De hecho, no me gusta mucho ese nombre… yo le llamo campo de adiestramiento, aunque, a nadie realmente le importa el nombre no? Ven, te muestro el camino"_

Ambos caminaron hasta una puerta, la abrieron.

El salón, era una gran habitación, pero, que la habitación misma era algo así como una mini-ciudad. Con un pequeño parque, edificios vacios en donde uno podía entrar, barandas, escaleras, puertas. Era una réplica exacta en miniatura de una ciudad. Pero claro, mucho más pequeña, con poco colorido y bajo techo. Algo así como un gimnasio

"_Bien, llegamos"_

"…_?"_

"_Ooh… no conoces el sistema, te explico. Se basa en lo siguiente, como nosotros los asesinos no podemos entrenar afuera por el extremo peligro de que nos encuentren, entrenamos bajo tierra en esta réplica de la ciudad, y si quieres entrenar en cosas más especificas, afuera de este lugar hay unos campos de tiro o dojos de distintas artes marciales, que de hecho tu puedes elegir cual"_

"_Espera, ¿hay clases?"_

"_Clases dices? Ni que fuéramos universitarios, aquí uno entrena por uno mismo lo básico de ser un asesino durante un mes mínimo, y luego, una misión como prueba para saber si algo aprendiste"_

"_Así sin mas?"_

"_Claro! Pero hacer la misión bien o mal depende de ti."_

"_Oooh… me imaginaba algo mas… mas… estricto"_

"_Hey, no sabes nada, el principio del camino del asesino es muy divertido al principio por las armas y eso, pero, créeme, una vez que empiezas con las misiones, se vuelve, muy, pero muy, pero muy serio."_

Entonces aparece Ariel encima de una baranda, parado en ella como si nada, con un equilibrio perfecto.

"_Veo que ya supiste como llegar… yo pensaba que usarías alguna habilidad para llegar aquí, pero veo que Claudia ya te trajo aquí"_

"_Se conocen?"_- Dice Ariel

"_Pues claro, nos conocemos muy bien, siempre hacemos las misiones juntos"_

Ariel levanta la vista y ve a otras personas trepando unos edificios y corriendo, entonces, se le ocurre una idea.

"_Dan, te hecho una carrera"_ – Dice Ariel riendo

"_Pero yo no se hacer parkour"_

Entonces, Claudia ríe y dice

"_Necesita motivación"_

Entonces, Claudia saca de su bolsillo la billetera de Dan, y se la lanza a Ariel.

"_Como fue que la conseguiste?"_ – Grita sorprendido Dan

"_Ve por el"_

Dan y Ariel se ponen a correr, Ariel junto con Dan, saltan unas cajas, trepan andamios, y… básicamente… persecución amistosa con parkour.

"_¡Jaja, ustedes son como niños!"_

Así comenzó el entrenamiento básico de Dan, y sobre esa persecución, solo duro 3 minutos, cuando Ariel estaba perfectamente bien luego de la carrera, Dan no podía ni moverse del cansancio. Era joven, eso es verdad, pero, aunque sea joven, eso no le garantiza que le vaya bien en el mundo en el cual se estaba metiendo.

Los primeros 7 días, el entrenamiento que Dan se baso en la resistencia, correr, saltar, trotar, caídas… como desplazarse. Le costo acostumbrarse a trepar y al parkour, pero tenía talento y le fue fácil aprender.

El la segunda semana, combate, las pistolas, escopetas, ametralladoras, equipamiento, etc.

Ariel las usaba sin problema, y Claudia era muy rápida en el disparo. Pero Dan, bueno, no era tan bueno, pero, con el tiempo mejoro. También se entrenaron con los cuchillos arrojadizos, y muchas otras cosas más, pero, ninguna se convirtió en el arma predilecta de Dan.

La tercera semana también fue de entrenamiento, se concentraron en el sigilo, comunicaciones e inteligencia.

Por último la cuarta semana… que se baso en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y técnicas especiales.

Dan entreno duro, muy duro, de las 8 de la mañana hasta las 8 de la noche, entrenando los 7 días de la semana. Tenía la vocación del asesino. Era, como si estuviera predestinado para ser uno. Y estaba dejando a los supervisores impactados. Tan así, que decidió aumentar su tiempo de entrenamiento de 1 mes a 2 meses, duplicando su entrenamiento

Ya pasados 2 meses desde que comenzó, Dan se encontraba en su nuevo departamento, acostado, y agotado, mirando la televisión… Cada aprendiz tenía su propio departamento en las instalaciones con todas las necesidades y comodidades que cualquier joven como el podría necesitar o querer, como dormitorio, cocina, baño, una sala de estar y oh, y claro, cómo no, una PlayStation 3 para los tiempos de ocio.

Tocan la puerta

"_Pase, está abierto"_

Dan seguía siendo un hombre un poco tímido, aunque el entrenamiento le habia dado mas seguridad de si mismo dejándole poder estar con otras personas sin estar con ese leve nerviosismo el cual las personas tímidas conocen tanto. Entro Claudia

"_Hey Dan, ¡no vas a creer lo que acabo de oír!"_

"_¿Que cosa?"_

"_Mira, estaba en el campo de tiro y mientras recargaba mi arma, detrás de mí oí que los maestros te quieren ver, y hablar"_

"_¿Me darán mi primera misión?"_

"_¡Si!"_

Dan salta de la cama y grita

"_¡Siii!"_

Claudia queda un poco extrañada, sabiendo que Dan es un tipo tranquilo

"_Digo, eeh… que bien que me lo digas, gracias"_

"_Y adivina quienes te acompañaran"_

"_Eeeh, quienes?"_

"…_Adivina…"_

"_¿Quienes?"_

"…_Yo… y Ariel"_

"_Oh, que bien también, entonces, cuando me contactaran?"_

"_Dicen que te encontraran… jeje, y dale con el misticismo eh?"_

"_Yo diría profesionalismo"_

"_Como digas, adiós!"_

Claudia abre la puerta, y se va

"_Te veo luego!"_

Dan va al refrigerador, saca una lata de bebida, la bebe y va su habitación de nuevo. Dan da un salto de susto y se percata que en la silla de su sala esta un hombre, edad relativamente avanzada, que lo mira fríamente.

"_¡Ahg! ¡Que susto me diste!"_

"_La guerra no es un juego"_

"_Debes ser el maestro que me contactaría"_

"_Si"_

"_¿Como entraste?"_

"_La puerta estaba abierta, y necesito hablarte"_

"_Que sucede"_

"_Siéntate"_

Dan se sienta en un sillón frente al hombre y escucha atentamente sus palabras.

"_Tienes talento, mucho talento, además de potencial"_

"…"

Dan se sentía halagado, pero, se callaba porque sabía que debía mantenerse serio.

"_Pero, me temo que te tomas esto muy a la ligera… Sé que haz entrenado mucho, y que te has esforzado, pero dime, estas dispuesto a ir mas allá y luchar por la libertad del hombre?"_

"…_."_

"_Responde"_

"_Supongo"_

"_Que inmadurez"_

"…"

El hombre imponía respeto, y Dan se quedaba aun mas callado

"_Tu juras que esto es un juego, un puto juego de gente que entrena para hacer cosas "cool" que ves en la tele, o en las películas, sabemos de ti, entiéndeme, y no queremos que esa inmadurez tuya nos afecte… Así que, quiero que reflexiones lo siguiente, ¿estas dispuesto a luchar por la libertad del hombre? ¿Hasta qué punto estas dispuesto a pagar? ¿Matarías? Sabes realmente… porque luchamos? Piénsalo…"_

Entonces, Dan entendió

"_Entiendo maestro…Es verdad, tomaba esto porque me gustaba mas que por el significado, aun así, yo creo que esta bien que lo disfrute… Ahora, creo que he entendido… Sí, estoy dispuesto a ir mas allá"_

El hombre sonríe, y saca de su chaqueta una hoja oculta y la coloca en las manos de Dan mientras dice.

"_Esta hoja oculta, perteneció a tu padre, y a su padre, y su padre. Y ahora, es tuya."_

"_Yo…"_

"_Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad… recuerda"_

"_Nada es verdad"_

"_Aunque otros hombres se dejen coartar por la moral, o la ley… recuerda"_

"_Todo esta permitido"_

"_Trabajamos en las sombras, para servir a la luz, somos asesinos"_

Luego de oír esto, la habitación se sumió en un largo silencio… Entonces, el hombre hablo.

"_Bienvenido a la hermandad, hijo mío"_

_**FIN**_


	4. Hidden Destiny Capítulo 3

Hace años que no toco este fanfiction, pero ya es hora que publique lo que ya tenia escrito. Actualmente mi nivel es mucho mayor al que veran a continuación, por eso reescribiré (si puedo) el libro entero en algunos meses mas, pero no por eso ignorare que tengo este lugar para poner mi trabajo.

Sin mas preámbulo, aqui lo tienen... Hidden Destiny!

**Hidden Destiny Capitulo 3**

_-"¡¿Padre?!"_

Dan se da cuenta de que ese hombre era su padre, nunca lo tuvo, y, de un día para otro ya tenía uno. La sensación que sintió fue muy extraña, estaba muy feliz ya que ahora era parte de los asesinos, también porque había encontrado a su padre, pero, ese "padre" que había encontrado no siguió hablando de eso, solo siguió hablando como si no hubiera dicho

nada.

El hombre se levanta y apunta a la ventana

_"Ven, debes terminar tu iniciación"_

Dan estaba en shock, mas aun porque reconoció la voz de su padre… lo reconocía de alguna extraña manera, era él, pero no lo decía

_-"Acaso… ¿me has dicho hijo?"_

_-"…Eeh… yo…"_

_-"¿Padre?"_

_-"Cuanto lo lamento, no tenía la intención de que lo supieras tan pronto"_

_-"Está bien, está bien"_

_-"Todos estos años… Ah…"_

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio y dice

_-"Terminemos, sígueme"_

Padre e hijo se dirigieron al techo de un edificio frente al mar. Allí, el padre de Dan le explica a Dan que como ultima parte de la iniciación para ser un asesino en un 100% es el salto de fe. Como los años pasan y las costumbres cambian, el salto se realizaba hacia el agua.

_-"Ahora es el momento, una vez que lo realices, serás un asesino hecho y derecho"_

Dan, realizo el salto con un poco de miedo, pero como lo dice el nombre, tuvo fe, y la caída no fue tan dura. Pero, al salir del agua, no encontró a su padre en ningún lado, lo busco por doquier, pero no lo encontraba, había desaparecido, dejando a Dan solo.

Los días siguientes, a Dan se le entrego su uniforme, le dieron cientos de felicitaciones, y le dieron la posibilidad de empezar su misión cuando quisiere. Por otro lado, la reciente aparición del padre de Dan le había dejado un poco "ido" y no le permitía concentrarse bien, así que le recomendaron que esperara un poco hasta que se le pasara el "Shock" para que así trabaje mejor.

Días después, fue llamado por teléfono para que se juntara en una cierta casa para poder dar datos de su primera misión. Lo acompañaban Ariel y Claudia.

Al llegar a la casa, tocaron el timbre y les abrió un hombre, afroamericano y con un poco de barba. Les abre y los saluda con alegría.

_-"¡Hola muchachos! Jeje, bienvenidos, pasen, pasen!"_

_-"Eeeh… Hola, soy Ariel, este es D-"_

_-"Pasen pasen!"_

El hombre empuja a los 3 adentro y cierra la puerta de un portazo

_-"Bien, todo listo"_

Claudia entonces dice

_-"Eeeh… solo es una misión de reconocimiento, porque tanta cosa?"_

Ariel mira la casa con aspecto extrañado y pregunta

_-"Bien, llegamos, cuales son las instrucciones?"_

_-"Claro claro claro…. Las instrucciones como no… "_

El grupo camina a una biblioteca y el hombre se sienta en un sillón riendo

_-"Hey, chequen esto"_

Presiona un botón debajo de la silla y aparece una pantalla frente a él de debajo de la silla

_-"Bien niños, les explico lo que debe hacer Dan"_

Muestra un mapa en la pantalla hecho por satélite que muestra una mansión.

_-"La mansión se encuentra en esta dirección… Aquí… Hoy y desde hace algunos días, hemos detectado que Abstergo empieza a actuar mas a menudo en los alrededores del lugar, y pensamos que en esta mansión se realizara alguna clase de evento, la misión es simple, entra a la casa, descubre que clase de evento se realizara y luego, danos información de la mansión en si, una foto aérea no es suficiente para realizar un mapa, muchas partes del lugar están cubiertos por arboles y terrazas, necesitamos saber que hay allí para poder infiltrarnos mejor. El equipo que usaras es completamente opcional, solo te pido lo más típico, mantén la calma y mantente en la oscuridad para que no te detecten. ¿Alguna duda?"_

_-"Si, ¿que hacemos nosotros?" _ - Dice Ariel

_-"Nada, no participaran"_

_-"¿¡Que!?" – _Gritan Claudia y Ariel

_-"El plan es que Dan aprenda a comunicarse lo menos posible, así, hay menos posibilidades de que lo detecten…"_

_-"Déjenos ayudar" –_Dice Claudia

_-"Esta bien, podrán llamar a Dan cuando deseen, pero, recuerden, deben ser concisos y breves… Eh, Dan, porque tan callado?"_

_-"Nada, nada, solo es que no estoy seguro de algo, ¿A qué hora se realizara ese evento que dices?"_

_-"Se realizara hoy por la noche"_

_-"A qué hora…"_

_-"No lo sé, solo se sabe que será hoy"_

_-"¿Entonces tendré que ir y esperar?"_

_-"No, alguien mas tendrá que hacer eso"_

Claudia levanta la voz

_-"¿Y si vemos las cámaras de las calles del lugar? Los de Abstergo no colocaron esas cámaras y están fuera de su alcance, hackeen la cámara y veremos cuando sucederá"_

_-"Buena idea pero no es necesario, ya enviamos a unos hombres para qu-"_

Suena un timbre de dentro de un cajón. El hombre abre el cajón y saca un auricular

_-"Diga…. "_

Se escuchan unos disparos desde el auricular

_-"Maldita sea, ya comenzó y son recién las 8…. Dan, corre hacia allí y dinos que sucede"_

Dan se levanta y sale corriendo pero Ariel lo detiene

_-"Hey olvidas tu equipo"_

Dan se coloco su uniforme de asesino, por primera vez para una misión, se puso el brazal y hoja de su padre y saco de una bodega la cual estaba en el subterráneo de la casa unos binoculares, un reloj, un auricular pequeño, y muchas otras cosas mas que le podrían ser útiles.

Apenas tomo el equipo, salió muy concentrado de la casa, trepo hasta el techo y miro al horizonte, saco un mapa plegable del tamaño de la palma de una mano y miro brevemente la dirección de la mansión. Partió hacia allí.

Luego de unos minutos llego al lugar, era tal como se la imaginaba, una mansión grande de 2 pisos, con un gran portón, unas altas rejas y un gran jardín. Su primer obstáculo, la reja que pasaba por toda la calle

Se coloco en el techo de un edificio cercano, saco sus binoculares y miro el lugar, habían 5 guardias, 2 en la entrada, 2 en la salida, y uno al medio.

De un salto cae y rueda al piso, se acerca y se percata que un camión muy grande entra por el portón, seria su oportunidad de pasar, pero decidió no precipitarse para no arriesgarse.

Siguió buscando alguna parte por donde entrar y encontró un árbol que estaba al lado de el hombre entre la salida y la entrada. Solo debía distraerlo y así podría trepar el árbol y entrar.

Esforzándose al máximo para no emitir sonido alguno, busca en sus bolsillos por algo útil que le pueda servir, y nada… Debía encontrar como entrar. Estaba entrando en pánico, pero, se calmo a si mismo recordando las palabras del informador. Miro nuevamente el lugar y decidió acercarse mas.

De apoco se acerco, entre los autos que estaban estacionados frente a la reja, y de repente, el guardia se va de el lugar milagrosamente. Dan corre al árbol, salta, lo trepa lo mas rápido posible y salta dentro de la casa. Al caer, recordó que unos dardos especiales que había visto pero que no los había traído les pudieron haber sido útiles y murmura refunfuñando

_-"Ah que imbécil"_

De pronto, oye unas voces justo frente a el y se aleja rápidamente de la reja y huye a unos arbustos a los costados que siguen el camino hacia la casa.

_-"Por esto, tú debes estar siempre alerta, esos tipos son como sombras, y lo mas increíble es que visten de blanco"_

_-"Si, es verdad, hay que tener cuidado"_

Ambos hombres caminan hacia la casa, mientras, Dan anda entre los arbustos al mismo ritmo que los que hablan, así sacaría provecho y sabría que sucede

_-"Es verdad… ¿El camión ya ha llegado no?"_

_-"Si, acaba de llegar hace un momento, se descargara en un rato y podremos realizar el cambio, llegaron los 3"_

_-"Excelente"_

Dan se engancha con una espina y tironea los arbustos por error.

_-"Oye creo haber visto algo en los arbustos"_

A Dan casi se le para el corazón al oír esto

_-"Ya comienzan!"_

Uno de los hombres sale corriendo y el otro lo sigue, es un alivio para Dan, se desengancha y sigue avanzando hasta que el camino termina, allí, mira el lugar desde lejos. En el lugar, había un camión, y 2 autos color negro.

Dan sale de los arbustos, se acuesta entre una maleza y observa con atención, se comienzan a mover.

Del camión, y de los 2 autos salen 3 hombres con traje, uno gordo, otro alto, y otro de contextura normal. Los mismos hombres que casi lo descubren se acercan al camión y lo abren, mientras los 3 hombres miran impacientes.

Del camión, el cual tenía un tamaño enorme, sacan una pequeña caja fuerte, se sostendría fácilmente con la palma de la mano. Era lo único que se encontraba en todo el camión. Otros hombres buscan una mesa y la colocan al centro, encima la caja.

Los 3 hombres de traje se ponen a hablar, pero Dan no entiende ni escucha nada en absoluto, se empieza a impacientar de apoco. Sintiéndose más presionado y más tenso. Y de repente, siente unos pasos detrás de el y escucha una pistola cargándose

_-"Hey! Manos arriba!"_

Dan se levanta colocando lentamente sus manos arriba, frente a el, un guardia apuntando con su arma y una pistola.

_-"Muere… Asqueroso asesino…"_

Entonces el guardia pone el dedo en el gatillo, pero, justo antes de que dispare y que llegara a tocar el gatillo, Dan instintivamente golpea y agarra con su mano derecha el brazo del guardia que sostiene el arma moviéndolo hacia el lado, mientras se inclina rápidamente hacia la derecha alejándose de la pistola, el guardia dispara fallidamente, y luego, Dan, mientras le sigue sosteniendo el brazo saca su hoja oculta y se la clava en el abdomen. Dejando al guardia muerto. Todo esto en menos de medio segundo.

El guardia mira su herida, levanta la vista, y cae al piso como muñeco de trapo.

_-"No, no puede ser… Lo he… Lo he… Matado… ¡Lo he matado!"_

Las manos de Dan tiemblan… su mano izquierda esta manchada de sangre que corre por su brazal… el cuerpo está en el piso… no lo soporta.

Mira hacia el cuerpo y tiembla aun mas… no lo puede creer, y escucha unas voces detras de el.

_-"ASESINO! HA ENTRADO UN ASESINO!"_

Se escucha una alarma por todo el lugar, y todos le apuntan a Dan que se encontraba a la vista y comienzan a disparar, Dan corre y corre esquivando por pura suerte y azar todos los balazos, y luego recibe una llamada de Ariel.

_-"Dan! Que ha sucedido! Oímos tiroteos! Dinos! Dan!"_

_-"¡Lo he matado!"_

_-"¡Ya se que la primera vez es siempre difícil pero di que ha pasado!"_

Casi le llega una bala a Dan, de no ser por un poste que detuvo la bala justo al lado de el y grita:

_-"ME HAN DESCUBIERTO!"_

Los tiroteos se hacen cada vez mas fuertes, los templarios se acercan, no sabe donde esta, solo sabe que en alguna parte del jardín.

Solo, atrapado y detectado. Los templarios, muy cerca de el, buscándolo con grandes armas de fuego dispuestos a

matarlo…

Tenía que salir…

Estaba acorralado

_**FIN**_


	5. Hidden Destiny Capítulo 4

Dan debía pensar en algo, y rápido, algo que podría hacer para salirse de esa. Pensó en trepar un muro y salir, pero, no trepaba lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar las balas, descarto esa idea. Además que los arbustos en donde se encontraba estaban lejos de cualquier muro trepable.

Con la vista recorrió todo el lugar en donde se encontraba escondido, y se le ocurrió otra idea, podría sacarle el arma a alguien y pelear también… pero, no tenia a quien sacársela. Y allí se acordó del hombre que había matado, luego de pensarlo un poco, decidió que debía ir a buscar esa pistola para poder defenderse.

Dan se levanta y ve que la mitad de los guardias están muertos, tirados en el piso con charcos de sangre debajo de cada uno, mientras los otros se encuentran apuntando a todas direcciones con pánico.

_-"Muéstrate!" – _Grita uno de ellos

Luego, se escuchan disparos, pero se oyen extraños… eran pistolas con silenciador.

Y entonces, uno a uno en pocos segundos los guardias morían, y Dan, parado detrás de un árbol sorprendido

Entonces, mira a la casa y justo en el techo de la mansión estaban Ariel, Claudia, y otros asesinos…

Se tiran del techo, caen, y revisan los cuerpos. Ariel va y le dice a Dan.

_-"Nada mal para ser tu primera misión eh?"_

_-"Gracias por venir, casi me matan"_

_-"Ok, será mejor que salgamos de aquí para que así nos digas la información que hayas conseguido"_

_-"Esta bien, pero la alarma sigue sonando"_

De repente, la alarma se detiene, y Claudia dice:

_-"No, ya no, ten esto y vámonos"_

Le lanza a Dan una pistola

Dan la mira, la recarga, y la vuelve a mirar... no sabe muy bien si debería usarla, no es su estilo. Pero no tenia opción,

era hora de luchar. Nuevamente seria controlado por su propia adrenalina

_-"Hey! Dan, avanza de una buena_ vez!"

Dan saca la hoja oculta, se la clava a un guardia, y luego, apoya la pistola en el brazal y mata a otro. Mira nuevamente a la pistola... la guarda, y saca un cuchillo.

Y asi, el grupo de asesinos, Dan, Ariel, Claudia, y los 2 asesinos que también estaban, se abren entre los guardias en el camino a la entrada.

Corren, hay 2 guardias, Ariel lanza 2 cuchillos y los mata al mismo tiempo

_-"No eras novicio también?!" _– Grita Dan mientras golpea a un guardia

-_"¿Qué? Nunca habías visto eso antes? No es nada!" – _Responde Ariel, mientras le clava fuertemente su hoja oculta a un guardia

Claudia saca una pequeña ametralladora, mata una oleada de guardias, siguen avanzando.

Dan se distrae y un guardia le da un disparo, pero, el chaleco antibalas que tenia debajo de la ropa lo salvo. Dan, se da vuelta y con la hoja oculta lo hiere en el abdomen, para luego "rematarlo" con una patada

El grupo sigue avanzando, matando oleadas y oleadas de guardias, hasta llegar al portón.Y mientras Ariel, Claudia y Dan estan matando mas y mas guardias, va un asesino al porton, coloca una bomba, se aleja y la bomba explota, dejando destruido el porton y abriendo el paso.

_-"Sepárense, huyan del área y nos juntamos en Base 200!" – Grita Ariel_

_-"Ok" _– Responden todos, incluyendo a Dan que no entendía cual era la base 200

El caos continuo por una media hora, los agentes de Abstergo recorrían el lugar sin cesar y de manera muy exhaustiva. Mientras, Dan se encontraba en la terraza de un departamento vacio, un quinto piso, mirando hacia los hombres de Abstergo que lo buscaban. Con la respiración muy acelerada, tomo su auricular y llamo.

_-"Hey! Que alguien me explique que de que era ese trato?"_

Nadie responde, solo hay estática, pasan unos segundos y le habla Claudia

_-"Base 200 Dan!"_

_-"No se cual es!"_

_-"Ay por dios, donde estas?"_

_-"Eeeh… mejor buscamos un punto de encuentro"_

_-"Ok, te encuentro en el parque de allí cerca ok?"_

_-"Ok"_

Dan iva a salir por la ventana, pero justo antes, se detiene, y mira hacia la mansion a lo lejos.

_-"No tuve opcion, descansen en paz"_

Entonces Dan escucho unas llaves y unas voces, una familia estaba entrando al departamento.

_-"Y entonces se escucho un boom muy grande papa"_

_-"Ok ok…"_

Ya cuando la familia entro, Dan se habia ido, y por poco lo ven. Dan, tuvo que salir por la terraza, trepar, y luego, en el piso de arriba, salir por la puerta, y bajar por las escaleras del edificio... Procurando obviamente de no hacer ruido. Paso sin ser descubierto por el conserje y corrió por la puerta trasera… el parque estaba a 2 calles de allí

Comenzó a trotar suavemente, pero luego, se detuvo y recordó que si lo veían con su uniforme, lo descubririan y matarían. Se dio vuelta, y vio unas bolsas de basura que estaban con pocas cosas… Fue a la bodega del edificio, saco una chaqueta muy gruesa, vacio una de las bolsas de basura y coloco las partes principales del uniforme en ella (las exteriores y visibles), asegurándose de luego de ponerse la ropa de "civil" encima para tapar la parte de debajo del uniforme y su equipamiento que no podia ser guardado.

Ya disfrazado de "civil", salió a paso rápido, y se dirigió al parque. Fue recogido rápidamente al llegar por Claudia, vestida de ropa de lluvia, montada en una moto

_-"Por aquí!"_

_-"Bien, vamos"_

Dan se subió a la moto de Claudia mientras sostenía la bolsa con su ropa y escaparon

_-"Oye, buena idea esa de esconder la ropa en la bolsa de basura, de donde sacaste la idea?"_

_-"No se… se me ocurrió"_

_-"No se, creo haber visto eso mismo en una película… Spiderman?"_

_-"…Eeh…"_

Minutos después, se detuvieron en unos departamentos. Entraron y Claudia saludo al conserje de la entrada

_-"Buenas noches, aquí se hospeda el señor Thomas?"_

_-"Si señorita"_

El hombre le pasa las llaves de una habitación sin mirar hacia las llaves, como disimulándolo.

Suben las escaleras asta el último piso, allí, pasan por el pasillo, abren la puerta y entran.

_-"Aquí no hay nada"_

_-"Espera"_

El departamento era viejo, tan pequeño como el de un motel, una cama que solo tenía un colchón carcomido por los años, unas pinturas viejas y sucias, y una ventana que parecía de cárcel. Claudia saca el llavero que tenía las llaves y lo presiona. Del llavero mismo se prende una luz y luego, mientras la luz sigue prendida, saca un cuadro, y detrás hay una caja fuerte. Introduce una clave mientras presiona la llave

_-"Wow, ahora entiendo, parece una caja fuerte, pero, al presionar el botón del llavero, automáticamente, el tablero de códigos pasara de controlar de la caja fuerte a controlar la compuerta que nos lleve al refugio, digo, base 200, es muy ingenioso ya que asi, solo reaccionara a los que tengan el llavero y además-"_

Claudia se detiene y se da vuelta a mirar a dan

_-"Tienes que decir lo que piensas porque quieres atención o porque no soportas el silencio?"_

_-"Que?"_

_-"Esa mi querido amigo fue una indirecta para que te quedes callado"_

Luego de decir esto, Claudia sonríe, vuelve a darse vuelta e introduce la clave. Unos estantes se mueven con algun mecanismo y dejan ver un pasillo pequeño que lleva a una sala.

Pasaron por el pasillo y llegaron a una sala, pintada de blanco, muy limpia. Al centro, una mesa con sillas, las paredes, con pequeñas pantallas que mostraban las grabaciones de las cámaras del lugar. Unos biombos cubiertos con documentos, fotos, mapas y etc. Y por último, unas pantallas frente a cada silla (unas 4)

En las sillas estaban sentados los 2 asesinos que habían ayudado al escape, ya sin sus mascaras, y Ariel. Dan y Claudia se sientan.

_-"Bien, han llegado vivos, ahora, hay que planificar el siguiente movimiento, pero antes, Dan, dinos que sabes" _

Dice Ariel con tono de "un líder"

_-"No se realmente que podría contar"_

Uno de los asesinos dice

_-"Mira, solo cuenta rápidamente que paso, y que viste… oh, y también que te llamo la atención"_

_-"Ok… fui a la mansión… y por lo que parece habían muchos guardias, demasiados diría yo para un trato cualquiera, yo diría que es algo grande…. Luego de infiltrarme y pasar por la reja, segui a unos hombres que conversaban sobre un "cargamento" el cual había llegado y sobre unos 3 hombres que se juntarían por el. Mas adelante, vi que se juntaron 3 hombres, y que de un camión enorme, sacaron una cajita, pero, sospecho que algo allí era muy preciado, y no era dinero. Pero, cuando iban a realizar el trato me descubrieron y... saben el resto"_

Ariel entrelaza los dedos y habla

_"Ok, que sabemos entonces…"_

Un asesino habla

-"Se realizara un trato, este es muy importante"

El otro asesino continúa

_-"Este, necesito mucha protección por una carga muy pequeña, algo peligroso tal vez?_

_-"No se"_

Ambos asesinos comienzan a hablar

_-"Por otro lado, este trato al parecer solo se puede realizar con la presencia de 3 hombres en especial de Abstergo"_

_-"Pero, como podrían realizar un trato de la empresa hacia la empresa, ósea, quienes son los tratantes?"_

_-"Como que tratantes?"_

_-"Ósea, hay un tercero aquí, estamos nosotros, los templarios, y algún tercero que le dio "Eso" a los templarios"_

_-"Entonces… Un momento, Dan"_

_-"Si?"_

_-"Recuerdas alguna característica en especial de esos 3 hombres?"_

_-"Si, uno era muy alto y otro muy gordo"_

_-"Y el tercero?"_

_-"Era… no se, no recuerdo"_

Ariel vuelve a hablar

_-"Entonces, descubrimos que se realiza un trato muy importante… y que este consiste en algo que se pasara, pero, necesita de 3 hombres en especifico. Tendremos que saber quiénes son esos hombres, que se pasara y… "_

Claudia habla

_-"Cuando y como volverán a intentarlo, así, podremos evitarlo"_

_-"Perfecto"_

Dan habla, en tono bajo

_-"Pero…"_

Ariel responde

_-"¿Qué?"_

-_"No tenemos pista alguna"_

_-"Ah maldita sea…"_

Todos quedan callados, pensativos… todos pensando, ahora, que podrían hacer?

_-"Un momento, Ariel, la pistola"_

_-"Claudia no se de que me hablas"_

_-"Acuerdate, usamos guantes no?"_

_-"Ya… y?"_

_-"Pues, por lo que yo recuerdo, el arma que le pasaste a Dan cuando lo fuimos a rescatar la conseguiste de un guardia que habías matado, no?"_

_-"Espera, entiendo tu punto, pero, no creo que las huellas se hayan quedado allí, Dan uso la pistola"_

_-"De hecho… solo la dispare una vez, el resto del escape solo use la hoja y un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba conmigo, y el arma aun la tengo conmigo, nunca me la saqué de encima, miren"_

_-"Un momento… entonces… Si encontramos las huellas, sabremos quien era el guardia, y si sabemos sobre el guardia…. PERFECTO! Tenemos por donde continuar! Peter, Paul, rapido, contacten a Daniela y envíenle la pistola. Claudia, Dan y yo buscaremos alguna otra pista en los alrededores de la mansión. No sere científico forense pero se lo que nos puede dar pistas. Nos juntamos aquí mismo, a esta misma hora. Entendido?"_

_-"Desde cuando eres el líder?" _– Responde Claudia

_-"Eh, bueno, yo... no se, pero si me quieren poner como líder ningún problema"_

Hay un silencio incomodo y Claudia se levanta y alza la voz

_-"Entonces vamos de una vez!"_

**_FIN_**


	6. Hidden Destiny Capítulo 5

**Hidden Destiny Capitulo 5**

Han pasado unos días desde que el grupo envió la pistola a los forenses de los asesinos, bueno, a la forense.

Claudia, se encontraba con su uniforme de asesina, a plena luz del día, en el techo de un edificio muy alto, en cuclillas, y en la orilla de este, mirando hacia las casas del lugar. Sentada, tranquila, relajándose incluso, con una bebida en la mano, bebiéndola con la pajita.

_-"Aaah_… esto es vida… y Ariel, ya puedes salir de allí, no soy tonta"

De detrás de un ventilador del techo sale Ariel, riendo

_-"Es imposible seguirte, eres demasiado atenta, ¿como es que lo haces?"_

_-"Soy mujer"_

_-"…"_

Ambos lanzaron una pequeña risa y luego Ariel le dice

_-"Obtuve la noticia directamente de Daniela, la huella fue preservada, y sabemos quien fue el templario"_

_-"Ok, y porque no nos reunimos en la base como siempre?"_

_-"Queria variar un poco, tu sabes, para que el estrés no nos mate"_

_-"Ajah el estrés" – responde sarcásticamente_

_-"Llamare a Dan y le diré la noticia por el telefono para ver su reaccion"_

Ariel se apoya en la pared de una puerta que llevaba de vuelta al edificio y por el auricular llama al telefono de Dan

Dan, estaba caminando por la calle, saliendo de su casa, camina un poco, y pasa al lado de un cafe, su teléfono suena

_-"Hey, Dan"_

_-"Eeeh… Hola, pero, no se supone que debes usar esta línea… no en publico?"_

_-"Ay no seas tan pesado mi amigo, la fiesta será en la Calle Wood 64492"_

_-"Disculpa? Ariel?"_

_-"Mira, necesito que vayas a la casa y que me vayas a buscar sobre Svanken ok?"_

Dan, mira de un lado a otro y ve a otras personas caminando a su lado que lo miran extraño. Alli, comprende que debe seguir el juego ya que se oia levemente lo que decía Ariel y ademas, incluso cabia la posibilidad de que abstergo oyera algo de esa conversacion

_"Ok cabros me voy para alla, voy a buscar a Svanken para la fiesta"_

_"Buena Dan, te veo en otro momento, te deje unas cosas en el callejón cerca de ti"_

Dan se da vuelta, mira detrás y había una señora mayor sentada tomando un café mirándolo con cara de extrañada. Dan solo dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente

_-"Jeje, los jóvenes de hoy… "_

Dan se va caminando a paso muy rápido y se va al callejón

_-"Mierda que diablos dije?"_

Dan se da vuelta, y camina hacia el final del callejón. Mira de lado a lado, y ve un grafiti que tenia una flecha que indicaba unos basureros. Abre el basurero, saca la bolsa, y de debajo de la bolsa saca otra bolsa con ropa y unos implementos de disfraces.

Dan se pone una peluca, bigote y cosas para disfrazarse en ya estuvo casi irreconocible, fue a la dirección que le indico Ariel, pero claro, luego de llamar nuevamente por explicaciones mas claras ya que se le había olvidado la dirección y el nombre.

Cuando encontró la casa, resultaron ser departamentos. Se acerco y fue donde el portero.

_-"Hola, buenas tardes, aquí se hospeda la familia… eeeh... Svadken? Si no me equivoco?"_

_-"Svanken, no Svadken… Si, viven justo aquí"_

_-"Supe que el señor Svanken murió y…"_

_-"Espere, dígame, cual es su nombre?"_

_-"…Larry"_

_-"Larry…?"_

_-"Brody… Si, Larry Brody"_

_-"Ok, llamare a la señora…"_

_-"Ok"_

El portero llama al departamento mediante el citofono, y mientras espera que contesten le comenta a Dan

-"Mire Larry, Svanken tuvo un accidente según me conto la señora, de que exactamente no estoy seguro, pero creo que- Oh, señorita, un tal Brody le quiere hablar… Ajah… Ajah… Ok"

-"¿Y?"

-"Piso 4, departamento 401"

-"Ok, muchas gracias"

Dan subió hasta el departamento, decidió tomar las escaleras, luego de subir, llego hasta el pasillo del 4to piso. Al llegar pudo escuchar una música que provenía del departamento frente al departamento 401, parecia la de una fiesta.

Fue hacia el departamento 401, e ignorando la molesta música, toco la puerta. Le abrió una señora de aspecto melancólico.

_-"Un investigador?"_

_-"Algo así, necesito hacerle unas preguntas"_

La señore se mueve y le deja pasar a Dan, Dan camina un poco, y ve el departamento. Era como un departamento cualquiera que tendría una mujer de la edad de la señora, Dan calculaba de unos 45 a 55.

_-"Ok, si quiere podría sentarse"_

_-"No, estoy bien así"_

Dan aun asi quería sentarse, y luego de pensarlo un poco se sienta en un sillón.

_-"Ah, no me hara daño sentarme un rato"_

_-"Algo de café?"_

_-"No gracias, solo vengo para hacer una preguntas"_

_-"Quiere agua?"_

_-"No gracias"_

_-"Algo para comer?"_

_-"No gracias, solo, por favor, déjeme preguntarle ciertas cosas"_

_-"Ok"_

A Dan le pareció la mujer extrañamente amable, pero, muy decaída. Debia elegir con precaución cada pregunta que hiciese, su objetivo era saber para quien trabajaba exactamente. Dan también se preguntaba por que vino y no hackearon la base de datos de Abstergo como siempre para saber donde trabajaba ese guardia, pero, estaba allí y debía obedecer las ordenes.

Miro a la mujer, y se fijo en sus detalles para ver si sacaba algo útil… no era bueno en eso, asi que paso a las preguntas antes de que el silencio incómodo lo delatara

_-"Hableme un poco de su esposo, pero, necesito saber de la parte laboral"_

_-"Eh…"_

La mujer puso mirada extrañada, y luego hablo

_-"Su trabajo era como guardia de seguridad de Abstergo, una empresa farmacéutica, pagaba muy bien"_

_-"Ok, pero, digame… _¿Por qué trabajaba en Abstergo?"

_-"Usted es un investigador muy extraño sabe?"_

_-"Si, ahora continúe"_

_-"Eeh… Resulta que, hace algún tiempo, tuvimos nuestro primer hijo, se llamaba Felipe, en honor a su difunto abuelo. Pero, mi hijo, tenia un… problema… nosotros no teníamos los medios como para poder acogerlo en nuestra familia, entonces, mi querido esposo se unió a Abstergo buscando el poder que necesitaba para ayudar a nuestro hijo. Era la única opción… era eso o dejar morir a Felipe. Pero, mi esposo, murió porque fue asesinado, no me han dicho quien ni porque… pero juro que si encuentro a quien lo hizo... No se... Incluso creo que lo mataria. Porque no solo mato a mi querido esposo, también mato a Felipe"_

La mujer se tapo la cara con las manos mientras solloza.

_-"Nunca volvió, me quede sola, y Felipe murió sin ni si quiera ver a su padre, y todo por culpa de… los… ah, olvidelo "_

La mujer continuo.

_-"Como desearía… que el mundo que tenemos hoy, fuera justo, incluso, perfecto, lastima que es algo muy útopico"_

_-"Disculpe?"_

_-"Eso decía mi esposo, si el mundo fuera perfecto, no habrían guerras, no habrían discusiones, no habría nada, puede que perdamos algunas cosas como la libertad, pero, si con la libertad, nosotros hacemos cosas malas, porque debemos continuar siendo asi?"_

_-"He oído suficiente"_

Dan no sabia si la mujer mentia, o decía la verdad, pero, ahora, Dan estaba pensativo.

-"Le seré honesto, solo necesito saber una cosa, para que parte de la compañía trabajaba el?"

-"Oiga usted se esta poniendo muy insolente"

-"Bueno yo.."

-"Yo nada, por favor, retirese"

-"No me ire hasta que obtenga la información que necesito, por favor, no haga de mi visita algo inútil"

-"No, vallase"

-"No me ire"

La mujer sube el tono de voz

-"Vallase!"

Dan se da cuenta que lo podrían descubrir, se acerca a la puerta para irse, va a tomar el mango de la puerta, pero se percata de una carta firmada por abstergo en una mesa justo al costado de la entrada. En ella, estaba escrito "importante". Le seria útil

-"Ok señora Svanken, disculpe las molestias"

Entonces, la señora se frota la frente y mira hacia abajo, Dan, aprovecha la oportunidad y guarda la carta. Dan abre la

puerta y se va.

Al cerrar la puerta, oye un arma cargándose, la música de la fiesta seguía, pero oyo eso. Se asusta y mira hacia todas partes, no hay nada, solo un pasillo cualquiera, pero el arma se sentía tan cerca que era como si le apuntaran directamente.

Se oye un disparo, y se hace un oyo en la pared muy cerca de Dan. Dan salta al costado al oir el disparo y ve que el hoyo apareció de repente, como si hubiera sido disparado desde el pasillo pero estaba solo. Mira el hoyo, y oye nuevamente el arma cargandose. Entonces, se da vuelta y ve que en la puerta en donde supuestamente había fiesta, justo en el orificio por donde uno ve por la puerta, se veía claramente una pistola apuntandolo.

Sale corriendo, alguien lo quiere muerto y era una emboscada.

Corre, y ve un cable en el piso amarrado de manera tensa, una trampa, se tropieza, cae y luego rueda en el piso para luego seguir corriendo. Al levantarse, mira detrás y ve a un hombre parado.

Se detiene y lo mira

El hombre era un hombre adulto, jeans, camisa blanca, chaqueta oscura y un claro chaleco antibalas que se podía ver debajo de su ropa. Y por lo que parece, estaba desarmado. El hombre empieza a caminar hacia Dan.

Dan mueve su mano a su cintura, en donde suele estar su pistola, pero no tenia nada en ella.

El hombre caminaba tranquilamente, con mirada fría hacia Dan. El hombre saca una mini-ametralladora y dispara.

Dan se cubre detrás de una pared que llevaba a los asensores, junto a una ventana. El hombre sigue disparando por unos pocos segundos.

Dan aprovecha la oportunidad y sale por la ventana, trepa hasta abajo lo mas rápido que puede, procurando que no le vean las cámaras. Cuando ya esta cerca del piso, se tira, rueda, se saca parte del disfraz por si acaso y va a donde el portero, allí el templario no lo podria atacar pues el portero era inocente. Al llegar a la entrada, el portero estaba tirado en el piso, detras de su escritorio, agonizando

_-"Señor! Buscare ayuda!"_

Dan mira un poco el escritorio, habia sido envenenado

Retrocede para ver bien, pero se topa con el hombre de nuevo. El hombre, estaba apuntándole en la nuca, y Dan no se podía mover, pues si lo hacia, moriría.

El hombre presiona el arma contra la nuca de Dan y mantiene silencio por unos segundos y dice

_-"...Nunca se esta realmente vivo eh?"_

**_FIN_**


	7. Hidden Destiny Capítulo 6

**Hidden Destiny Capitulo 6**

"…Nunca se esta realmente vivo eh?"

Bastaba solo el movimiento de un dedo para acabar con Dan, pero el sicario templario al parecer solo "disfrutaba el momento" y se quedo parado allí apuntando a la nuca.

Dan se arrodilla y mira hacia abajo... Pero, Dan tenia un as bajo la manga, había presionado el botón de pánico justo antes de que el sicario llegara, eso, le daría una oportunidad.

Se oyen sirenas de policías. El sicario mira hacia fuera desde donde estaban y luego saca la pistola de la nuca de Dan.

Dan se mantiene en la misma posición, sonriendo levemente.

El sicario golpea a Dan en la nuca y lo deja inconsciente.

Dan despierta, esta en una habitación, parece que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo golpearon. La habitación esta vacía, parece ser una bodega vacía, esta también en un subterráneo y solo tiene una puerta de madera y una pequeña ventana con barrotes por donde se podía ver el patio. Se levanta dificultosamente y mira que en la ventana hay un papel pegado con cinta adhesiva, en el esta escrito con plumón un mensaje... digamos, amenazador.

"30 Segundos Perra"

Dan se da cuenta del peligro que corre y empieza a mirar por todos lados algún lugar por donde salir, su primera reacción fue ir a la puerta y patearla. Así que corriendo fue y comienzo a patearla, la patea, la patea y la patea lo más fuerte que puede, pero no funciona. Escucha como los policías revisan el lugar, al parecer, habían llegado y buscaban al responsable del asesinato del portero. Miro a la ventana buscando otra manera de salir. Pero era muy pequeña y más encima tenía barrotes

Tenia 30 segundos, pero 30 segundos para que?

Ya faltaba muy poco para los 30 segundos, que haría?

Decide mantener la calma, y pensar… da un respiro y busca en sus bolsillos algo que le pueda ser útil.

Entonces… oye un pitido que venia del otro lado de la pared, ya pasaron 30 segundos, Dan se aleja lo mas posible de esa pared llegando hasta una esquina de la habitación, se tira en el piso mirando hacia abajo, cubre su cabeza y espera que la explosión pase.

Oye una explosión enorme, todo tiembla, la puerta cae y la habitación se llena de humo, se activan los regadores del techo y Dan queda lleno de polvo. Sale de allí tapándose la cara, pues también había humo.

Luego cuando el humo se disperso un poco vio como un policía le apuntaba con una linterna…

_"Es el! Concuerda con la descripción!"_

Comienzan a perseguirlo, Dan sale del edificio, y usando el parkour escapa del edificio, pero, también lo hizo la policía que lo persiguió por un rato…

Cuando ya se alejo lo suficiente, trepa un muro de un departamento y va al techo.

Mira hacia abajo, y ve que lo están buscando, pasan unos segundos, y justo cuando el policía estaba a punto de mirar arriba Dan se aparta y se va...

_ "Un momento, dices que fue una emboscada?" – _Dice Claudia sorprendida

_"Si, parece que ese hombre estuvo esperándome"_

Dan se encontraba en la base, junto a Claudia y Ariel, todos sin uniforme y además todos con temple de animo preocupado.

_"Son sicarios templarios" – _Dice Ariel

_"Sicarios templarios?" – _Responde Dan

_"Si, mira, te explicare lo mejor que puedo Dan, ya que eres nuevo existen ciertas cosas que creo que deberías saber sobre esos… Sicarios… Los sicarios templarios son… algo así como el equivalente a los agentes de Elite, o mejor dicho, son agentes de Elite, entrenados al máximo, conocen como usar todo tipo de armas, emulan nuestras técnicas a la perfección y tienen una gran habilidad en el asesinato, igualando incluso a nuestros mas grandes asesinos. Solo vemos a este tipo de agentes en ocasiones especiales, y por lo que parece, ese Sicario te quería matar, tu eras su objetivo."_

_"Ósea…"_

_"Son soldados de Elite, dispuestos a matar a sangre fría a quien se le interponga, pero, con una habilidad que llega a dar miedo"_

_"Mierda… Bueno, pero he traído algo que creo que les interesara"_

Dan saca la carta que había robado de su bolsillo y la coloca en la mesa.

_"Bien, después de todo sirvió de algo el sacrificio" – Dice Claudia_

La carta tenia la apariencia de una carta normal, con dirección, destinatario, remitente, pero, tenia justo en una esquina un sello de Abstergo, mas un mensaje escrito en el dorso de la hoja de decía "Importante".

Dan la abre, la coloca en el centro de la mesa, y la lee en voz alta:

_Abstergo Industries_

_Dir. 1323 Farm Meadow Drive_

_Fono. 931-246-6166 _

_Estimado Sr. Svanken, le contacto para comunicarle que ahora ha sido seleccionado para participar en nuestro último programa de entrenamiento del Animus, Como le prometí, le traeré la cura personalmente a su hogar en cuanto pueda. También quisiera darle las gracias por enviarme la lista con los nombres de los hombres que se juntaran conmigo, se encuentra ya archivada, pero aun no hemos podido digitalizarla para protegerla. _

_Pero, antes de comenzar su nuevo entrenamiento ahora solo faltaría un pequeño último trabajo. Me juntare junto a esos hombres muy importantes en la mansión donde usted hizo guardia hace un tiempo, y necesito un pequeño "capitán" para que nos ayude. Luego le daré mas detalles._

_Atte. M. Friedmann_

_Pd. Por favor, créese un correo electrónico cuanto antes_

Dan termina de leer, Claudia toma la carta y la mira

_"Bien, estas son buenas noticias, quien escribió la carta?"_

_"M. Friedmann según dice la carta"_

Ariel apunta con el dedo la carta y dice

_"Tenemos nuestro objetivo, por fin buenas noticias, ahora tenemos el primer nombre, así que tal si vamos hacia la base de donde se-"_

_"Ariel"_- Dan interrumpe pero Ariel no le da importancia

_"Envió la carta, buscamos ese archivo con la lista, y sabremos que es lo que están tramando además que si tien-"_

_"Ariel"_

_"guardado la carta en archivadores y no esta digita-"_

_"¡ARIEL!"_

_"Oye que pasa"_

_"Recuerda que entre dicho y hecho… "_

_"Ah?"_

_"Te estoy diciendo que no podremos hacerlo así no mas, necesitaremos planificación"_

_"Planificación?"_

_"Eeeh… si, planificación"_

_"Que clase de planificación?"_

_"…"_

_"…Nada?"_

Y Claudia dice

_"Yo iré"_

Y Ariel dice:

_"Segura?"_

_"Si"_

Dan vuelve a hablar

_"Yo también"_

_"Dan, no creo que sea buena idea que vayan 2 asesinos"_

_"Quieres que vallamos todos?"_

_"No, alguien se debe quedar"_

_"Quédate tu entonces" _– Dice Claudia sonriendo

_"Que?"_

_"Yo y Dan iremos por la lista con los nombres y tu te quedas aquí"_

_"Ok… Empezamos esta noche?"_

Claudia y Dan asienten con la cabeza. Han decidido que esa noche atacarían, pero, el éxito requiere preparación y todos se comenzaron a preparar el resto del día hasta la noche.

Las misiones que son mas "importantes", requieren mucha mayor preparación y técnica que otro tipo de misiones, y mas aun cuando te encuentras en el siglo XXI, época actual, con tecnología inalámbrica, satélites, alarmas, ya no es simplemente bombas, espadas y cuchillos, se necesita mucho mas para poder sobrevivir.

Como primer paso, se necesita saber cuales son las dimensiones y el contexto de la mision, para ello, en ese caso, tuvieron que utilizar 3 métodos muy simples, como primero, se envío a un equipo de asesinos para que se disfrazaran de vagabundos o taxistas para sacar fotos del lugar, luego, se saca una foto mediante satélite, y por ultimo, otro asesino se encargara de encontrar un mapa del lugar y saber la historia de ese.

Segundo paso es saber la hora del día en el que se realizara la misión, para eso, se suelen colocar otros espías a los alrededores para observar los franco-tiradores o guardias que se encuentren en el lugar, nuevamente, las opciones preferidas de disfraz son vagabundos… mientras que las mujeres que vallan allí, pueden fácilmente ser usadas como método de distracción.

Y como tercer paso, es encontrar el "como" realizaran la misión, como por ejemplo los métodos que usaran, las rutas de escape, y otros detalles importantes que podrian ser útiles…

Una vez que se tienen estos 3 pasos completados, los asesinos que se infiltraran eligen el equipamiento que deseen y se dirigirán al lugar en la hora indicada, mientras son monitoreados constantemente por otros asesinos. Una vez dentro, el resto de la misión dependerá de la habilidad del asesino y su equipo.

Dan, se encontraba pensando en esto, mientras observaba las armas que podía tener a su disposición, ya que faltaban pocos minutos para la hora especificada y se encontraba en el almacén de armas y equipamiento. Frente a el, una larga pared que contenía todo lo necesario, los asesinos solo debían ir y sacar lo que quisiesen.

_"Oye, Claudia"_

_"Que pasa Dan" _– Dice mientras coloca un silenciador a una mini-ametralladora

_"Se envío a espías o informadores para que revisen el lugar?"_

_"Según Ariel, si, por?"_

_"Es que la observación creo que duraría por lo menos 2 días, además dijiste "según" Ariel"_

_"Eeeh… Y cual es tu punto?"_

_"… Iremos sin saber nada del lugar cierto?"_

_"Dan, aprende el arte de la improvisación y toma tu equipo"_

_"Ok…"_

Dan se levanta y mira… Toma unas cuantas cosas y las coloca en sus bolsillos, se coloca el brazal junto a la hoja oculta, toma unos cuchillos arrojadizos y los pone en el cinturón, unos dardos, bombas de humo, todo lo que pudo encontrar… Entonces mira hacia el lado y ve a Claudia, mirándolo frente a el con un segundo brazal en la mano.

_"Ten esto"_

_"Que?"_

_"Una segunda hoja"_

_"A mi me parece un gancho"_

_"Tómalo o déjalo, pues es un regalo"_

_"Ok…"_

Dan toma el brazal y se la pone en el brazo derecho… saca la hoja y ve el gancho

_"Es una hoja-gancho, generalmente cuando los asesinos ya avanzaron lo suficiente reciben una segunda hoja como muestra de… agradecimiento o algo así"_

_"Ooh…"_

Mira nuevamente la hoja, el mecanismo, y piensa un poco sobre las utilidades que le podría brindar este nuevo equipo

_"Muchas gracias claudia"_

_"De nada"_

Claudia se coloca también un segundo brazal, pero sin gancho. Dan mira el brazal preguntándose por que sera que no se coloco una hoja con el gancho

_"Oye… por que no usas el…"_

Pero algo llama su atención. Mira detrás de Claudia y ve que al fondo hay una especie de "Bastón" color rojo, de una medida de un poco mas de la mitad de la estatura de Dan.

Dan camina hacia el y lo toma con su mano. Lo sostiene fuertemente y hace unos movimientos pequeños golpeando en el aire… Se coloca una correa especial debajo de la parte externa del uniforme y luego de unos ajustes coloca el bastón en la espalda.

_"Estas listo?" _ - Pregunta Claudia con tono de curiosidad

_"Si"_

Toman un GPS cada uno, se colocan los auriculares y se colocan la capucha. Salen ambos de la habitación y pasan a una sala, que parece una sala normal hecha de madera (sin equipamientos ni pantallas ni nada de asesinos). Miran hacia el lado y hay una ventana que lleva al tejado de las casas.

_"Las damas primero?"_

_"Jeje"_

Claudia abre la ventana, salta por ella y sale. Luego, Dan salta también, sale, y cierra la ventana con cuidado

Suenan los auriculares y Ariel da la señal

_"Comiencen, 1323 Farm Meadow Drive, a 20 metros este"_

La mision ha comenzado

**_FIN_**


	8. Hidden Destiny Capítulo 7

**Hidden Destiny Capítulo 7**

_"Un momento, hacemos el trayecto hasta allá con parkour?"_

_"No hagas preguntas innecesarias y vamos"_

Dan y Claudia comienzan a correr entre los tejados de las casas, y realizan un poco de parkour. Tanto Dan como Claudia mantienen un silencio absoluto, solo corren hacia delante con un solo objetivo, conseguir esa lista, y salir sin ser descubiertos. Por otro lado, Dan sabia tan bien como Claudia, que esta vez iva en serio.

Luego del parkour o "free-running" por los tejados, llegan a un techo de una tienda. Dan corre, da un salto y trepa un poco con el gancho

Caminan a la orilla del techo y se sientan. Dan mira hacia la calle y le dice a Claudia

_"Aquí"_

Los 2 asesinos, levantan la vista y se encuentran con un imponente edificio, hecho con un exterior de vidrio, un estilo simple y sobrio, que denota orden y pulcritud. Típico ambiente de Abstergo. 50 Pisos podría decirse, su entrada, un gran portón junto con unos 4 guardias parados enfrente, ninguno armado aparentemente, pero al parecer si muy preparados. Las cámaras se ven claramente, están en cada rincón mirando hacia cada lugar. El edificio estaba rodeado con un pequeño sector verde con plantas y enredaderas en una pared de ladrillo.

Entre el techo de la tienda y la pared de ladrillo que rodeaba el edificio los separaba una calle no muy estrecha, así que no podrían saltar directamente al muro, también, el exterior del edificio era de vidrio, sin mucho relieve o cornisas de donde estos 2 asesinos se podrían agarrar para trepar.

Claudia mira hacia la derecha buscando por donde entrar, ve una ventana abierta y le toca el hombro a Dan, Dan la mira y luego mira hacia la ventana.

Luego, ambos se levantan procurando estar en la oscuridad constantemente, eso es algo importante, y mas aun cuando ambos visten de blanco. Saltan del techo de la tienda a otro edificio que se encontraba al costado, pero que tenía unos ventiladores y una puerta que llevaba adentro del edificio. Frente a el, unas barras clavadas en la pared horizontalmente que alguna vez sostuvieron banderas, en uno de ellos Dan se coloca en cuclillas. Claudia por su parte, se para encima de uno de los ventiladores, saca unos binoculares y observa hacia la ventana y sus alrededores. Los asesinos se mantienen en silencio mirando el edificio, luego de unos momentos Claudia guarda los binoculares, gira hacia Dan y apunta al brazal derecho e imita el movimiento de alguien sosteniéndose en una tirolina. Dan asiente.

Claudia saca una pistola especial con un gancho atado a una cuerda, la dispara y el gancho se engancha a la ventana abierta. Claudia presiona un botón en la pistola dejando la cuerda tensa y lista para usarse como tirolina. Luego, engancha la pistola al piso con otros implementos.

_"Ok, ve tu primero"_

Dan vuelve a asentir con la cabeza, se acerca a la tirolina improvisada y saca el gancho. Se baja del techo y desde la cornisa salta a la tirolina y se engancha. Avanza un poco a poca velocidad para evitar ruido y llega hasta el exterior del edificio en su ventana. Al llegar se apoya con la pierna derecha al lado de la ventana, mientras con la mano derecha, se engancha a la tirolina. Con su mano izquierda toma la orilla de la ventana y con un tirón sube.

Se levanta y desengancha la tirolina de la ventana. Luego, levanta la mano y hace una seña a Claudia. Claudia presiona un botón en la pistola y la tirolina vuelve rápidamente a enrollarse.

Dan toma el auricular y llama

_"Claudia, no te pedí que lo sacaras, ven"_

_"No puedo, te veo adentro"_

_"Donde?"_

_"No te preocupes yo te alcanzo, continua tu y te encuentro"_

Claudia señala con el dedo el edificio y luego un pulgar arriba… se va corriendo.

Dan queda un poco extrañado y un poco nervioso, antes se hubiera asustado pero ya había hecho una misión antes así que tendría que comenzar.

Dan da una pequeña mirada a la habitación en donde se encontraba, nada en especial, una oficina, escritorio, una pc, archivadores y unos libros en estanterías.

_"No te distraigas…"_ – Murmuro a bajísimo volumen hacia si mismo.

Camina y sostiene el mango de la puerta, la abre lentamente, pero colocándose detrás de la puerta. Así si abre la puerta y hay alguien, verían que la puerta se abrió sola y la cerrarían. Así Dan podrá prepararse para pelear. Dirán que es un poco extraño pero es novato eh?

Mira por la orilla, nadie.

Solo hay una sala con cubículos de oficinas con las luces apagadas, nada en especial. Aun no se encuentra con la parte mas "templaría" del edificio por asi decirlo…

Claudia cae desde la pared de ladrillo a la entrada del estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, detrás de ella, el guardia dentro de su caseta tirado en el piso y otros 2 guardias más en el piso también justo detras de Claudia

Claudia luego de amortiguar la caída, mira hacia atrás, revisa su hoja oculta y recarga los dardos de veneno. Se acomoda el cabello y camina hacia delante. Pasan unos segundos y se detiene, se devuelve a la caseta de guardia, la abre y mira las pantallas.

Se ven 4 pantallas, cada una muestra distintas partes del edificio, en especial en los exteriores. Claudia revisa en las grabaciones si es que Dan se ha visto… No, las cámaras no lo captaron, Claudia saca unos cables, saca las grabaciones para que las camaras queden incapacitadas y luego abre unos cajones.

_"En algún lado deben estar"_

Alcanza a ver un mapa de las instalaciones, y lo saca y guarda

Claudia sonríe y vuelve a su camino. Pero oye una voz

_"Hey y te iras sin saludar?"_

Claudia mira hacia todos lados y ve a un hombre recostado en la pared. Jeans, camisa blanca, y un emblema templario en el bolsillo de su camisa. Era el sicario que había intentado matar a Dan.

Claudia saca la hoja oculta y se la intenta clavar en la cara al Sicario. El sicario saca un cuchillo y desvía la hoja de la agresiva Claudia. Claudia sigue atacando, y lanza ataque tras ataque al sicario. El sicario se defiende y desvía todo.

_"Q-quieres que active la alarma o que?"_

Claudia se detiene y se pone en posición defensiva mirando fijamente al sicario

_"Oh, ahora entiendo… Ustedes se toman las cosas muy enserio, hagamos un trato"_

_"No"_

Claudia saca la pistola y apunta

_"Baja el arma"_

Hay un silencio y el Sicario sigue recostado como si nada.

_"Yo te doy información de los templarios y tu me das info de los Asesinos"_

_"Por que debería confiar en ti después de todo?"_

_"Pues por que no seria la primera vez"_

_"Disculpa?"_

_"A ustedes les pase información del proyecto Sophia hace unos meses, y ustedes por su parte me dieron información de las ubicaciones de… ciertas cosas"_

Claudia entonces recuerda que esto que decía era verdad, Ariel en una ocasión tuvo que escoltar a unos negociadores para poder intercambiar info con un templario "distinto".

_"Mira, se que no me mataras por que por lo que veo olvidaste el silenciador, así que tal si nos damos la info al mismo tiempo, escribiré en este papel la info que me pidas y tu en ese papel la info que yo te pida."_

_"…"_

_"Ok, tu primero"_

_"…Que quieres?"_

_"…Quiero saber la información que te voy a preguntar_

_"Que?"_

_"…Entonces… ¿Cómo se llama ese asesino amiguito tuyo?_

_"…No hay nadie mas"_

_"Hablo del que ya esta dentro del edificio"_

_"…"_

_"Baja el arma"_

Hay un silencio y Claudia decide intentar engañarlo

_"…Austin"_

_"Perra de mierda"_

Claudia por su parte se da cuenta que debe cambiar su estrategia para sobrevivir, en engaño no le serviria, tal vez, tendria cambiar un poco los roles, decide intentar enojar al sicario.

_"¿Y que haras templario?"_

El sicario saca el cuchillo de su cinturón y se acerca a Claudia...

Dan se encuentra en un pasillo caminando, hay un silencio de muerte, Dan sigue caminando, pero ahora a un paso mas lento. Se detiene y mira sus alrededores, por que alguien lo podría haber visto. Nada, ninguna cámara, siguió caminando. Entonces, cuando camino, oyo unos pasos justo a la vuelta del pasillo. Se pego a la pared justo antes del giro del pasillo.

Espero hasta que los pasos se acercaran mas… A Dan le parecían minutos, entonces, Dan apreta los puños, y luego, saca el gancho, engancha al hombre que estaba caminando, lo tira al piso y se arrodilla en el mientras le tapa la boca con el antebrazo.

_"Ssssshh…"_

_"HMGHMHHFG"_

_"Donde se guardan los archivos?"_

Dan saca el antebrazo de la boca del hombre, comienza a gritar.

_"ASESI-"_

Dan le golpea con fuerza moderada en el estomago cortándole la respiración, luego, Dan le vuelve a tapar la boca. Dan entonces se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, un grave error, había empezado a interrogar un guardia al azar sin haber pensado que diría, entonces, Dan luego de fruncir el seño en frustración, el guardia templario deja de oponer resistencia y levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

_"Bien, ahora calla y dime donde est-"_

Entonces Dan es interrumpido por la llamada de Ariel

_"Acuérdate que-"_

_"No es momento, interrogando"_

Mientras el guardia miraba a Dan con un rostro un poco extrañado, luego, hay un momento de silencio. Dan, mientras sigue sosteniendo al sicario, solo mira hacia la nada y sigue frunciendo el seño.

_"Se apellida Friedman" _ - Dice Ariel con un tono un poco molesto

_"Oh claro…"_

Luego de unos momentos de silencio incomodo, Dan habla seriamente.

_"Llévame al despacho del señor Friedman"_

_"O-ok…"_

El guardia se levanto de apoco, mientras Dan lo sostenía, con la hoja oculta justo frente al cuello de este.

_"Ve"_

El guardia empezó a caminar mientras Dan lo sostenía, para su suerte, el lugar estaba casi vacío, casi ningún guardia. Los únicos que habían, Dan los podía pasar fácilmente esperando unos segundos hasta que se distrajeran. Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos, por pasillos que casi se asemejaban a un laberinto. Dan, preguntándose para que querían tantas habitaciones solo siguió al templario e ignoro su curiosidad.

Llegaron al ascensor, y el guardia se detuvo.

_"E-e-es aquí"_

_"…"_

_"6 piso, al oeste, 3ra puerta a la derecha"_

Entonces, cuando el templario presiona el botón del ascensor y comienza a calmarse, pero llega Dan lo agarra y lo lleva dentro del ascensor justo apenas llega.

_"Ah no, tu no te vaz de aquí, me mostraras donde es"_

Entonces, Dan presiona el botón de dentro y la puerta de ascensor se cierra…

Claudia y el sicario se encontraban ambos sucios, un poco heridos y cansados… han estado peleando un rato.

_"¡Perra de mierda!" _ - Grita el Sicario, mientras empieza a mover el cuchillo en el aire

_"…Jeje" _– Claudia ríe un poco, dándose cuenta que su engaño no ha funcionado, pero ya confiada por que había logrado enojar a su enemigo y habia cumplido su objetivo.

Claudia se llena de confianza y saca de una funda que tenia en su cinturón una pequeña espada, una espada brillante y de aspecto fino y afilado. Pero con un mango un tanto rustico hecho de cuero envuelto mas una placa de metal con una forma ovalada.

_"Estas bromeando… Estas bromeando cierto?"_

_"No"_

_"¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Usaras una espada?!" _

Claudia corre rápidamente hacia el sicario y lanza un ataque directo, pero que es bloqueado por el cuchillo del sicario. Se mantienen unos segundos manteniendo esa posición y Claudia sonríe levemente.

El sicario empuja el cuchillo hacia delante, desestabilizando a claudia, luego, da una patada, pero es bloqueada por el brazal de la hoja.

Ambos entonces, se paran uno frente al otro y se miran entre si.

_"Se que tu tampoco deberías estar aquí"_

_"Calla asesina"_

_"Y se que no has traído armas de fuego, o si no ya me habrías matado. Por otro lad-"_

El sicario corre e intenta acuchillar la cara de Claudia, Claudia se defiende con la hoja oculta, desviando el cuhillo hacia arriba, luego, Claudia golpea con el mango de la espada al sicario. El sicario esquiva el golpe y salta hacia atrás.

_"Como dije… por otro lado, aun no me has matado, ni herido…"_

El sicario empieza a subir el tono de voz y a oírse mas preocupado, pero, manteniendo un rostro frío, y serio.

_"Calla o activare la alarma"_

_"Bien, pero si me descubren a mi, te descubren a ti"_

El sicario exhala por la nariz fuertemente y vuelve a ponerse en posición de pelea. Claudia da unos giros con la espada y la apunta al sicario .

_"¿Bailamos?"_

_**FIN**_


	9. Hidden Destiny Capítulo 8

**Hidden Destiny Capítulo 8**

La puerta del ascensor se abre frente a Dan, Dan, sosteniendo al guardia fuertemente con su mano mientras con su hoja oculta se la acerca al cuello, se mantiene en silencio, mientras oye con atención algún indicio de movimiento o algún guardia. Frente al ascensor, un largo pasillo que recorría perpendicularmente a Dan, con una sola luz prendida al final de este, donde se encontraban los guardias.

_"…Entonces como se encuentra?" –_ Dan oye al guardia hablando, al parecer habían estado conversando desde antes de que el ascensor llegara.

_"Se encuentra bien, no te preocupes de ello, créeme, esta bien"_

_"Un momento, el ascensor se abrió, ¿lo llamaste?"_

_"¿Te parece que lo llame? Espera aquí, voy a ver" – _Dice el guardia, mientras sacaba la pistola.

El guardia carga la pistola, y comienza a acercarse al ascensor abierto mientras apunta, caminando lentamente. Mientras, el otro guardia miraba desde su puesto frente a la puerta con mucha curiosidad, con la mano cerca de su pistola, por si acaso.

El guardia estaba acercándose, Dan empezaba a exaltarse, entonces, dio un suspiro, se calmo, y luego de hacerse una imagen mental de lo que pasaría y los movimientos que tendría que realizar, espera a que llegue el momento justo.

Dan entonces, sin salir del ascensor, justo cuando llega el guardia frente a el, rápidamente tira a su "rehén" hacia el, el guardia se espanta y retrocede disparando, pero las balas legan al rehén quien salva a Dan de las balas. El guardia, quedando distraído, baja la pistola, dándole la oportunidad a Dan, quien sale unos momentos del ascensor, le agarra el hombro derecho, lo tira hacia dentro de nuevo, y le da un gancho izquierdo, para luego seguir con un rodillazo en el hígado. Se queda escondido en el ascensor, dejando que el guardia caiga noqueado fuera de este.

El otro guardia, sacude la cabeza luego de ver esto y corre hasta el ascensor mientras saca su pistola. Cuando esta a punto de llegar, Dan saca su bastón de combate, sale del ascensor y le da un golpe al estomago haciendo un movimiento parecido al de un palo de béisbol golpeando una pelota no dejando si quiera al guardia apuntar, luego, acomoda el bastón en su mano, y con la otra terminación del bastón, le golpea la cara lateralmente, dejándolo también en el piso, luego, mira a su anterior "rehén" levantarse a pesar de sus heridas de bala, las cuales eran de hecho pocas por su chaleco, le golpea con la punta del bastón en la parte de atrás de su rodilla derecha tirandolo al piso.

La adrenalina en Dan estaba a niveles altísimos, pero hacia un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, no quería sobrepasarse, así que, se da vuelta y camina hasta la oficina estipulada. Pero, es entonces cuando es interrumpido por un guardia en el piso quien le hablaba con dificultad.

_"P-p-pudiste haberlo hecho… P-por q-que…"_

Dan se detiene y gira su cabeza hacia el lado, y oye las palabras del hombre sin dar la cara.

_"¿P-por que no nos matas?"_

Dan vuelve a mirar hacia al frente, da otro suspiro tranquilizador, y continua su camino…

…Claudia mira al sicario riendo un poco, mientras apunta con su espada al sicario con gran seguridad. El sicario la mira enfurecido, con puños cerrados, sudando, entonces, suelta los brazos y el cuerpo, se relaja, mira hacia arriba, se rasca el cuello y mira nuevamente a Claudia.

_"Ah no tengo tiempo para esto" _– El sicario se encoje de hombros mientras levanta las manos

Claudia se sorprende, pero luego vuelve a su anterior compostura y le apunta con el arma la cual había bajado por la impresión. Pero luego queda aun mas sorprendida cuando el sicario se da media vuelta, levanta la mano despidiéndose, y dice tranquilamente

_"Adiós"_

Y el sicario se va caminando, dándole la espalda a Claudia

Claudia, ahora realmente perpleja, baja los brazos y queda boquiabierta…

"¡¿_Que?!"_

Claudia lo mira mientras se va caminando, sin ni si quiera mirar atrás. Esto le dio una idea a Claudia, entonces rápidamente llevo sus manos hacia sus cuchillos arrojadizos, pero se le habían acabado y entonces, al quedar sin opciones corre hacia el sicario con su espada lista para atacar.

Pero cuando esta a punto de llegar y atacar directamente, el sicario se agacha, dobla su pierna derecha y desde su posición agachada y de espalda a Claudia, le da una patada. La fuerza de la patada, mas la fuerza de Claudia corriendo, se juntaron e hicieron un golpe que fue tan fuerte que dejo a Claudia casi en el piso.

Luego del gran golpe y el dolor, Claudia se pone de rodillas y se palpa el estomago, ve que el cinturón había recibido gran parte del golpe, se alivio un poco, levanta la vista, y ve que la reja que llevaba hacia afuera del estacionamiento se cerraba frente a ella, mientras el sicario caminaba tranquilamente.

_"…No seas tan precavida dijeron… ah, que se jodan" _– Refunfuñaba Claudia mientras seguía de rodillas adolorida…

…Dan abre la puerta de la oficina, entra, y cierra la puerta con llave, luego, se da vuelta y la mira. Esta, a diferencia de las otras que vio, era muy distinta. Primero que todo, era el tamaño, a diferencia de las otras oficinas, esta oficina era notablemente mas grande, piso de madera, un gran escritorio en el centro, unos sillones, un ventanal, unas estanterías llenas de libros desde los mas antiguos incluyendo clásicos de la literatura, hasta libros mas modernos y menos serios, calendarios, unos polvorientos archivadores en los costados, unas plantas y un gran cuadro abstracto en una de las paredes, el lugar era enorme. Y solo era una oficina.

Dan camina lentamente hacia el centro mientras miraba el lugar, pero, Dan estaba con una extraña sensación que le incomodaba, decide llamar a Ariel para ver si podría calmarla.

_"Algo no esta bien" _

_"Como que no esta bien"_

_"Esto es demasiado fácil"_

_"¿Que?"_

_"Demasiado fácil"_

_"Explícate"_

Dan va al archivador y ve que esta con llave, luego, va al escritorio y comienza a revisar cajón por cajón buscándola.

"_Ósea, hemos sobrevivido a todo, no hemos tenido problema, todo es…"_

_"¿Fácil?"_

_"Si"_

_"Eeeh… no se, pero mientras siga así no tengo problema"_

_"Ajah…"_

Dan encuentra la llave entre las cosas guardadas en el cajón, la toma, y luego de cerrarlo se dirige al archivador y lo abre.

_"Fíjate, encontré la llave justo en el escritorio"_

_"Estas paranoico, el tipo solo es descuidado…"_

_"…"_

_"Oye, Claudia ya ha estado demasiado tiempo en un solo punto… Mejor la llamo"_

Dan ve que el cajón del archivador esta lleno de carpetas y no conocía exactamente en donde podría estar lo que busca, así que decide comenzar a revisar archivo por archivo lo mas rápido que posible, letra por letra, carpeta por carpeta, tiene que encontrar esa lista y esta tiene que estar allí…

…_"Claudia" –_ Dice Ariel a través del comunicador

Claudia se levanta, mueve un poco los brazos y responde

_"¿Que necesita?" – _Responde Claudia sarcásticamente

_"Claudia…"_

_"Oh, ¿los asuste? Disculpa, es que, pues, el sicario"_

_"¿Sicario?"_

Claudia comienza a caminar a paso rápido alejándose del estacionamiento, en camino hasta las escaleras.

_"Si, dime, ¿en que piso y oficina esta Dan?"_

_"Eh…"_

_"Ah, ok genio, yo lo buscare"_

Claudia comienza a subir por las escaleras una vez que llega a estas, lo hace lo mas rapido que puede.

_"¿Claudia explícate que pasa?"_

_"Espera…"_

Claudia llega a la entrada principal del edificio, y ve el lugar con una mirada de terror.

La entrada era un gran salón lleno de sillas, en el centro, un puesto de informaciones con unas computadoras y unas pantallas con el logo de la empresa, unos cuadros, unas plantas, y todo lo que normalmente se vería en una entrada así. Pero, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, en un silencio total, un silencio que legaba a molestar, ningún paso, ninguna voz, ni si quiera el viento o los grillos de la noche se alcanzaban a oír.

Claudia, pone su mano en su auricular, presiona un botón para hablar con Dan y Ariel al mismo tiempo, y dice.

_"…Era una trampa"_

El piso tiembla como si viniese una estampida, y una ruidosa alarma comienza a sonar junto a luces rojas que se prenden y parpadean en cada rincón.

Dan luego de oír la alarma, se asusta y mira hacia la luz y luego a los archivos.

El temblor venia de hombres marchando, muchos, muchos hombres marchando.

Dan, entonces, oye a los hombres acercarse a la oficina y comienza a revisar con muchísimo mas apuro los archivos.

_"Vamos… Vamos… Donde esta la lista…"_

_"¡Dan! Sal de ahí ahora" – _Gritaba Ariel desde el auricular

_"¡No! ¡Aun no encuentro el archivo!"_

_"¡Mala suerte, sal de allí, ya tendremos otra oportunidad! Sal de allí aho-"_

Claudia ve a unos guardias que comienzan a llegar a la entrada, saca su espada y los mira acercarse, preparandose para pelear, habla por el auricular.

_"¡Ariel cállate, nos costo llegar aquí, Dan, sigue buscando!"_

Dan continua, y luego, oye a alguien forcejeando la puerta, o mejor dicho, muchos forcejeando la puerta.

Dan aumenta aun mas la velocidad de búsqueda pero asegurándose de revisar bien cada archivo, lo cual se le hacia cada vez mas difícil, sus dedos no son tan rápidos y comenzaba a desesperarse, entonces Claudia le grita con fuerza.

"¡SACALOS TODOS!"

Dan entonces vuelve a mirar hacia la puerta, y luego, toma todos los archivos y los agarra con su brazo izquierdo luego de amontonarlos.

Los guardias abren la puerta con una patada, y Dan termina de sacar los archivos. Todos los guardias están con ametralladoras y con protecciones en sus cuerpos.

_"¡ATRAPENLO!" _– Grita alguien de detrás

Dan entonces suelta los archivos, lanza una bomba de humo frente a los guardias la cual explota con fuerza, luego, se agacha, y golpea el costado externo de sus brazales entre ellos y los junta frente a el como un boxista cuando se defiende, de los brazales sale un escudo anti-balas y los guardias comienzan a disparar a Dan a travez del denso humo.

Aquí es donde entra la tecnología actual de este siglo, en cada brazal, se le han agregado una mejora, esta, se usa rara vez, pero cuando se usa, es extremadamente útil, debajo del brazal, hay una capa interna donde se guardan distintas placas de metal antibalas que le agregan dureza al brazal, pero, estas placas, pueden abrirse como un abanico desde adentro haciendo un movimiento especial con los brazales golpeándolos entre ellos para crear una especie de escudo por fuera, una vez que este fuera, el brazal perderá dureza contra los golpes, pero ganara gran resistencia contra las balas. El asesino junta los 2 brazales frente a el, y podrá defenderse contra cualquier disparo, dándole una oportunidad de salir, y escapar con vida. Son de aquellos implementos extras que uno podría nunca usarlos, pero que podrían salvar tu vida en esas ocasiones.

Mientras el humo se disipaba, y los guardias seguían disparando, Dan, mientras recibía los balazos, pensó rápidamente en posibles rutas de escape.

_"¡Dije atrápenlo! ¡Dejen de disparar idiotas!" _– Dice nuevamente el hombre de detrás

El humo seguía bloqueándoles la vista, pero ya se estaba disipando rápidamente por los disparos. Dan intenta volver a colocar los escudos en su lugar con sus manos, pero el brazal derecho se traba, dejando el escudo, lleno de abolladuras, afuera.

Corre saliendo de la capa de humo, saca su bastón, y golpea lateralmente a los 2 guardias que estaban en el frente de corrido, usando la fuerza de su movimiento anterior, luego da una patada con el talón a otro guardia mas luego de un giro, y por ultimo, un golpe vertical del bastón a un 4to guardia. Dan, cuando levanta la vista luego de su movimiento, ve que derribo a los 3 guardias del frente, bien… pero… habían otros 10 mas detrás, y muy enojados.

_"Mierda"_

En ese momento oye mas disparos, pero, estos venían de una sola ametralladora y de detrás de los guardias, de pronto, todos los guardias que lo matarían se dan vuelta para defenderse, para luego caer muertos.

Cuando Dan termina de "procesar" lo que ha pasado, mira hacia al fondo del pasillo y ve a Claudia con una ametralladora junto a manchas de sangre en su ropa

_"...Agh, soy tan femenina"_

_"Se nota"_

Claudia mira el deteriorado brazal derecho de Dan y pregunta

_"¿Que le paso a tu… Escudo?"_

_"Pues, creo que se trabo"_

_"Ah, y lo peor que era el del gancho"_

_"Si"_

Entonces son interrumpidos por la transmisión de Ariel

_"Menos charla mas acción…"_

Otro ascensor se abre y de el salen otros guardias.

_"¡Desármalos apenas tengas la oportunidad!"_ – Grita Claudia mientras recarga la ametralladora.

Dan asiente, y vuelve a agarrar su bastón de combate con fuerza. Y comienza a luchar y desarmar a los guardias junto con Claudia.

Entonces, luego de derribar unos guardias, recuerda los archivos. Se devuelve corriendo

"HEY! NO ME DEJES SOLA"

Dan corre esquivando y matando a todo guardia que se le atravesara, ya había matado unos 8 cuando entro a la oficina. Vio los archivos tirados, Tomo todos los que pudo y los agarro con el brazo.

Al salir, Claudia seguía peleando con los guardias que ivan saliendo de las escaleras y los ascensores disparándoles. Entonces, Dan saca la pistola a un guardia muerto, la recarga dificultosamente (ya que sostenía los archivos) y comienza a disparar a quien se le atravesaba mientras corría a reunirse con Claudia. Luego de un rato, llego un momento en donde dejaron de salir.

_"Dan, salgamos por la ventana!"_

_"No creo que sirva mucho"_

_"¿Por?"_

Dan vuelve a la oficina mientras Claudia lo seguía, se acerca a una lampara y la lanza a la ventana. La ventana no se rompe.

_"Cuando me dispararon, las balas no destruyeron el vidrio, este vidrio es antibalas y además no se puede abrir con mucha facilidad"_

_"Entiendo, ahora, como salimos"_

Entonces, oyen a otra oleada de guardias que ivan entrando al piso, listos para matarlos.

_"Ya se como, salgamos del piso primero"_

Dan, patea y dispara con su pistola a los guardias a medida que avanza, mientras que Claudia solo disparaba y destrozaba las mandíbulas de los guardias que se le aparecían con el mango de la ametralladora. Por suerte, los guardias no estaban acostumbrados a disparar en un combate de esa clase y a esa distancia, asi que los 2 asesinos pudieron sobrevivir y pasar con facilidad.

Llegaron a las escaleras y comenzaron a bajar.

Luego de bajar unos pisos, se detienen de golpe cuando oyen a unas escopetas cargándose y muchos guardias que se encontraban esperándolos en el piso de abajo.

_"¡Escopetas! ¡Mierda! ¡Nuestros chalecos antibalas no resisten tanto!" _

_"Claudia, mira!"_

Miran por la ventana de las escaleras, y ven a un asesino bajando en tirolina hasta el piso en donde se encontraban.

El asesino, salta de la tirolina y cae agarrándose en la cornisa de la ventana de la escalera. La cual era básicamente un pequeño agujero en el cemento de un diámetro no más grande que una pelota de futbol.

_"¿Ariel? ¿Que haces aquí?" –_ Pregunta Claudia extrañada

_"Era toda una trampa, el lugar esta completamente cerrado, la entrada, las ventanas, todo. Pero… esto no"_

_"¿Que?"_

_"Cúbranse…"_

Ariel coloca una bomba con una mecha en la ventana, la bomba era del tamaño de… un puño, se veía de construcción muy rustica, pero con tecnología avanzada. Y luego, tira otra bomba, de forma cilíndrica, la cual rodó por la escalera y llego hasta los guardias. .

Ariel se soltó y cayó al vacío.

"FLASH BANG!" – Gritaron los guardias, mientras los 2 asesinos dentro se cubrían subiendo un piso, cubriéndose oídos, cerrando los ojos, y detrás de la curva para seguir subiendo para no ser afectados por la explosión.

Luego del estruendo, la luz y el zumbido del Flash Bang, la bomba con la mecha explota y deja una gran lluvia de escombro. Cuando Dan y Claudia miran a donde estaba la ventana, ven un agujero por donde podrían saltar.

Rápidamente, los 2 asesinos corrieron hasta allí, Dan miro hacia abajo, y vio a Ariel que acababa de caer, al parecer había usado una especie de Paracaídas pequeño, tecnología antigua con materiales modernos, simple. Entonces, Ariel tira algo al piso y Claudia saca los archivos a Dan sin que el se de cuenta y lo empuja al vacío.

Dan comienza a caer sin control, luego controla la caída y cae encima de un colchón de aire el cual se había inflado debajo.

_"AAAAHHG!" – _Grita Dan al mientras cae y al caer en el colchón, para luego acomodarse y bajarse

Luego, Claudia hace un salto de fe desde el agujero en la pared y cae en el colchón.

_"Jajaja, debes practicar tu caída" – _Dice riendo Claudia luego de salir de este

_"¡PERO COMO QUIERES QUE PRACTICE LA CAIDA SI ME EMPUJASTE!"_

Ariel se ríe un poco, luego, mira a Claudia

_"Claudia, te encuentras bien?"_

_"¡¿CLAUDIA?! ¡¿Y YO QUE?! ¡ME EMPUJO! COMO QUIERES QUE CAIGA BIEN S-"_

_"¿Tienes los archivos?"_

_"ELLA ME-… Eeh… Si, debería…"_

Dan entonces se percata de que no tiene los archivos, y se asusta.

_"Los tengo yo, los guarde aquí antes de hacer el salto de fe"_ – Decía entre risas Claudia mientras mostraba un bolsillo extra-grande que había colocado en la parte de atrás de su cinturón.

Los cinturones de los asesinos en la época actual son "Personalizables", el sistema consiste en lo siguiente, cada asesino tiene un cinturón base, que en cual es básicamente una cinta, como la cinta que recorre el pecho diagonalmente, y el asesino, le colocara los bolsillos o los accesorios que el quiera agregarle, incluyendo todo lo que valla a necesitar o lo que al asesino le estime conveniente. Todos los asesinos pueden elegir lo que deseen como equipo, pero, de que el equipo sea el correcto, depende del asesino y de su equipo, por eso, solo los mejores asesinos son aquellos que eligen que equipo usar correctamente, y solo esos asesinos, son aquellos que surgirán como los mejores.

Claudia había elegido un bolsillo para archivos, aunque su plan era pasárselo a Dan una vez que se encontrara con el en el camino, lo uso para guardar los archivos y así al caer no acabar desparramando todo. La mejora apenas tiene tecnología moderna, pero es muy útil, justo como el otro aparato de tecnología actual que acababa de usar Ariel.

Un colchón de aire portátil, se había comenzado a implementar hace pocos años y se estaba perfeccionando su tecnología, pero aun así funcionaba lo suficientemente bien como para soportar la caída de una persona desde una gran altura. El asesino tiene una pequeña "caja", tendría el mismo tamaño que el paracaídas aproximadamente, el asesino, le quita el seguro al colchón, lo lanza y la caja con el colchón, usando una tecnología parecida a la de un airbag, el colchón se inflara rápidamente. Luego, el colchón inflado, que tiene el tamaño de una cama de 2 plazas, se quedara inflado por unos minutos para soportar la caida del asesino para luego auto-destruirse quemándose. También se le utiliza para realizar saltos de fe en lugares donde no hay agua o en donde caer, aunque pocas veces se ha utilizado para ello por el riesgo que implica.

_"La alarma sigue sonando, y el Flash Bang ya se debió haber quitado" – _Dice Dan apuntando a la pared de ladrillo que estaba a pocos metros

_"Claro, me pregunto por que aun no han salido a dispararnos" – _Dice Claudia

_"Eeeh… es verdad, donde están?" – _Dice Ariel mirando hacia arriba

El agujero estaba vacío, parecía como si se hubieran ido o retirado, oían la alarma, pero parecia como si se hubieran ido todos los guardias

_"Mejor aprovechemos, tal vez sigan aturdidos" – _Dice Claudia

Claudia corre a un árbol, se sube, y del árbol salta por arriba del muro, Dan corrió por el muro, y con el gancho se dio un impulso en la punta para pasarlo, y por último, Ariel subió por una tubería para pasar.

Los 3 caen y ruedan fuera del muro al mismo tiempo.

_"Claudia, Dan, supongo que ustedes saben donde juntarnos"_

Claudia y Dan asienten y los 3 asesinos corren en distintas direcciones. Con la lista en mano, ya nada los detendrían para seguir con su siguiente objetivo… El primer hombre de la lista

**_FIN_**


	10. Hidden Destiny Capítulo 9

**Hidden Destiny Capítulo 9**

_ "Así que… ahora que?" – _Pregunta Dan, sentado junto a sus otros 2 compañeros en la base.

_"Bueno, primero que todo, hay que saber, que paso?" _– Dice Ariel, mientras sacaba el mapa del lugar

Los 3 asesinos se encontraban sin uniforme, con cortes, moretones, y vendas en manos y cara, Dan movía un poco el brazo, la caída aun le dolía. Al centro de la mesa en donde se encontraban, se encontraban otros archivos, carpetas, mapas, planos, de todo, mientras Ariel entonces revisaba un poco el mapa, lo mira, y mira a Claudia

_"Claudia, que te paso?"_ _– _Ariel sonaba preocupado

_"Eeh, nada" _

_"Claudia, se que paso algo, y mencionaste el sicario"_

_"Ok ok… el sicario estaba allí"_

_"Ok, continua"_

Claudia se acomoda el cabello un poco y mira hacia abajo, luego, vuelve a levantar la vista y comienza a explicar

_"Al principio, nos habíamos separado, Dan entraría por arriba, en la ventana, y yo entraría por debajo… entre por el estacionamiento, mate a los guardias, y… y… pues, apareció el sicario frente a mi y nos pusimos a pelear"_

_"Ah pero lo mataste?"_

_"No, no lo mate, el me gano"_

_"Pero no te mato"_

_"No, pero tuvo la oportunidad"_

_"Lo mismo me paso a mi! Me pudieron haber matado, pero no lo hicieron…" – _Dice Dan interrumpiendo

Todos quedan pensativos mientras cada uno de los asesinos revisa archivos y carpetas

_"Oye Ariel" – _Dice Claudia

"S-si?"

"Gracias por el rescate"

"Si… Les seré honesto, me tenían preocupado… y…"

"Aaah, ok ok no expliques mas, entiendo"

"Bien"

Hay otro silencio y todos quedan pensativos nuevamente

_"Bueno quien es el primer hombre?" – _Pregunta Dan mientras busca el archivo con la lista

_"Claro claro, el nombre, Claudia" – _Ariel mira a Claudia

_"Ok, Paul!" – _Clauda grito hacia fuera de la habitación.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, y entra Paul, uno de los asesinos que Dan había visto luego del incidente en la misión de la Mansión. Entra a paso rápido, saca la carpeta y se la entrega a Claudia para luego irse rápidamente.

_"Aquí esta la lista, miren" – _Claudia toma la carta y se la pasa a Ariel

_"Gracias, veamos?" – _Ariel toma el archivo y lo lee en voz alta.

_Abstergo Industries_

_Dir. 931 Loving Acres Road_

_Fono. 817-244-0139_

_Señor, le envío la lista que me ha pedido, luego de la junta, se podrá terminar con lo de Reyes, aquí se encuentra la lista. _

- _Michael Friedman (Usted)_

- _John P. Bradley_

- _Mark Melendez_

_También he recibido la noticia de que como ordenaste, ya han encontrado al asesino y lo han eliminado, ya no dirá nada, si necesita alguna otra información solo dígame. _

_Atte. S. Svanken_

_Pd. Discúlpeme por hablarle de manera tan personal, pero Felipe está empeorando, ¿tiene la cura consigo? Y también, he sido seleccionado?_

_"Un momento, allí habla de un asesino" – _Dice Dan extrañado

_"Si, dice que enviaron un sicario a matarlo"_

_"Un momento, hablaba de mi? Pero si yo no he muerto"_

_"Pero obvio que no hablaba de ti, no seas tonto, jeje" – _Dice Claudia luego de empujar el brazo de Dan con su codo

Dan toma la carta de Ariel y luego la ve por unos minutos.

_"Dan, aunque la mires, no pasara nada, enviemos esto a Daniela para que la analice y que busque información de estos 3 hombres, se que ella hará un buen trabajo, siempre lo hace" – _Dice Ariel mientras toma la carta de vuelta.

_"Mientras, fotocopiare la lista para que todos aquí la tengamos" _

Ariel se levanta de su puesto, y camina hasta una fotocopiadora pequeña que estaba atornillada en la pared, coloca la hoja, presiona un botón, y luego de unos pocos segundos, de la fotocopiadora salen 3 copias de la carta.

_"Tomen las copias y descansen un poco, necesitan reposo. Yo mientras tanto ire a pasarle la carta a Daniela"_

Ariel toma una hoja y comienza a irse, pero Dan entonces, luego de ponerse un poco nervioso, lo detiene diciéndole de manera entrecortada

_"Y-y-o se lo entrego"_

_"Ah? Que?" – _Ariel se da vuelta sin poder entender

_"Digo- eh, aun no he conocido al equipo entero"_

_"Eeh, ok, pero yo estaba yendo al fax"_

_"Eh…" – _Dan se seca la frente y se incomoda

_"Creo que Dan se refiere a que le gustaría ir a ver a la Dani, ya que aun no la conoce" – _Claudia sonríe un poco

_"Oh, ok, mira, es en… a ver, eem, hay una pequeña plaza cercana a un centro comercial en esta calle cierto?"_

_"Si"_

_"Bueeeno, la puerta de mantenimiento, detrás del manzano, desde allí sabrás a donde ir"_

_"Ok, entendido"_

Ariel le pasa la carpeta a Dan

_"Puedes usar mi auto" – _Ariel le pasa sus llaves

Dan asiente, toma la carpeta y se va caminando. Dan cierra la puerta y se va. Una vez que cierra la puerta, Claudia mira hacia la puerta, y pregunta sin dejar de mirarla.

_"Oye" – _Pregunta Claudia sin dejar de mirar la puerta

_"¿Que?"_

_ "No crees que Dan esta actuando raro?" – _Claudia se vuelve hacia Ariel mientras acerca un poco la cara hacia el

_"No, para nada, por?"_

_"No se, lo encuentro…" – _Claudia se frota el mentón

_"Mas asertivo?"_

_"Si, no me refería a eso, pero si, lo encuentro un poco mas asertivo, habla mas que cuando lo conocí… ¡Esta creciendo!"_

Ambos ríen por unos minutos

_"Jeje… je… no seamos tan crueles" – _Dice Ariel mientras se frota los lagrimales…

…Dan se baja del auto, está en la plaza. Al centro, una gran estatua con la forma de un jinete montado en su corcel, al lado, unos niños jugando en unos juegos infantiles, ignorando por completo a los problemas, y al otro lado, unos viejos abuelos jugando ajedrez tranquilamente. Era medio día, cielo claro y despejado, se oían pájaros silbando, y niños riendo, y pocos autos en la calle de hecho.

_"Es una lástima" _Piensa Dan, sabiendo que tendrá que estar escondido y en la oscuridad durante tanto, quien sabe cuantos días tan hermosos como este se había perdido.

Camina un poco y ve que a pocos metros de el, había un Manzano, detrás de el, había una deteriorada puerta de mantenimiento. Se acerco, vigilando si es que alguien lo veía, e intento abrir la puerta. Trabada. Luego, la golpeo para ver si estaba hueca, luego de unos cuantos golpeteos, se dio cuenta que algo se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

_"Que diablos…"_

Dan siguió examinando la puerta, miro si había algo en el mango, o si había alguna ranura por donde uno coloque su hoja, o… algo, pero, se distrajo y oyó un niño riendo justo detrás de el. Se dio vuelta, y vio a un pequeño niño, mirándolo con mirada curiosa mientras ríe. El niño, dandose cuenta de que Dan lo había visto, se tapa la boca mientras ríe y sale corriendo, Dan sonríe un poco recordando cuando era niño, recordando aquellos días lejanos de juego, en el patio de su orfanato. Se da vuelta, y sigue examinando, entonces, la golpeo nuevamente… Estaba hueca, ahora parecía una puerta normal. Miro detrás de él, e intento abrir la puerta nuevamente, estaba abierta. Dan decide entrar.

Luego de entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de el, llega a un largo pasillo polvoriento, solo había otra puerta mas, al fondo de este. Dan camino hasta la puerta y la abrió. Cuando entro vio una sala, llena de artefactos de todo tipo, muchos de tecnología forense, investigación, unas computadoras, unos aparatos extraños que Dan no reconocía y una gran silla color rojo con unos extraños aparatos y cables rodeándola en la esquina de la habitación. A Dan le recordaba muchísimo a los laboratorios que se ven en el programa CSI que solía ver de vez en cuando, y de hecho, era igualito al laboratorio de CSI, la diferencia, pues, el piso estaba hecho de una especie de madera tan pulida en donde uno podía ver su propio reflejo, tenia unas paredes de ladrillo muy bien mantenidas… y la extraña silla roja.

_"Hola, pasa, pasa, eres Dan no es así?" – _Aparece una Mujer con unos lentes pequeños saliendo de detrás de la extraña silla, caminando directamente hacia Dan mientras va a darle la mano.

_"Si, vengo a traerte esto" – _Dice Dan mientras le pasa la carpeta a Daniela extrañado por la hospitalidad repentina

_"Oh, ok"_

_"Debes ser Daniela"_

_"Sep, mucho gusto, eres bienvenido, pero discúlpame pero tengo trabajo que hacer, deja los archivos encima de esa mesa por favor yo estaré por allá"_

_"…Ok?" – _Dan, deja la carpeta en la mesa y ve como Daniela vuelve a la silla.

Luego de dejar la carpeta se acerca.

_"¿Que es esta cosa? Parece… eeh… Una especie de aparato medico"_

_"Ah, esto? Es un Animus"_

_"¿Animus?" _

Dan sabia que había oído ese nombre antes, pero donde? No lo podía recordar

_"Animus… Animus… Pero que es lo que hace?"_

_"Eeeeh… Bueno, yo recién comencé a aprender como usarlo, no soy uno de esos técnicos, así que solo se lo mas básico de lo básico" – _Daniela se levanta y ve hacia el Animus mientras habla, y se apoya en este

_"Esto, en pocas palabras, te permite ver, o mejor dicho, revivir, los recuerdos de tus antepasados"_

_"¿Memoria genética?"_

_"Si! Exactamente eso!"_

_"Oh… Suena muy fantasioso…"_

_"Lo es, pero lo juro, es verdad"_

_"Te creo entonces" – _Dan tenia un buen presentimiento, Daniela le cayo bien

_"Jeje, aunque esto no es lo mío" – _Daniela baja la vista, luego, apunta con el dedo hacia las computadoras y los archivos

_"ESO es lo mío"_

_"¿Que cosa?"_

_"Amo investigar, me encanta, y mi rol aquí es exactamente eso, antes de que los asesinos, como tu, se vallan al campo directamente, se necesita una investigación previa de lo que sucederá o lo que ha pasado, bueno, en un futuro o pasado cercano. Otros investigadores prefieren, por asi decirlo, ser mas históricos. Yo me quedo con lo mas actual"_

_"En resumen, eres la que nos aclara el escenario"_

_"No podrías haberlo dicho mejor" – _Daniela se aleja del Animus, se sienta en una mesa y comienza a revisar los archivos mientras los abre como abanico.

_"La lista… Lista… Lista… Aquí esta" – _Murmuraba Daniela mientras sus dedos recorrían cada hoja

"_Michael Friedman, John P. Bradley, Mark Melendez... Mmm... Ahora por fin tenemos el nombre de Friedman eh?... Uf, es hora de trabajar"_

Dan mira atentamente lo que hace Daniela, Daniela toma la lista, la lee, la relee, y luego prende la computadora, busca en Internet, la base de datos, compara entre los archivos… Lo hacia con tal dedicación y vocación, que Dan estaba impactado. Era como cuando Dan buscaba de los asesinos, pero la diferencia era de que aquí lo hacia de manera profesional, a una velocidad 20 veces mayor, y con una dedicación admirable. Luego de unos minutos, mientras Dan la veía, se dio cuenta de algo entre los archivos.

_"Un momento, dime, quien fue el asesino eliminado?"_

_"Lo estoy investigando"_

Dan se impacienta, y luego toma levemente la hoja con la lista.

_"¿Puedo?"_

_"Claro claro"_

_"Gracias"_

Dan se da vuelta y va a otra mesa detrás de Daniela, se sienta y revisa el archivo mientras comienza a revisar la base de datos. Algo había con ese asesino.

_"Disculpa, hace cuanto se envió esta carta?"_

_"Hace aproximadamente un mes y medio, misma fecha que Abstergo comenzó con un proyecto el cual estamos investigando"_

_"Algún otro acontecimiento de esa fecha?"_

_"Si, claro, se anuncio la candidatura de-"_

_"En los asesinos, quienes fallecieron o perdimos en esa fecha"_

_"¡Eso estoy investigando! ¿Qué te pasa?" – _Daniela se da vuelta mirando hacia Dan con una mirada acusadora

_"Tengo una sospecha"_

_"Oh… "– _Daniela se da vuelta y sigue con su trabajo

_"Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"_

_"Si claro, como no, dime"_

_"Bueno, mas bien seria un favor…"_

_"¿Si?"_

_"Podrías buscar de mi pasado?"_

_"Ah, entiendo, es porque eres huérfano, lo entiendo" – _Daniela se detiene

_" Usa el Animus entonces! Puedes usarlo, es divertido!" – _Daniela apunta con el dedo hacia el Animus

_"¿Que?" – _Dan mira al Animus con curiosidad, pero luego agita la cabeza y vuelve a mirar a Daniela ´

"_Puede ser, pero tengo una sospecha"_

_"Un momento… Sospechas de que ese asesino era tu padre? El desapareció justo después de realizar una iniciación"_

_"Si… Fue la mía, como lo supiste?"_

Daniela gira la cabeza hacia Dan mientras mueve las manos mientras explica

_"Lo deduje, es muy simple, se que tu padre era de los asesinos más experimentados, se que eres alguien curioso, vi que te tomaste en serio esto así de repente por solo una sospecha, se que el único acontecimiento cercano al envío de esta carta, en relación a los asesinos, fue cuando desapareció tu padre, y que luego no hemos vuelto a saber de el, entonces, ahora que recibimos la carta, mencionando a un asesino el cual fue eliminado… y tu padre justo desapareció… Pues… Pues entonces… Dios… Han asesinado a tu padre" – _Daniela se pone las manos en el pecho, dándose cuenta de lo que ha dicho

_"…" – _Dan empuña las manos y mira hacia abajo mientras aguanta las lagrimas, no conocia a su padre, pero aun así sentía pena

_"Lo siento mucho… Realmente lo siento, no quise"_

_"No te preocupes"_

_"Se me salió… no debí decirlo así"_

_"No te preocupes, ahora lo importante es seguir con la misión, y eliminar a estos 3 hombres"_

_"Si"_

Daniela se da vuelta y vuelve al trabajo. Dan se sienta y frota su sien mientras se pone pensativo. Entonces levanta la cabeza una vez que oye a Daniela.

_"Bueno quieres probar el Animus?" – _Dice alegremente Daniela

_"¿Huh? ¿En serio?"_

_"Es divertido! Créeme, te gustara y te animara!"_

_"Eeeeh… Ya se te olvido lo que acaba de pasar?"_

_"Dan, te prometo que investigare lo que paso con tus padres, entraría a la base de datos directamente, pero existe información en los asesinos a la cual no tengo alcance, solo se que era tu padre, pero nada mas, los asesinos de ese rango son muy misteriosos" – _Dice Daniela mientras coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Dan.

_"…Te prometo que encontrare información, le enviare una solicitud a los que guardan los datos en la biblioteca para que me dejen entrar si eso te hace feliz"_

_"¿Biblioteca?"_

_"Si, los archivos también se guardan en bibliotecas, los templarios guardan sus archivos mas importantes de manera digital, pero pueden ser hackeados, nosotros, nos gusta ademas de tener una base de datos digital, tener algo mas, palpable, lo cual seria 100 veces mas difícil de conseguir, no se puede hackear una biblioteca cierto? Eeh, me entiendes?"_

"Si, tienen una biblioteca, literalmente"

"Excelente, ahora, ¡Ven al Animus!"

Daniela se levanta y camina hasta el Animus, lo revisa un poco, y se vuelve hacia Dan

_"¿No vendrás?"_

_"No se…"_

De hecho, Dan tenia unas ganas tremendas de usarlo para ver si realmente hacia lo que prometía, pero tenia un poco de miedo al no saber exactamente en que consistía ese "Animus".

_"Hay cosas peores, puedes usarlo mientras esperes que te de la ubicación del primer hombre, no me demorare mucho, lo prometo"_

_"Esta bien"_

Dan estaba feliz porque podría usar el Animus, pero, estaba al mismo tiempo aterrado por lo que le pasaría.

_"A ver… Siéntate y ponte cómodo"_

Dan se sienta mientras Daniela saca unas pequeñas hojas que se encontraban corcheteadas y empieza a revisarlas

_"Hey hey hey" - _Dan se levanta

_"¿Sabes al menos como usar esta cosa?"_

_"Animus, se llama Animus, y como dije antes, solo se lo mas básico de lo básico"_

_"Esto no me tranquiliza nada… ¿Acaso me estas usando como conejillo de indias para practicar con esta cos- digo, Animus?" – _Dan se sienta de nuevo

_"Bueno, que tal si te sientas y te relajas y-"_

_"Estoy siendo tu conejillo de Indias cierto?"_

_"Si" – _Daniela saca una especie de sonda y se la coloca a Dan

_"OUCH!"_

_"¡No es para tanto! Ahora pon tu brazo aquí y relájate… todo lo que pasara ahora, pues, bueno, yo lo he usad-"_

De repente, Dan deja de oír a Daniela, deja de sentir su brazo, luego sus piernas, su torso, su cuerpo entero, cierra los ojos y cada vez se siente con menos control de su cuerpo.

_"Aagh!" – _Dan se estaba asustando

Entonces, de a poco, se deja de sentir sentado, no sentía su propio cuerpo, era como si no lo tuviese, entonces, comenzó a oír un extraño sonido de fondo, era como el sonido del eco del viento en una gran habitación vacía, junto con algunos sonidos "metálicos", entonces, cuando ya se sintió seguro, abre los ojos.

Dan entonces vuelve a sentir su cuerpo de golpe, al parecer fue por el sobresalto, se mira y luego se da cuenta en donde estaba. Estaba en una especie de lugar amplio, de hecho, un tamaño infinito, color gris claro, con líneas blancas verticales y horizontales que atravesaban el lugar, pero, cada cierta cantidad de tiempo, todo se volvía rojo y se "despedazaba" por unos segundos.

_"¡Donde estoy! ¡Que pasa!" – _Grita Dan, asustándose cada vez mas, aunque se controlaba lo mas posible, manteniendo la calma

Dan mira hacia sus pies, no veía el piso, pero veía su sombra, se sentía muy raro. Entonces, escucha unos murmuros, alguien estaba hablando… de apoco, la voz se comenzó a entender y oyó a Daniela hablándole, la voz se oía distante, pero clara.

_"Bueno Dan, bienvenido al Corredor de Memoria, no te asustes"_

_"No es muy fácil cuando de repente apareces en medio de la nada en un lugar así"_

_"Eeeeh… Te acobardaste?"_

_"Si…"_

Dan comienza a caminar un poco para tranquilizarse, luego de unos momentos y unos pasos, vio algo muy extraño, en el horizonte se podía ver una silueta con líneas de una casa, se veía pobre, pero se veía muy lejana, y muy borrosa. La imagen se veía como el boceto de una casa hecho por un arquitecto, pero muy borroso. Pasan otros segundos, y Dan, ya tranquilo, habla.

_"… pero continuemos, tengo curiosi-"_

De repente, se despierta, como cuando uno se despierta de un sueño y sientes que caes, eso le sucede a Dan, da un pequeño salto, abre los ojos, y se encuentra en la silla del Animus.

_"POR LA… ¡Eso fue un peor susto que irse al dentista!" – _Grita Dan mientras se levanta y se sienta en el costado de la silla.

Daniela estaba en una mesa al lado del Animus, frente a una computadora la cual mostraba una foto de un hombre, al lado, el nombre "Michael Friedman", y en otra pantalla, los signos vitales de Dan.

Dan luego de ver la pantalla oye una voz al lado suyo.

_"Veo que ahora sabes lo que es un Animus"_

Era Ariel mirándolo de brazos cruzados, parado junto a Claudia, al parecer habían llegado cuando estuvo dentro del Animus. Se encontraban los 2 parados frente al el, lo habían estado observando mientras Daniela investigaba.

_"¿Cuando llegaron?"_

_"Mientras te acobardabas en el Animus" – _Responde Claudia junto a una sonrisa

_"Pero si estuve solo unos segundos"_

_"El tiempo es relativo, créeme"_

_"¿Huh?"_

Daniela se levanta de su silla, va a la impresora que se encontraba al lado de la pantalla e imprime una hoja, la saca y la ve, luego, levanta la vista y mira a los 3 asesinos.

_"Michael Friedman, nuestro primer hombre, alto, deportista, relativamente culto, atrevido y con una fascinación con las fiestas, sospecho que sabe información que nos seria útil, ya se donde encontrarlo… y… se me ocurre un plan. Bueno, el jueves de la próxima semana, a las 10 de la noche en su penthouse, hará una fiesta."_

_"Dijiste que se te ocurría un plan, dinos entonces." – _Dice Ariel con tono amable mientras Dan se esta parando

_"¿Qué? ¿Yo?, no no no no no… yo no, ustedes se encargan de el plan, yo me encargo de la información, la dirección es Bailey Drive 1607 piso 15…" – _Dice Daniela sonrojándose

_"Dinos Dani, dinos" _

_"El objetivo es mujeriego… y… se le puede seducir fácilmente"_

Dan, Ariel, y Daniela miran a Claudia

_"Esperen, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?!"_

_"Alguien tiene que hacerlo" – Dice Ariel_

_"¡NO! ¡ME REHUSO, NO VOY A BAJARME A ESE NIVEL!"_

Claudia comienza a alejarse de los 3

"Tenia que preguntar…"

"Claudia, eres la única mujer aquí además de ella, no es taaan complicado"

"¡¿QUE NO ES COMPLICADO?! ¡¿Por qué no lo haces tu entonces si es tan fácil?!"

Dan y Daniela estaban muertos de risa, mientras Ariel la aguantaba

_"Yo no puedo, soy feo, que lo haga Dan entonces"_

_"No me metas en esto por favor… Claudia, tendrás que ir y seducirlo, es la única opción para poder acercarnos a Friedman" – _Dan fingía seriedad

_"¡PERO COMO ES QUE QUIEREN QUE HAGA ESO! ¡YO NO SOY ESE TIPO DE MUJER! ¡NO LO HARE! ¡NO ME OBLIGARAN! ¡NO ME HARAN HACERLO! ¡Y NO LO HARE!"…_

…Jueves, 10 de la noche, penthouse de Michael Friedman, el lugar esta lleno de personas, vistosas decoraciones, música, garzones con comida y cócteles, y Claudia al centro con un largo vestido color negro junto con un amplio escote.

_"Me vengare, lo juro"_

**_FIN_**


	11. Hidden Destiny Capítulo 10

**Hidden Destiny Capítulo 10**

La fiesta había comenzado hacia unos minutos, y los 3 asesinos habían tomado sus posiciones y estaban listos para actuar.

_"Los odio a todos ustedes…" – _Murmuraba Claudia enojada, mientras se acomodaba los aros de perlas en las orejas

La música, las luces, y las cientos de personas con variadas vestimentas, hombres con ternos de todos colores, mujeres con vistosos vestidos, alcohol por doquier, un ambiente de fiesta, casi se parecía a una gala. Los asesinos, ya habían planificado todo lo que realizarían, el plan, como se manejarían y etc. Todos querían que el plan siguiera a la perfección, así que todos mantenían la calma.

Al principio, solo tenían la ubicación y la fecha, pero eso no seria suficiente, necesitarían invitaciones y nombres falsos. Para ello, los asesinos engañaron a 3 de los invitados para que no viniesen y así tomar sus lugares en la fiesta. Daniela hizo copias exactas de la invitación y se las dio a Ariel, Dan y Claudia. Ahora, con nombres falsos, invitaciones falsas, y con un plan de respaldo, todo debería salir bien. Cierto?

_"Muchas gracias" – _Dice Dan mientras saca una copa de la bandeja de un garzón, quien le había ofrecido algo para beber.

Toma la copa y la sostiene sin beberla, para así "mezclarse" en el ambiente, además, por otro lado, Dan ni si quiera sabia que era lo que había sacado, Dan no estaba acostumbrado a las fiestas, de hecho, nunca en su vida había estado en una fiesta, nunca, y aun menos en una fiesta de esa clase y con esa clase de gente. Lo mas cercano a una fiesta en la cual el ha estado ha sido en la fiesta de su cumpleaños, la cual ni si quiera había sido muy "animada" que digamos. Con suerte sabia como ponerse una corbata, estaba incomodo, pero se las arreglaba.

Desde su puesto, observa a la gente y como era el ambiente de la fiesta. Decide ver como le esta yendo a Ariel, entonces se ríe nerviosamente cuando lo ve.

_"Mmm… ciertamente a esta cepa de vino le falto cuerpo" – _Dice Ariel mientras examina una copa frente a un grupo de personas.

"_Oh, un canapé, permiso" – _Ariel hablaba con un extraño tono "sofisticado"

Ariel se sale del grupo de personas mientras el resto lo mira desconcertado. Ariel se mueve hacia Dan mientras camina entre la multitud, saca unas mini-empanadas de unas bandejas en el camino, y las come de un bocado

_"Mmgh! Caliente! Mmghghjg… Hola Sami!" – _Dice Ariel alegremente apoyándose en la mesa donde Dan estaba apoyado

_"¿Sami? Eeh… Hola"_

_"Aaah… Que bien que Friedman nos haya invitado"_

_"Verdad…" – _Dan entonces recuerda ese "juego" que usaba Ariel para hablar en público pero en cubierto.

_"Si… la verdad si, sabes si termino de prepararse para encontrarse?"_

"_La vi en la parte principal frente al escenario que han montado, espero que resulte"_ – Dan apunta con su dedo hacia el otro lado del salón.

_"Perfecto, yo me quedare por allá vigilando los canapés"_

Ariel ríe un poco, se va caminando y saca otras comidas de las bandejas que encuentra en el camino

_"A que te refieres con vigilar canapés?" – _Dice Dan por el comunicador, oculto en su oído

_"Vigilare que nadie la interrumpa… Si hay moros en la costa… Y además vigilare los canapés que la comida esta buenísima"_

_"No se pero yo me mantendría serio"_

_"Mientras mas serio, mas sospechoso"_

_"Ajah" – _Dan acerca la copa a su boca y la bebe un poco pero de repente escupe lo que bebió y deja la copa a un lado

_"¡Ack!"_…

…Claudia caminaba entre la gente, se sentía nerviosa, no le agradaba como se veía, el escote, por ejemplo, le desagradaba ya que sentía como que "todos la miraban", siguió caminando mientras se calmaba y se acostumbraba, entonces, oye a alguien hablar por un micrófono

_"¡Hola a todos mis queridos invitados!" – _Dice un hombre alto, parado sonriente en el escenario que había sido montado en el salón mientras sostenía su micrófono.

_"Llego" – _Dice Claudia por su comunicador

_"Hoy, nos reunimos aquí para celebrar algo muy especial…"_

Dan se apoya en una baranda y ve al hombre mientras habla, mientras tanto, Ariel se acerca a Claudia y mira.

_"Luego de años de investigación y de esfuerzo, hoy celebramos el trigésimo aniversario del comienzo de nuestro Proyecto Reyes…"– _Friedman rie y luego prende una pantalla con un proyector detrás de el.

_"Ni que fuera matrimonio" – _Dice Claudia a Ariel quien se encontraba al lado

En la pantalla se ve el logo de Abstergo mas información de la empresa como datos, estadísticas, y etc.

_"Gracias a este proyecto, hemos podido mantener un largo periodo de paz, por así decirlo, con nuestras otras divisiones de Abstergo, todos somos aquí parte de esta gran compañía, pero ustedes saben que no todos aquí funcionamos igual"_

Presiona un botón en un control en su mano, y la imagen cambia a una foto, mostrando unas personas revisando un cofre en la costa de una isla, algunos estaban revisando unas inscripciones, otros se encontraban un poco mas lejos escribiendo en libretas y otros se encontraban simplemente observando.

_"Pero esto no siempre fue así, hace unos 30 años aproximadamente, la fecha exacta aun se discute, unos "científicos" encontraron una extraño cofre en las cercanías de las costas de isla de pascua, originalmente tenían como objetivo encontrar evidencias de ayuda externa para la gente de "Rapa Nui""_

Friedman cambia la imagen a otra exactamente igual, pero los uniformes tenían el logo de Abstergo, era la foto original y la anterior era en realidad una imagen modificada.

_"O eso fue lo que les hicimos creer… Esos hombres son de hecho, unos de nuestros mas importantes hombres que esta compañía jamás ha tenido"_

Cambia la imagen nuevamente a la de un hombre con grueso bigote, y con un uniforme de Abstergo y una cruz templaria en el bolsillo de la camisa. Unos hombres con lentes oscuros comienzan a entrar a la penthouse, cierran la puerta principal y se paran frente a esta y frente a cada puerta del lugar.

_"Eh, oye" – _Pregunta Dan por el comunicador mientras ve a los guardias entrar

_"…Cálmate" – _Ariel responde mientras ve atentamente a Friedman

_"Este hombre, Daniel Reyes, abrió este cofre y encontró un segundo cofre dentro con 3 cerraduras, 3 llaves, y una inscripción. Tomo las 3 llaves y se las dio a 3 de sus mas importantes hombres, y el se quedo con el cofre, Intentaron abrir el cofre, pero por alguna razón no abría, estaba hecho de un material extraño y según Reyes, había una cuarta llave para abrir el cofre, la cual el decía saber su ubicación, pero que no daria."_

Vuelve a cambiar la imagen, ahora mostraba las mismas personas de la foto, pero de mayor edad, cada uno vestidos con trajes formales y en una mesa de reuniones.

_"Se los resumo, por esta razón y por otras que no dire, se creo un conflicto entre estos 3 hombres, cada uno se quedo con una de las llaves y se separaron, mientras que Reyes, pues, se dice que encontró la cuarta llave, que luego renuncio a su puesto y la escondió. Ustedes saben el resto de la historia"_

_"Nosotros, tenemos una de las llaves" - _Friedman saca de su bolsillo una oxidada llave y la levanta mostrándola a todos

_"Los asesinos… Tomaron la llave de Reyes"_

Los 3 asesinos quedan sorprendidos, no sabían de ninguna llave, y aun menos sabían de que cofre hablaban, que era lo que estaba pasando?

_"Un año después de la desaparición de Reyes, comenzamos el Proyecto Reyes en el cual actualmente ustedes están trabajando en esta división de Abstergo, y como hemos estado trabajando en esto durante tanto tiempo, ustedes han sido invitados aquí para recompensarlos, prometimos que les diríamos como surgió todo a los mas nuevos, y aquí, es lo que nosotros no dijimos."_

Todos se mantienen en silencio, y los guardias comienzan a irse.

"_Ok, la aburrida lección de historia ha terminado, pero era necesaria, ahora, comenzare a nombrar a los nominados para el premi-"_

Un hombre se acerca a Friedman y le dice algo al oído, luego, Friedman asiente.

_"Ups, eh, bueno amigos, me tengo que ir, el deber me llama, disfruten de la fiesta!"_

El publico, quien lo estaba viendo con expectación, comienzan a aplaudir con fuerza, se notaba que todos allí lo admiraban y que lo conocían desde hacia años, largos años.

_"Bien, ahora puedes actuar" – _Dice Ariel mirando a su derecha donde se encontraba Claudia

_"¿Huh?_ Cla- uh, eh… "

_"Donde se metió esta", _pensaba Ariel mientras buscaba a su compañera, quien ya se había ido hace algún rato…

…Claudia sale de la cabina del baño, camina hasta los espejos y comienza a ver su rostro.

Se mira el escote, se lo arregla un poco y luego, saca una cartera y la coloca en la mesa.

La abre y la revisa, luego de mirar detrás de ella para ver si había alguien detrás, saca unos anillos y se los coloca. Luego, una pequeña pistola con silenciador, la coloca debajo del vestido en una cinta en la pierna derecha. Y por último, se pone una hoja oculta sin brazal en la mano izquierda, luego, un largo guante encima para taparlo.

Claudia mira el guante, y saca la hoja oculta, luego del sonido del mecanismo, la hoja sale con fuerza, Claudia mira la hoja, y la observa por un rato, mira sus detalles, el pulido metal, los minúsculos patrones de marcas, la toca un poco con el dedo en la punta, y la vuelve a colocar en su lugar. Hace una mueca con el rostro y se acomoda los guantes. Se podía notar su hoja oculta debajo y eso no le seria para nada útil. Luego de un rato, decide sacarse la hoja junto los guantes y reemplazarlos por una pequeña pero letal daga, que coloco dentro de sus zapatos. Su hoja oculta tendrá que esperar. Se la colocaría en otro momento. Tal vez en el baño de Friedman

Existe, además de la hoja oculta que se utiliza en el brazal actual, una clase de hoja para esta clase de misiones, esta, se puede colocar debajo de las mangas de la ropa, haciendo que esta sea indetectable a simple vista. Carece de toda mejora, pero, la hoja es lo suficientemente resistente como para usarse en combate. Esta hoja, también la tenían puesta Dan y Ariel, pero para ellos es mas fácil ocultarla, ya que era tapada por la manga del terno y ellos daban la mano con la mano derecha, nadie sospecharía. Los anillos que usaba Claudia, también eran parte del equipamiento, contenían un micrófono, como el anillo es grueso, podría tapar el micrófono con facilidad. Por otro lado, los relojes de Ariel y Dan también tenían micrófonos, pero no graban constantemente, solo cuando el asesino presione un botón en ellos.

Claudia se mira al espejo, y entonces murmura para si misma intentando darse ánimos.

_"…Ok Claudia, ve por el" _

Claudia ordena sus cosas, cierra su cartera, y se va caminando. Pero se detiene antes de llegar a la puerta, algo andaba mal, mira hacia donde estaba el espejo, y se devuelve.

Se pone frente al espejo y se mira. Su vestido, su ropa, su peinado, el cual ella misma se lo había hecho.

Luego, abre nuevamente su cartera y saca un pequeño bolso de dentro con algunos implementos de maquillaje. Entonces, comienza a maquillarse, además, se arregla el vestido, hace unos cortes en el, y se vuelve a peinar, se maquilla y continúa y continúa y continúa. Hacia muchos años que no se maquillaba, o "se arreglaba" para alguna ocasión, sus años como asesina no le habían permitido nunca poder ser "femenina", y ese día, podría alguna vez serlo. Aunque no le agradara tanto, disfrutaba un poco el cambio de rutina.

_"Oye, cuanto tiempo mas estarás allí adentro?" – _Pregunta Ariel desde afuera mientras toca la puerta

_"Que diablos…" – _Ariel estaba un poco desconcertado…

…Dan observaba desde lejos a Friedman, lo mira durante algunos minutos, el lo único que había hecho en toda la fiesta era conversar con distintas mujeres intentando cortejarlas. Friedman, estaba conversando con un grupo de personas sobre algo de lo que Dan no podía oír, entonces, Friedman luego de reír un poco, sale del grupo, se va hacia dan y le habla con un tono molestamente amistoso.

_"Oye tu me alcanzas mi copa?" – _Friedman se acerca

a Dan sonriente

_"Claro" – _Dan responde intentando no parecer sospechoso, toma la copa que estaba al otro lado de la mesa y se la pasa al hombre.

_"Aaajh… Gracias… Gracias… Aeh, cual es tu nombre?"_

_"Eeeh, pues…"_

_"Ah, déjame adivinar, eres algún familiar del bastardo de Svadken?"_

_"Que? Eeeh…"_

_"Svadken el pobre iluso, jajaja! Oiga alégrese un poco!"_

Dan ve que Friedman se había terminado el vaso, entonces, Dan saca otra copa y se la ofrece, aguantando el enojo que le había surgido hacia el luego de que oyera su ultima frase

_"Discúlpeme pero no estoy muy acostumbrado a esto de las fiestas, quiere otra copa señor?"_

_"Claro claro"_

Friedman toma la copa y la bebe de un trago

_"Ahora estoy listo para la cacería" – _Friedman camina un poco y se aleja dejando a Dan nuevamente solo. Dan pone su dedo en el oído y habla por su comunicador

_"El tipo se ve simpático, pero realmente me cuesta creer que es el hombre mas importante en este lugar"…_

_…"Lo mismo digo" – _Responde Ariel, quien se encuentra sentado en un pequeño sillón frente al baño, con sus brazos cruzados y muy impaciente por la demora de Claudia

_"Por dios porque demora tanto…" – _Ariel mira su reloj y ve que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, se impacienta aun mas, pero entonces, la puerta del baño se abrió frente a el.

_"Estoy lista"_

Ariel alza la vista, y ve a Claudia, parada frente a el, no parecía la misma Claudia que Ariel antes había conocido. Se veía bella… Realmente bella.

"…" – Ariel queda con los ojos bien abiertos mirándola, mientras mantiene silencio.

_"…E-estas…" – _Ariel estaba atónito.

_"Cállate. Ahora, terminemos con esto, donde esta Friedman?" – _Claudia sonaba enojada, pero además estaba un poco sonrojada, aunque lo disfrutaba en cierta manera.

_"P-por allá, creo que el lo esta intentando embriagar o algo así no se"_

_"Ok, iré…"_

Claudia se mueve de donde esta y comienza a caminar rápidamente y con paso firme hacia Friedman quien estaba a pocos metros…

…Dan sigue apoyado en el mismo lugar que antes, no se ha movido, aun no se sentía con la suficiente seguridad como para irse a la pista de baile o para conversar con alguien al azar, no podía, simplemente no era lo suyo esto de las fiestas.

_"Ya esta lista" – _Dice Ariel por el comunicador

Dan, preguntándose por que habrá tardado tanto, va hacia Friedman, tal como lo planeado y le empieza a hablar

_"Disculpe, señor"_

_""Disculpe señor", pero yo estoy ocupado con otros asuntos" – _Responde sarcásticamente Friedman

_"Es que, usted sabrá, creo que esta atrayendo la mirada de una chica"_

_"Oh, así es?"_

_"Bueno, yo solo vine para decirle, ella me ha enviado"_

_"Oh… Entiendo" – _Friedman sonríe

Dan se aleja y se va, mientras ve a Claudia a lo lejos, luego de ver como se veía, ahora entendía por que había tardado tanto. Ahora, Ariel junto a Dan ya hicieron su parte, el resto, dependía de Claudia…

…Unos momentos mas tarde Claudia se encontraba en una mesa, en el ponche, se miraba las uñas, tomaba alguna copa, miraba a la gente, "esperaba", por así decirlo. Mira hacia atrás, y ve que su "espera" había valido la pena, Friedman la estaba mirando, Claudia pensó rápidamente como ella debería reaccionar, _"Se sexy" _pensó al principio, aunque no tenia idea como podría serlo, pero debía intentarlo de todos modos, seria la única manera. Apoyo una pierna en una silla, dejo ver su muslo, obviamente, el que no tenía las armas. Y espero a que su intento de ser sexy haya podido atraer aun mas la atención a Friedman,

Friedman se le acerca

_"Mi damisela, que esta haciendo usted aquí sola?"_

_"¿Yo? Pues espero"_

_"Que espera señorita?"_

Claudia se había quedado en blanco, decide improvisar…

_"A usted" – _Claudia lo mira con una mirada de coquetería mientras le acerca un poco de ponche

_"Oh, ahora entiendo" – _Friedman toma la copa con el ponche y lo bebe, queda un poco mareado por tomarlo muy rápido.

_"Ehm… Quisiera conocerla, cual es su nombre?"_

_"Paula"_

_"Que hermoso nombre, realmente hermoso, mi nombre es… es Michael, a su servicio"_

_"Bien… De hecho, yo buscaba hablar con usted, a solas" – _Claudia luego de decir esto, se inclina hacia delante mientras toma otra copa de ponche, dejando ver, pues, el escote. Claudia realmente odiaba hacer esto, pero era de vida o muerte.

_"Acompáñeme señorita" – _Dice Friedman mientras se acomoda la corbata.

Friedman comienza a caminar hacia su habitación mientras Claudia lo seguía por detrás

_"Los odio…" – _Dice Claudia por el comunicador

_"También te queremos Claudia, también te queremos" – _Responde Ariel riendo nerviosamente

La música era lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle la libertad a los 3 para poder hablar en voz alta y no ser escuchados, así que podrían hablar con los comunicadores sin problemas, pero claro, sin abusar…

…Claudia entra junto a Friedman a la habitación, al centro, una gran cama, y frente a ella un televisor de por lo menos 50 pulgadas. Muchos cuadros, decoraciones, un escritorio, una puerta abierta que dejaba ver un amplio baño, de todo.

Caminan un poco y Claudia revisa el lugar con la vista, buscando posibles rutas de escape, algún objeto que podría usar como arma improvisada, cualquier cosa que le podría ser útil en caso de algo malo pasara.

_"¿Y? ¿Como le gustaría comenzar, le gustaría ir por el camino de la sensualidad?... O quiere ir… ¿Directo al grano?" – _El, al decir lo último, va directamente a Claudia y pone sus manos en sus senos.

Claudia, al sentir las manos literalmente apretándole los senos, reacciona cacheteando muy fuertemente a Friedman haciendo que este de unos pasos hacia atrás y dejando su nariz con un poco de sangre, su entrenamiento con los asesinos y su parkour le habían dado unos muy fuertes antebrazos.

Claudia indignada se da vuelta a la puerta, olvidando completamente su objetivo, camina rápidamente hasta ella y la intenta abrir, pero estaba con llave. La intenta abrir repetidamente pero no lo logra, desesperándose.

_"Acaso creías que era tan idiota…" – _Friedman comienza a caminar hacia Claudia lentamente

_"…Como para creerme esa…" – _Claudia sigue intentando abrir la puerta, pero es inútil

_"…Como para ser engañado…" – _Claudia saca la pistola y apunta

_"…Como para ser asesinado en MI propia fiesta en MI propia casa?!" – _Friedman quita la pistola a Claudia de golpe, lanzando la pistola al piso. La pistola se dispara al caer, pero no se oye mucho por el silenciador y la música. Friedman agarra las manos de Claudia fuertemente y las pone contra la puerta. Friedman la mantiene contra la pared unos segundos, mientras la ve con una sonrisa malévola. Pero Claudia, luego de quedar agarrada unos segundos, responde con seguridad.

_"Si, realmente si" –_ A pesar de estar agarrada, lanza su pierna derecha contra el torax de Friedman por el costado y alcanza a golpearlo un poco. Pero Friedman se defiende con el antebrazo disminuyendo parte del golpe y su daño, soltando una de las manos de Claudia, Claudia, aprovecha esto y le da un puñetazo…

…"_La han descubierto" – _Dice Ariel con tono preocupado, en el limite entre grito y habla

_"Lo se, lo he oído, pero donde esta la habitación?" – _Dan comienza a entre caminar y correr entre la gente, la gente lo comenzaba a mirar…

…Claudia podía oír las conversaciones en su comunicador, pero no podría responder, se encontraba en peligro, y debía actuar rápido. Saca la daga de su zapato y comienza a luchar.

Da un golpe de costado con la daga, Friedman salta hacia atrás y lo esquiva, Claudia vuelve a atacar y Friedman vuelve a esquivar, sus ataques son inútiles.

_"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo nos descubriste?"_

Claudia vuelve a atacar con la daga, pero entonces Friedman saca una bandeja de plata que tenía a mano y se defiende. La música de fondo podía tapar el ruido de la pelea. Friedman con la bandeja luego golpea a Claudia haciendo que esta se valla hacia el lado, se tropieza con la alfombra que estaba un poco doblara y cae de espalda. Friedman recoge la pistola de Claudia y comienza a disparar a donde Claudia se encontraba, Claudia se levanta esquivando los disparos que por suerte no le habían dado y da una patada a Friedman en la cabeza rompiéndole el labio y le intenta sacar la pistola.

_"¿Qué contiene el cofre?" – _Dice Claudia, mientras forcejea con Friedman, intentado sacarle la pistola.

_"S-suelta!" - _Friedman le da un puñetazo a Claudia haciendo que esta suelte la pistola.

_"¡Dígame de una vez! Si me matara, no le afectara en nada decirme"_

Friedman carga la pistola y apunta a Claudia directamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra se limpiaba los labios.

_"El chico… Era igual a su madre"_

_"¡¿Que?!" –_ Dan grita por el comunicador, se oía afectado, y Claudia lo oye

_"Y también, a su padre… tienen la misma mirada"…_

…Dan encuentra la habitación y ve a 2 guardias frente a ella. La gente había comenzado a irse, aunque la música continuara, al parecer todos allí se estaban yendo por su cuenta, es algo extraño, pero realmente eso no importa, eso da mas ventajas que desventajas. Dan luego de observar a los guardias por unos segundos, corre hacia ellos, saca su hoja oculta y mata a uno enterrándosela en la garganta, luego, da un giro y con el codo derecho golpea en la cara al guardia del costado, para luego acuchillarlo con la hoja en el abdomen. Los guardias caen al piso, y Dan patea la puerta abriéndola.

_"Encontré la habitación"_

_"Voy en un momento"_

Ariel llega corriendo al lugar y ve a los 2 guardias muertos en el piso, queda sorprendido por el avance de Dan.

_"¡Woah! ¡¿Los mataste?!"_

Dan se vuelve hacia Ariel y lo mira entrecerrando los ojos seriamente… Ariel capta el mensaje, se rasca la cabeza y entonces antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Dan ya estaba corriendo hacia la habitación. Ariel ve esto, y lo sigue por detrás.

Mientras corren aparecen guardias detrás de Ariel, que entraron por la puerta corriendo, desarmados. Grave error

Ariel ve que venían hacia el, ya que estaba mas atrás en el pasillo, baja la velocidad, y justo cuando le irían a alcanzar, se da media vuelta de golpe y le clava la hoja oculta a un guardia, luego, ve que lo golpeara otro guardia, se agacha esquivándolo y le da una barrida con el pie haciendo que caiga. Luego, se vuelve a levantar y cierra la puerta que llevaba al pasillo junto a la habitación de Friedman. La termina de cerrar, y luego siente unos golpes desde el otro lado, alguien la intentaba abrir. Ariel se asegura que la puerta este bien cerrada y la suelta.

Se da vuelta para ver si Dan ya había llegado, pero lo único que vio fue a Dan intentando abrir la puerta con su hoja oculta mientras que detrás de el, se veía un grupo no menor de guardias tirados en el piso…

…_"¿De que chico estas hablando?" – _Pregunta Claudia, parada frente a Friedman, quien le seguía apuntando con la pistola

_"Tu compañero, Dan"_

_"No te entiendo"_

_"Conozco la mirada de su padre, en especial cuando lo mate"_

Entonces, comienzan a oír los golpes de Ariel y Dan en la puerta, uno tras otro, intentando entrar y derribarla.

_"Parece que ya ha llegado la caballería…" – _Dice Friedman mientras ve a la puerta y sigue apuntando a Claudia

_"¿Por que no simplemente me matas? ¿Por que me dices esto?"_

_"Oh claro si"_

Friedman dispara y la bala llega a Claudia directamente en el abdomen.

_"Aquello que robamos los hombres reposa ya bajo 4, la cuarta es aquello que no vemos… Mate a ese bastardo para que nadie conociese la inscripción del cofre" – _Dice Friedman, mientras ve como Claudia esta cayendo al piso lentamente apoyándose en la pared.

"_Oouugh…"_ – Claudia, ya en el piso, se sienta apoyada en la pared.

"_¡CLAUDIA!_" – Ariel junto a Dan abren la puerta de un golpe derribándola.

La puerta cae al piso, y Dan corre hacia Friedman y le da un puñetazo furiosamente apenas entra, lo agarra, y lo pone contra la pared, y entonces, comienza a darle puñetazos con fuerza mientras lo agarra, sin parar, uno tras otro, con furia, con odio, golpeando tanto la cara como en todo el torso, uno tras otro los puñetazos llegaban dejando moretones y sangre en el rostro y el cuerpo de Friedman. Mientras, Ariel preocupadamente revisaba las heridas de Claudia.

_"¡HIJO DE PUTA!" – _Los golpes continuaban, cada golpe era tan fuerte y poderoso como el anterior, Dan nunca antes en su vida había dado puñetazos con semejante furia.

_"Dan… La llave" – _Dice Ariel mientras mira la horrible escena.

Dan da un ultimo furioso puñetazo, y luego, lo agarra con ambas manos, le da un cabezazo, y lo tira al piso como basura.

Luego, se agacha y lo mira con desprecio, saca la llave del bolsillo del ya moribundo hombre y luego de mirarla, oye a Friedman hablarle dificultosamente.

_"La m-mi-misma m-mirada q-que tu padre…"_

_"¡¿CONOCIAS A MIS PADRES?!" – _Dan se contenía la necesidad de agarrarlo y zamarrearlo furiosamente, presionando los puños y apretándolos. Mientras miraba agachado a Friedman, sosteniendo la llave con fuerza.

_"DIJE, ¡¿CONOCIAS A MIS PADRES?!" – _Dan lo agarra, perdiendo el control y soltando la llave

_"…Misma…" - _Friedmanda un suspiro

_"…Mirada… de odio…"_

Dan, a punto de explotar, es empujado al lado por Ariel, quien se había levantado rápidamente y lo había sacado de un golpe, luego Ariel saca su hoja oculta y mata a Friedman clavándole la hoja en la garganta, matándolo al instante.

_"Descansa en paz…" – _Ariel murmura luego de cerrarle los ojos suavemente. El rostro de Friedman ahora se veía un poco desfigurado, y su sangre, seguía fresca.

_"Y-yo… No se que me paso…"_

_"No te preocupes, yo hubiera reaccionado igual, bueno, no igual pero…" – _Ariel mira a Claudia, y ve que está perdiendo el conocimiento.

_"¡CLAUDIA!" – _Ariel corre hacia Claudia y la revisa nuevamente, Claudia despierta y los ve. Se intenta levantar pero la detiene Ariel antes de que ella tenga oportunidad.

_"No, ni se te ocurra, Dan, llama a otros asesinos por ayuda, deshazte del cuerpo, y asegúrate que no haya testigos"_

Dan se aleja un poco al rincón, se sienta en el piso, y se toma la cabeza con las manos, mientras se lamenta por lo que ha hecho.

La fiesta había terminado hace poco, aunque no se podía saber fácilmente si fue por el horario, o si fue por los guardias quienes habían ahuyentado a la gente, ya que se veían personas que iban saliendo de la fiesta en esos momentos, como si nada hubiese pasado, ignorando completamente la pelea y el asesinato. Por unos minutos, y usando los conocimientos de primeros auxilios, Ariel junto a la ayuda de Dan pudieron ayudar a Claudia con su herida, aunque no la pudieron curar realmente, la bala seguía adentro. Pocos minutos mas tarde llegaron los otros asesinos, sacaron a Claudia sin problemas, y ellos con la ayuda de Dan, tomaron el cuerpo e hicieron parecer el asesinato un robo lanzándolo por la ventana además de modificar un poco el lugar colocando pruebas falsas y cosas por el estilo…

…Ya se encontraban a un paso menos de descubrir la verdad de todo esto, pero, salieron con mas preguntas que respuestas…

…Dan se lamentaba por como había tratado a Friedman y se preguntaba cual pudo haber sido la conexión entre sus padres y todo esto, Claudia se encontraba muy mal herida, con una bala en el abdomen, y siendo tratada por muchos asesinos que hacían lo posible para mantenerla despierta, mientras Ariel… Ariel simplemente estaba preocupado por el futuro, por el suyo, y por el de todos.

**_FIN_**

…El sicario, mira desde lo lejos como sacan a Claudia y como los asesinos limpian el lugar con esmero, sentado en cuclillas, en la punta de una de las luces de la calle, mirando, tranquilo, observando. Luego, mira hacia la luna por unos segundos para luego después irse corriendo haciendo un uso perfecto del parkour…


	12. Hidden Destiny Capítulo 11

**Hidden Destiny Capitulo 11**

Luego del asesinato de Friedman y el conflicto abierto que sucedió en la misión con el objetivo de su asesinato, Claudia fue llevada rápidamente a la clínica de los asesinos para ser atendida, no hubo muchos problemas de hecho, Claudia tuvo mucha suerte, el disparo no toco ningún órgano vital y solo daño unos cuantos tejidos musculares de la cadera. Dan, supo que Claudia ya se estaba recuperando, así que, fue hacia la clínica apenas pudo unos días después.

Dan caminaba por el camino de piedra que llevaba al edificio, el edificio era grande, de color blanco, con decoraciones de madera y algunas cintas de tela roja que recorrían los postes de luz a los alrededores, el camino estaba rodeado por árboles, bancos, arbustos, estatuas de arte moderno, y muchas otras decoraciones de distintos tipos y etc, Dan miraba el paisaje a medida que avanzaba, disfrutaba mucho de ello, mirar el paisaje, siempre desde pequeño lo realizaba, y ahora adulto, lo sigue haciendo.

Luego de caminar un rato, Dan levanta la vista y mira hacia el edificio

_"Aquí tiene que ser…" – _Murmuraba

Luego, mira hacia su reloj y ve la hora, para luego, entrar al edificio.

Esa "clínica", es de hecho una clínica construida por los asesinos junto a unos… "Aliados"… La clínica fue construida especialmente para poder atender a los asesinos heridos de manera segura sin tener el riesgo de ser descubiertos por los civiles, o por algún enemigo, o por algún extraño, además de atender a la gente "normal" que va a la clínica desconociendo su verdadero propósito.

También se le considera una base a esta clínica, pero de distinto tipo, el sistema es el siguiente, la clínica la administran en general un grupo privado a parte de los asesinos, una compañía medica poco conocida llamada "Clínicas Douglas" quien de vez en cuando compite con Abstergo (No siempre con buenos resultados). La clínica se encuentra dividida, literalmente, por un lado esta una clínica normal con todas sus habitaciones, con las consultas, informaciones, doctores, enfermeras, etc. Pero, al otro lado, cruzando unos cuantos pasillos, y algunos cuantos controles de seguridad disimulados (como claves secretas orales y guardias disfrazados), se llega hasta la otra mitad de la clínica, el lado de los asesinos (Aunque también se puede acceder a ella por una entrada trasera escondida para las ambulancias). Esa "mitad" es administrada por los asesinos y solo se atienden a asesinos, asesinos heridos que suelen venir así desde misiones peligrosas. Esa otra mitad, tiene consultas un poco mas especializadas en traumas, heridas, hematomas o cosas por el estilo, casi nada de consultas para cosas como enfermedades o malestares, o esas otras cosas las cuales la "gente normal" o "civiles" tendrían normalmente.

Los asesinos, obtendrían su propia clínica privada y refugio, mientras que Clínicas Douglas, obtendría un apoyo económico y descuentos en ciertas tiendas para sus trabajadores (también aliadas de los asesinos). El sistema de los gremios nunca se perdió realmente a pesar de lo que piensan algunos, lo que sucede es que simplemente se ve menos y se usa menos, pero siempre esta presente.

Luego de "La Gran Purga" del año 2000 (Asesinato del mentor de los asesinos por un "agente durmiente" de Abstergo), el lanzamiento de satélites de vigilancia (Algunos de Abstergo, otros de otras compañías, pero que podrían también ser utilizadas por Abstergo), y la gran cantidad de tecnología que ahora estaba disponible para todos, los asesinos tuvieron problemas, y se fragmentaron, en especial por "La Gran Purga", tuvieron que comenzar a trabajar en grupos pequeños y tuvieron que comenzar a eliminar y/o esconder la mayoría de las bases al aire libre, para que así fueran indetectables, por eso, por ejemplo, el entrenamiento de Dan fue en una base bajo tierra. Esta clínica, como era administrada por Clínicas Douglas, que supuestamente "no conoce el conflicto templario-asesino, y que además contiene en su clínica un lado secreto para los asesinos, la base nunca fue eliminada y el lugar se utiliza como clínica para los asesinos hasta hoy en día.

Claudia dormía placidamente en su cama en su habitación de la clínica, era una habitación pequeña, no muy grande de hecho, paredes blancas, unos sillones al costado izquierdo de la cama, una ventana al lado derecho, y una pequeña tele colgada en la esquina de la habitación… Oh, y también un bello cuadro antiguo de caballos en la pared.

En el sillón, se encontraba Ariel, sentado y medio dormido, con brazos y piernas cruzadas, esperando a que Claudia despierte. Entonces, Claudia despierta.

_"…Gracias" – _Claudia dice suavemente mientras despierta

Ariel rápidamente se despierta de su somnoliento estado y sacude la cabeza, e intenta fingir que no estaba cansado.

_"¿Ah? ¿Que? Eh… Hola Claudia, buenos días"_

_"…Dije gracias" – _Claudia recalca

_"¿Por? ¿Que hice?"_

Claudia recupera un poco su voz y habla mas fuerte, "recupera fuerzas".

_"Que no hiciste, te has quedado allí todo este rato mirándome como idiota" _

_"Eh, si… Es que, luego del dis- ah si, y como esta tu herida?"_

_"Ah, duele a veces pero no es tanto, en un mes estaré de vuelva en combate"_

_"Me alegra oír eso" – _Ariel asiente

En ese momento, Dan abre la puerta de la habitación y entra.

_"Uy, ups, eh, interrumpo algo?" – _Dan no quería molestar y pudo ver como Ariel miraba a Claudia

_"No, para nada, pasa" – _Dice Claudia feliz por las visitas.

Dan obtiene un poco de confianza y camina por la pequeña habitación hasta la ventana

_"Y..."_

Camina un poco más y se sienta en ella apoyándose mientras mira hacia afuera.

_"¿Ahora que?"_

_"¿Como que ahora que?" – _Responde Claudia extrañada

_"¿Como seguiremos sin ti? Eres parte del equipo y-"_

_"Ah que tierno, Dan, pueden continuar sin mi, hay muchos otros asesinos que me pueden reemplazar mientras estoy fuera… Bueno, dentro mejor dicho, ya que no puedo salir de aquí"_

_"¿Pero como lo haremos?"_

Entonces habla Ariel

_"Dan, a veces es mejor no… Encariñarse mucho con tus compañeros, por que después… No sabes como continuar cuando ellos no estén"_

_"Entiendo…"_

Todos quedan un rato en silencio, Claudia interrumpe

_"Oye, te puedo hacer una pregunta Dan?"_

Dan se extraña un poco por el repentino interés de Claudia, entonces se gira hacia ella y responde

_"Claro, por que no?"_

_"Eh, puede que te moleste lo que preguntare…"_

_"…Pero, eh… Mejor pregunta, ósea… Por algo me dijiste que tenias una pregunta"_

_"Ok"_

Claudia mira hacia el techo desde su cama, como pensando como hacer su pregunta, como formularla, como hacerla correctamente, al final, luego de unos segundos, decide preguntar lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

_"¿Por que golpeaste así a Friedman?"_

_"¿Que?"_

_"¿Por que? Era primera vez que lo veías y…"_

Claudia se detiene y luego abre bien los ojos.

_"Ooooh!… Ya recuerdo"_

Dan queda en silencio y mira hacia abajo, Claudia sigue con sus preguntas

_"¿Que paso con tu padre? ¿No era parte de los asesinos? ¿Y tu madre? ¿Eras huérfano no? ¿Pero como el los conocía?"_

_"Es eso exactamente"_

Dan se levanta de la ventana, camina, y se apoya en la pared al lado del cuadro.

_"…Yo nací huérfano, y viví toda mi vida huérfano, jamás en mi vida conocí a mis padres, bueno, hasta hace poco claro."_

_"Como que no te sigo la historia"_

_"Espera y te explico, nací y viví en mi orfanato hasta los 18 años, siempre, desde pequeño, me falto un padre, una madre, hablo de alguna figura materna o paterna, lo que sea, pero, nunca me adoptaban, y nunca me adoptaron, a tal punto, en donde… aun ni si quiera tengo familia alguna, nunca tuve novia, nunca tuve amig… Bueno, si tuve uno, uno, pero no hablare de eso"_

_"Habla"_

_"¿Que? No gracias… "_

_"Claudia acaso oíste algo de lo que dije?" – _Ariel interrumpe, no tenia muchas ganas de oír la historia de Dan por segunda vez

_"No… Dan, por favor"_

…Orfanato, año 1983

La lluvia abundaba afuera, aunque fuera de día, estaba atardeciendo y estaba muy nublado, haciendo parecer el día, noche, las calles vacías, pero con unos pocos pero notorios autos que viajaban y cruzaban cada cierto tiempo frente a las puertas de cada casa, cuyas luces podían hacer notar la densa lluvia que caía. Dentro del orfanato, una señora, de unos 40 y tantos años, de contextura "rellena", afroamericana, y vistiendo un colorido suéter, estaba sentada en una silla del comedor, ese gran comedor, aquel se utilizaba para atender a todos los huérfanos que vivían en ese lugar, una mesa larga y amplia. La señora leía para pasar el rato, los niños del lugar se encontraban en otro lado de la casa, en el segundo piso para ser exactos, muchos dormían, y otros solo veían televisión, cada uno en lo suyo. Así que dejaban el suficiente silencio para la señora, quien estaba inmersa en su libro leyéndolo. Entonces, oye que golpean la puerta, ella, se levanta y camina hasta ella.

Abre la puerta y saluda, casi por rutina.

_"Hola bienvenido al orfanato, viene por adopción?" – _Pregunta la señora felizmente ignorando por completo el aspecto del día, o del aspecto de quien estaba parado frente a ella.

Un hombre, con una chaqueta oscura muy gruesa, jeans, y una camisa manchada con lo que parecía ser sangre, pero no mucha, solo unos puntos, el hombre, se veia un poco herido y sucio. Sostenía a un bebe recién nacido, envuelto en distintos ropajes, completamente limpio, como si no le hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, durmiendo "como un angelito", sin ni siquiera una sola gota de lluvia sobre su joven piel.

_"Por favor, cuídelo" – _El hombre habla mientras le acerca el niño a la señora, la dueña del lugar

_"…Entiendo, pero por favor, pase unos momentos, esta lloviendo, y hace frío, adentro tenemos comida" – La señora, ósea, _la directora del orfanato, se caracterizaba por tener un corazón de oro, que ayudaba a las personas sin importar las circunstancias o los prejuicios que podrían aparecer junto a estas.

_"No, muchísimas gracias, pero por favor, solo le pido que lo cuide, hasta que llegue el momento"_

_"Eeeh…" – _La directora no sabia bien como responder

El hombre, deja el bebe en las manos de la directora repentinamente, la directora, intenta sostener al niño correctamente pues el hombre se lo había pasado muy rápido, y luego, levanta la vista. Ve que no hay nadie, y ve que el hombre ya se había ido.

La directora, sale unos momentos cubriéndose ella y al bebe de la lluvia con su antebrazo para poder mirar, no había ni una alma, una calle vacía. Luego, se devuelve… Justo antes de entrar al orfanato, oye que piso algo, como una hoja de papel, mira hacia abajo, y ve que piso una nota, la toma, entra, cierra la puerta, acomoda al bebe y la lee.

_"Su nombre es Dan"…_

_…"Llegue al orfanato recién nacido de hecho, y lo mas increíble fue que me fueron a dejar directamente, no fue que me abandonaron, si no, me dejaron, nunca supe quien fue mi padre o madre hasta hace poco, y eso, digamos que me afecto un poco"_…

…Orfanato, año 1996

Dan, se encontraba acostado boca abajo en su cama, leyendo una enciclopedia, de esas de dinosaurios, unas baratas que se solían comprar en kioscos o que venían incluidas en promociones de diarios,

En ese tiempo solía leer mucho, incluso demasiado, se pasaba horas y horas leyendo, perdió mucho el interés con los años, pero solía leer mucho, en especial al no tener ningún amigo "real", que tuviese su edad o que compartiese sus gustos, siempre era igual, solo, en algún rinconcito, leyendo alguna cosa, y no por que fuera un niño estudioso, si no, por que le daba algo que hacer, algo que ver, algo que descubrir y aprender.

Había estado leyéndose esa enciclopedia desde hacia rato pues no tenia nada importante que hacer en esos momentos (A veces se distraía con labores de la casa que le tocaban de vez en cuando, no era un niño autista ni nada parecido) pero, una pequeña pero aguda voz le interrumpe.

_"Oye" – _Un niño un poco menor que Dan le toca con el dedo en la espalda mientras lo llama

_"Oye" – _El niño vuelve a tocar a Dan

"Oye" – El niño, comienza a tocar a Dan por cada vez que dice "Oye"

"Oye… Oye… Oye… Oye… Oye… Oye… Oye… Oye… Oye… Oye… Oye… Oye… Oye…"

"¡¿QUE?!" – Dan se da vuelta y mira al niño con un rostro que mezcla la risa y enojo a la perfección

_"Hoy se va Jack"_

_"Wow, en serio?"_

_"Si, nos estamos despidiendo de el ahora, ven abajo"_

_"…Ok"_

Dan se levanta de su cama, se dirige a las escaleras y comienza a bajar a paso lento mientras oye atentamente a la multitud de abajo, pero justo a la mitad del camino, se detiene, y ve en la sala a su antiguo compañero, sonriendo, riendo, feliz… Abrazando a una emocionada señora.

Desde allí, vio desde lo lejos la emotiva escena. Pero, se sentía extraño, no estaba feliz, ni triste, tampoco enojado, ni mal, de hecho, solo sentía… Que no tenia por que estar allí abajo. Algo… Perteneció al orfanato, y era parte de ese grupo, pero sentía que simplemente no debía estar allí.

…No lo sentía

_"Y mam-, eh, te puedo llamar mama cierto?" – _Pregunta el pequeño niño

_"Claro que si amor" – _La mujer sonríe junto a sus ojos llorosos y abraza fuertemente al niño.

Muchos otros niños e incluso otros padres celebran mirándolos y aplaudiendo_… _Dan, por su parte solo se encontraba en un escalón, a lo lejos, mirando, pensativo…

_…"Pero igual lo supe llevar bien con un poco de ayuda"_

_"¿Amigos?"_

_"…Amigo"…_

…Orfanato, año 1998

Era de mañana, muy de mañana, y Dan se había despertado mas temprano, demasiado para su gusto pues el no es para nada madrugador. Estaba sentado en su cama, esperando que le de sueño para poder volver a dormirse, se acomoda, oye a los otros que dormían a su lado en las otras habitaciones, mira por la ventana… No hacia nada realmente, y así pasaron una buena cantidad de minutos de "nada". Entonces, le da hambre, y así que decide bajar y tomar algo. Se levanta, camina intentando no despertar a nadie, y sale de la habitación.

Se acerca a las escaleras y comienza a bajar lentamente, el crujido de los escalones se oía fuerte, eso incomodo un poco a Dan ya que no quería despertar a nadie, prefería mejor evitar los momentos incómodos, así que, con sumo cuidado paso a paso bajo los escalones. Entonces, oyó ruido en la cocina, platos, puertas, y de todo, siendo abiertas, cerradas, etc.

Alguien estaba abajo revolviéndolo todo, la directora? No, no podría ser ella, ella el día anterior dijo que dormiría hasta tarde, ella no suele equivocarse en cuanto a eso… Tal vez la asistente de la directora? No, tampoco, podría ser cualquiera, pero algo le daba mala espina.

Dan se detiene en seco y oye con atención… Pasan unos segundos y se siguen oyendo ruidos._ "Tengo que bajar"_, pensó Dan… Se acerca de a poco, baja las escaleras y camina hasta la cocina, intentando controlar la velocidad de sus pasos. Entonces, justo antes de abrir la puerta, esta se abre frente a el y de repente ve a la dueña del lugar salir de la cocina como si nada, quien le saluda, dándole un susto de muerte.

_"¡Hola! ¿Madrugando?" – _Dice alegremente la directora

_"¡Aagh!"_

Dan da un salto hacia atrás, luego simplemente ríe nerviosamente mientras se rasca la nuca…

_"Je-jeje M-me asustaste"_

_"Ah disculpa, es que estaba atendiendo a James"_

_"¿James?"_

Dan mira entonces hacia la cocina, detrás de la directora y la puerta, asomándose… Y justo allí se encontraba un chico, un poco mayor que Dan, de aspecto, como decirlo, distinto… Tenia una vestimenta de indigente, pero estaba tan limpio como un joven de situación económica buena, su cabello estaba muy desordenado y con manos con marcas de antiguas cicatrices, el niño al parecer vivió en la calle por mucho tiempo pero se mantuvo bien… Estaba comiendo cereales en una esquina de la mesa, quieto, silencioso, y concentrado en su actividad. Levanta un poco la cabeza, mira a Dan, y saluda

_"Hola"_

_"…Hola?"_

James baja la cabeza y sigue con su desayuno, cumplió con su deber de saludar y no parecer maleducado, Dan se queda mirándolo extrañado, y la directora, los mira a los 2… Oh, el clásico silencio incomodo… Bueno, por suerte la dueña era lo suficientemente elocuente como para romper el hielo.

_"Bueno, James tiene 16, solo un año mas que tu, así que creo que no habrán problemas en cuanto a gustos y podrán ser buenos amigos"_

_"¡Pero si apenas lo conozco!"_

_"Yo igual apenas te conozco" – _Responde James

_"Verdad"_

_"Bien, bueno, Dan, muéstrale las "Instalaciones" si no te molesta" – _La directora ríe y se va al refrigerador a sacar un jugo.

_"Ok, pero… Creo que tengo que esperar a que termine" – _Dan responde apuntando a James mientras sigue con la vista a la dueña quien estaba abriendo el refrigerador.

_"Ya termine, vamos?" – _Dice James levantándose de la mesa y poniendo su plato en el lavaplatos

_"Eh, ok"_

Dan mira a James unos segundos, y luego de darse cuenta que no había opción alguna, le hace una seña con el pulgar apuntando afuera como preguntándole si estaba listo, James asiente y salen de la cocina…

…Dan se levanta de donde estaba, y da una pausa a su historia

_"Eh, ¿que pasa?"_

Dan queda pensativo… ¿Debería continuar hablando?... Ah ya que… Tiene que terminar con lo que empezó.

_"Lo que pasa es lo siguiente, un día conocí a un niño llamado James, era un año mayor que yo y llego al orfanato solo. Al parecer vivió en la calle y necesitaba refugio, así que la directora lo acogió sin dudarlo. Lo coloco en mi habitación, y comenzamos a conocernos con el tiempo. Me acuerdo que era bien criticón, pero muy inteligente, a veces molesto, otras un buen compañero, al principio era un poco autista pero fuimos buenos amigos… Bueno, eso era eso del amigo"_

_"Cuenta mas"_

_"¿Que?"_

_"Estoy aburrida… Diviérteme"_

_"Y herida"_

_"Solo por un tiempo!"_

_"Ehm… bueno quieres saber o no quieres saber?"_

Claudia se sienta, estira los brazos y se hecha de nuevo en la cama

_"Si"_

Ariel tose un poco para llamar la atención y pregunta.

_"Ejem… Y Dan… Amm… Y el li-"_

Entonces, la pregunta de Ariel es interrumpida, es su teléfono vibrando. Ariel se levanta de su silla pocos segundos después de sentir su teléfono y se disculpa mientras ve quien le llama.

_"Ok no importa, disculpa Dan, pero creo que me necesitan afuera"_

_"Ok no hay problema, total ya oíste todo esto no?"_

_"Jeje, si, en parte, bueno… Em… Si, ya me tengo que ir, permiso"_

Ariel se va de la habitación un poco apresurado y deja a Dan solo, narrando su historia a Claudia

_…_En el orfanato, el deporte preferido entre los niños era el futbol, siempre, y todo el tiempo, futbol. Futbol, futbol, futbol, ¿que originales no? Todas las tardes de los viernes y los domingos, los niños del orfanato se juntaban afuera en el patio de la casa para poder organizar pequeños partidos, en donde el orfanato entero se dividía en distintos equipos para realizar pequeños campeonatos de este deporte.

O a veces incluso, mediante algunos contactos de por ahí, los niños invitaban a otros niños de otros lugares de la ciudad para poder jugar, y esto no se hacia muy seguido, pero cuando se hacia, era algo que realmente unía a todo el mundo… Pero, no todo era de color de rosa para estos niños, pues a veces, niños, por así decirlo, no muy "educados", se unían al grupo y dejaban un embrollo enorme, pero esa es otra historia que conocerán mas adelante.

Unos 15 niños aproximadamente se encontraban parados en fila frente a otros 2 niños, quienes eran responsables del tener que elegir a los jugadores para sus equipos correspondientes para el próximo juego el cual tendría que realizarse en unos momentos, nadie allí quería demorarse mucho mas de lo que ya se habían demorado, habría que jugar, y pronto… Dan, por su parte, no estaba tan ansioso como ellos, de hecho, ni si quiera estaba allí exactamente, en realidad se encontraba sentado en una silla plegable no muy lejos de allí al lado de la puerta trasera del orfanato, nada mas, y nada menos que, mirando…

Y mirando el veía como los niños se comportaban y como interactuaban entre ellos, casi como un fascinante objeto de estudio. Se fijo en como iban eligiendo a los jugadores poco a poco, pasaba lo típico, los niños mas deportistas eran los primeros en ser elegidos, los mediocres iban al medio, y los gordos o aquellos con mal estado físico, al final… Dan solía criticar eso… En especial al recordar aquella vez en donde el quiso probar jugar y fue elegido ultimo solo por verse mas "flojo", y lo peor, es que ni si quiera pudo jugar, lo dejaron en una banca esperando a su turno durante horas… Bueno no nos alejemos del tema

_"Ok elijamos… ¡Frank!" – _Dice uno de los niños capitanes, y Frank, uno de los niños del grupo, sale y se acerca para ponerse en fila detrás de su nuevo capitán de equipo.

"_William" – _Dice el otro, y William, otro niño del grupo, se pone detrás de su capitán en fila.

_"Steve" –_ Dice el primero.

Y comienzan a elegir…

Dan se queda un rato mirándolos, pero entonces, oye algo…

_Traptaptap ¡PAF!_

_"¡UHGJ!" – _Suena como alguien que se ha caído, ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Dan se levanta de su silla, mira hacia de donde venia el ruido, piensa un poco sobre que pudo ser, mira a los niños, y luego se dirige hasta la fuente de su repentina atención, va al costado del orfanato, justo en la brecha que separa la pared oeste, y la valla. Dan gira hacia el pequeño camino, y ve a James arrodillado en el piso jadeando de cansancio.

_"Jame- James, ¿que haces?"_

James lo mira y no responde a la pregunta, se da media vuelta ignorando la presencia de Dan y luego intenta correr verticalmente por la pared, se levanta unos metros gracias a su técnica y luego cae al piso con fuerza.

_"Que mier… ¡¿Que fue eso?!"_

_"Parkour"_

_"Park-que?"_

_"Parkour, el… Arte de moverse de un punto a otro… Así como fluido"_

_"Parece como… Gimnasia callejera o algo así jeje" – _Dan se rasca la nuca riendo dándose cuenta de lo raro que fue su comentario.

James hace un nuevo intento, cae con fuerza y luego sigue hablando mientras se levanta.

_"Tanto que lees y no sabes nada" – _James mira a Dan con mirada critica

_"Es que no tengo nada mas que hacer"_

James levanta una ceja, se encoje de hombros, y vuelve a intentar su movimiento, lo logra, apoya su pierna en la pared, da un impulso hacia arriba, "corre", y luego, al llegar al punto mas alto posible, da un impulso hacia atrás mientras da un giro con la cadera y logra subirse a la punta de la valla. Se toma de ella, y luego queda sentado en cuclillas luego de acomodarse un poco.

_"…Wow…" – _Dan lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos

James mira sus pies en donde estaba apoyado, mira la pared, mira sus manos, y luego mira a Dan.

_"¿Quieres intentarlo?"_

_"Ehm…"_

Dan gira la cabeza y ve a los niños que siguen eligiendo para el partido. No le extrañaran

_"Por que no, bueno vamos"_

Y fue así como comenzó la amistad entre Dan y James, fue una amistad, por así decirlo, corta pero bien satisfactoria. Días mas tarde, James realizo un trato junto a Dan y le prometió que le enseñaría todo lo que el supiese sobre el parkour, y a cambio, Dan tendría que enseñarle a James, todo aquello de lo que James no pudo aprender por su vida en la calle, es algo curioso el sobre como fue que llegaron a este acuerdo, la señorita Connolly tuvo mucha influencia en esto, ya que, siendo honestos, será una simple directora de orfanato, pero era una maestra de la persuasión cuando ella se lo proponía. ¿Que? ¿No habia mencionado su nombre? Ah ya que...

Dan no era el mejor profesor del mundo, pero al menos se esforzaba, mientras que James, bueno, a James le fue mas fácil, ya tenia algo de experiencia en enseñar. Según le contó a Dan en una ocasión, esto se debía a que hubo un tiempo en donde tuvo que enseñar a hacer "ciertas cosas" a sus hermanos, como el robo… El no estaba muy orgulloso, pero tenía que hacerlo. Para la sorpresa de James, Dan no le dio gran importancia a este hecho, e incluso, podría decirse que hasta lo ignoro, o fingió hacerlo, realmente no importaba, Dan rápidamente acepto la realidad y su amistad se hizo cada vez más fuerte.

En los días en donde a James le tocaba ser el profesor, solían salir del orfanato y se iban a entrenar a un camino de piedras que cruzaba unas casas abandonadas cercanas a este, estaban a medio construir en su gran mayoría, por lo tanto estaban llenas de cosas que podrían usarse para sus acrobacias y entrenamientos, eran perfectas, realmente perfectas. La casa con el extraño terreno baldío lleno de bloques de cemento, la rayada estación de buses que nunca fue utilizada, el pequeño kiosco, y hasta una tienda vacía que había quebrado hace algunos meses y que nadie había ido a reclamar. Wow que recuerdos.

En el entrenamiento primero comenzaron con simples saltos, como saltar por encima de obstáculos, agarrarse de cornisas, y carreras de free-running simple, luego, pasaron a las caídas y volteretas, el nombre mismo lo explica y luego… Muy de a poco, Dan fue aprendiendo sobre como utilizar el parkour de manera correcta y utilizar cada una de sus técnicas de la mejor manera posible, nunca llegaron a cosas muy complejas a decir verdad, pero de que algo aprendió, algo aprendió, y eso es lo importante.

Eso si no fueron muy de contacto, no se solían abrazar, o saludar calurosamente, o como se le diga, mas bien eran de conversar mucho, y MUCHO… Plácticas que se podrían calificar de hasta filosóficas a la media noche, realizadas cuando ya todos dormían, conversaciones de lo que le paso a cada uno en el día, cosas varias… Sep, cosas varias y etc etc…

…"Pero todo cambio cuando recibí mi libro"

"¿Libro?"

"El libro de la historia de los asesinos, un día, en el orfanato, recibí un… Paquete…Y este contenía la historia de los asesinos"

"…Ok…"

"Si, pues… Me lo robaron… Y el me ayudo, pero luego, simplemente desapareció"…

…Año 1999

Dan, arrodillado y agotado, respirando con un poco de dificultad y rápidamente. Estaba en el tejado de una de las casas abandonadas, había estado entrenando junto a su amigo ya durante un largo rato, y necesitaba descansar un poco y dejar de moverse. Se habían subido allí ya para terminar finalmente su práctica.

_"Espera, James…"_ – Dan alza la mano intentando detener a James

James estaba unos cuantos pasos mas adelante, el por su parte, había soportado un poco mejor el entrenamiento y se había movido muchísimo mas que Dan, estaba igual de cansado, pero no necesitaba la misma cantidad de descanso. Se seca el sudor, y se da vuelta.

_"¡Dan levántate!"_ – James le habla con fuerza, casi como un militar hablándole a su subordinado

_"S-si" _

Dan tose un poco y se levanta. Estira sus brazos hacia atrás y recupera fuerzas, intentando ignorar el cansancio.

_"Que te paso hoy que andas de tan mal humor" _

_"Ehm… Te explico luego" _

Era extraño, James parecía distraído, fuera de si, como si algo le preocupase… Aun así, Dan prefería no preocuparse y/o hacerse tantas preguntas, así no se complicaría y además era mejor que no se metiese en asuntos que no sean de su incumbencia.

En ese momento, oyen unas risas a lo lejos, venían justo desde el otro lado del terreno baldío en el que se encontraban, al parecer de la esquina de una vereda que llevaba a la entrada de unos departamentos ¿Quiénes podrían ser?

_"Que es eso…"_ – James se gira nuevamente y mira hacia lo lejos mientras se tapa del sol con su mano

_"Ni idea, tu que crees?" _

_"…Ni la mas mínima idea" _

Entonces James sin previo aviso, mientras Dan lo miraba incrédulo, corre hacia el borde del techo, da un enorme salto y cae con fuerza al piso seguido de una rodada, se levanta de la caída, y vuelve a mirar a la fuente de las carcajadas…

_"¡Oye no me dejes solo! ¿¡Por que te vas así!?" _– Dan trota y se acerca al borde del techo para ver a donde aterrizo su amigo.

_"Tienen tu libro"_

_"Mi…"_

Dan queda pensativo por unos momentos, levanta la cabeza y entiende al segundo.

_"Oh no…"_

Debía bajar…Pero… Dan baja la cabeza y ve la altura desde donde esta, ve la altura desde el techo al piso, era una vertiginosa altura, era demasiado alto… ¿O tal vez no tanto? Tal ves solo exageraba ¿Debería saltar?... Se puso a pensar nerviosamente.

_"¡No tenemos todo el día!" _

_"Ok ok…" – _Dan da unos pasos hacia atrás y se prepara para el salto.

Uno… Dos… Tres…

Dan corre y salta, cae con fuerza, y amortigua la caída doblando las rodillas, tal como había aprendido y practicado durante variadas veces… Un dolor punzante en su rodilla izquierda lo afecta de improviso.

_"Ugh… Olvide rodar…" – _Dan se levanta y cojea un poco al acercarse a James

James se detiene y mira a Dan de reojo.

_"Creo que en verdad te robaron el libro…"_

_"No me digas que son esos niños de la calle Elliot"_

_"No se…"_

Se quedan parados unos segundos y oyen con atención… Nada, solo oían risas… Pero ya no eran desconocidas, ya los habían reconocido, eran "ellos".

Ok es momento de que les cuente sobre esos niños "no tan educados", los niños de la calle Elliot. Los niños de la calle Elliot eran unos 4 niños muy molestosos que les encantaba ir a sectores alejados de sus casas por el simple afán de molestar, fastidiar, robar, y hacer daño… Se llamaban Michael, Lucas, Eduardo, y José. El típico grupito insoportable y pesado, el típico grupito que estaba siempre detrás de todo, el grupito invisible para los adultos pero siempre concurrente para los niños y adolescentes inocentes, el típico grupito… Que James y Dan odiaban (y por supuesto, el resto del orfanato).

_"¡Ajajaja!"_

_"Weeeeena"_

_"¡Pero que puto! ¡Leyendo libros de historia! ¡AAY SI MIRENME SOY TODO UN INTELECTUAL"_

_"¡Si! ¡Además fíjate en ese traje que usa ese que usa ese barbón! ¡Pero que gay! ¡¿Acaso esa es una falda?!"_

Y risas y carcajadas le siguieron… Los 4, se hallaban justamente sentados en un círculo en el recodo de una calle, y adivinen que, estaban revisando nada más ni nada menos que el libro de la historia de los asesinos, **_"EL"_** libro de los asesinos. Llenándolo de suciedad y de mugre, tocándolo con sus manos, arrugando hojas, y hasta sacando algunas con dibujos invaluables de quien sabe que época, para hacer toscos y vulgares aviones de papel. Era **_"EL" _**libro y lo miraban con insignificancia, riéndose de el solo por el hecho de que les hacia gracia y que les era chistoso al no entender nada de lo que decía, de hecho, hubo un tiempo en donde Dan dudaba si estos chicos realmente sabían leer… Meh, tal ves sabían pero eran tan flojos que les daba pereza leer una mísera palabra.

Dan y James caminan un rato… Ven al "grupito"… Se ponen frente a ellos.

Al momento que se ponen frente a ellos, el grupo súbitamente deja de hablar y reír, el niño quien sostenía el libro lo esconde poniéndolo detrás de su espalda e intercambian miradas

_"Hola Danicito"_ – Un diminutivo, un clásico, que original!

_"Tenían mi libro, devuélvanmelo"_

_"Nooo… Noo… No… Como se te ocurre, estábamos jugando aquí no mas tranquilos"_

El niño sonríe sarcásticamente mientras levanta ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

_"Devuelv-"_

_"¡DEVUELVANLO!"_ – James interrumpe con gran ímpetu, no había tiempo para racionalizar con esos tipos.

_"James, no te metas, ya me han robad-"_

_"¡¿No te cansas de esto?!"_

_"Ay si, mira como tiemblo"_ – El niño infla pecho y sigue levantando sus manos

Bueno, técnicamente no son niños pues eran tan solo un poco menores que Dan, pero actuaban como unos no? O al menos así lo demostraba este tipo, era Michael, el "peleador" del grupo... No hay mucho que explicar.

_"Nosotros no tenemos ninguno de esos libros"_

_"Si, lo tienes"_

Se miran con fiereza... Dan comienza a caminar hacia atrás y a pensar sobre el como diablos podría terminar con la pelea, o mejor dicho terminar con la pelea que podría crearse, no quería problemas, en verdad no los quería, pero James se veía violento, y conociéndolo, habría problemas… Un aire de tensión e incertidumbre acompañaba a los oponentes, Dan se incomoda en gran manera, se aleja, pero es entonces detenido por otro niño que se para detrás de el bloqueándole el paso, es José, Dan pudo reconocerlo bien ya sin mirarlo con simplemente sentir su "presencia" detrás suyo, y cuando digo presencia, hablo de la enorme robustez del chico, su sombra y pasos se solían sentir hasta de lejos.

_"¡Que te crees tu! ¡De seguro tu madre fue una puta!"_

_"Yo no te he insultado, devuelve el libro"_ – James apunta con su índice

_"James, no creo que-"_

_Por dios que esto no termine en pelea_, pensaba Dan

_"Tu madre es tan gorda... Uh!... Lo olvide, no tienes madre…"_

Sus amigos sonríen al oír el ruin insulto de Michael, Dan traga saliva y mira con asombro, James respondería.

_"Tu madre es tan gorda… Que su matrimonio se encuentra en peligro, tus padres se encuentran prontos al divorcio y por consiguiente tu te quedaras solo viviendo junto a una madre alcohólica"_

_"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"_ – El resto del grupo grito con risa pero al mismo tiempo algo de temor al oír la gran respuesta, las miradas entre los 2 se vuelven aun mas tensas.

_"Ya olvidemos esto ehm"_ - Dan se acerca a los 2.

De repente Michael le da un puñetazo a Dan directamente en la cara, le deja un ojo morado, casi como dejándole claro que deje de estorbar. Entonces, oyen un coro de voces gritando al mismo tiempo

"¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!"

Casi por arte de magia, los 2 rivales comenzaron a ser rodeados por un gran número de niños y niñas de distintas edades, también habían algunos adolescentes, pero menos. Muchos de ellos habían estado jugando en las cercanías, algunos llevaban pelotas, bicicletas, otros estaban mascando chicle, y otros solo estaban simplemente mirando, se notaba que fueron distraídos de sea lo que fuese que hayan estado haciendo, en esos años la gente solía salir un poco mas de lo que se sale ahora, y mas aun en sectores de la ciudad de ese tipo.

Dan se toca el pómulo suavemente, sintió el golpe, sintió la inflamación… Siente el dolor, y siente la furia contenida que estaba a punto de salir como un volcán en erupción, intenta controlarse, pero no, ya no lo soportaba, ya no importaba… Dan empuña la mano y se decide a devolver el golpe, pero es entonces cuando James lo detiene tomándole el brazo

_"Detente" – _James mira a Dan fijamente

_"P-pero" – _Dan se calma, James ríe un poco para calmar a su amigo

_"Yo no necesito atacar para dejarlo mal"_

_"¡Me cabreo este hijo puta!" – _Grita Michael

Michael corre y le da un puñetazo con gran enojo. James da un paso hacia atrás mientras se toca la cara por el golpe.

_"Sabes que mas, olvídalo, saquémosles la-"_

Y otro puñetazo mas le llega a James, pero al estomago. James se dobla por unos segundos por el dolor y luego se endereza.

"¡JAJAJA!" – El niño comienza a reír

James sin decir nada mas devuelve un vigoroso puñetazo al niño, este cae noqueado al primer golpe, al parecer no era tan fuerte como el se lo creía.

"¡PUTA MADRE MATO AL MICHAEL!"

Las aclamaciones de los niños se intensificaron, José y Eduardo comenzaron a rodear a James, uno por delante, y otro por detrás, el tercero, Lucas, toma a Dan por la espalda.

José le da a James un puñetazo, James da un salto hacia atrás para intentar esquivar el golpe, pero es agarrado por Eduardo, mientras, Dan se mueve fuertemente para liberarse de Lucas quien lo sostenía con fuerza.

"¡Vamos pégale fuerte!" "¡Vamos vamos!" "¡Salete!" "¡Patéalo!" - Se oían cada vez gritos y más gritos, de a poco se hacían más incomprensibles, enérgicos, y hasta ajenos a la pelea.

Dan se zafa y le da un codazo a Lucas, Lucas se va hacia atrás y responde con una patada a las piernas, la patada le llega a Dan justo en la tibia… Le dolió… Dan da un minúsculo quejido y sigue con el combate.

José aprovecha que Eduardo tiene agarrado a James dejándolo indefenso y comienza a darle puñetazos en el estomago, en la cara, y en todo el cuerpo. James resiste firme cada uno de los golpes y no hace ni esfuerzo alguno en salir de la trayectoria de la arremetida.

Dejan de golpearlo por un segundo, mientras José da un pequeño respiro, James levanta la vista y ve como Dan esta forcejeando con Lucas, Lucas se suelta, va hacia atrás y se dirige a darle otro golpe a Dan.

"¡Dan! LEVANTA LA GUARD-"

James recibe otro puñetazo por José el cual le corta la respiración por unos cuantos segundos. Dan oye a James y pone sus brazos frente a el, no tenia idea de cómo pelear, pero algo debía hacer. Lucas da un puñetazo a Dan, Dan reacciona y se defiende torpemente del golpe. El puño de James se desvía y sigue de largo, Dan ve esto, es momento de atacar, Dan ataca con un codazo derecho, le rompe la nariz y la deja sangrando. Lucas se detiene y para de pelear, se toca debajo de la nariz, ve su dedo, ve su sangre y se pone pálido. Dan hesita cortamente mientras ve a la multitud aclamando y luego golpea una segunda vez, lo derriba.

Se da media vuelta y ve como James, quien sigue agarrado de Eduardo, sigue recibiendo golpes, pero derepente, de la nada saca fuerzas escondidas y da una patada a José alejándolo unos cuantos metros, entonces corre hacia atrás mientras sigue estando agarrado de Eduardo y lo golpea contra una pared zamarreándolo fuertemente, sigue haciéndolo chocar con la pared repetidas veces y se suelta, luego, James se da media vuelta y le da un puñetazo. Dan ve que José estaba corriendo hacia James.

"¡CUIDADO!"

Dan sale corriendo y embiste a José interceptándolo, lo tira al piso. Se oye un crack, todo queda en completo silencio, los niños que miraban fervientemente el espectáculo se detienen en un parpadeo… Dan, sigue agarrado con firmeza a su enemigo… El silencio extraña a Dan, abre lentamente los ojos, y se levanta velozmente ante gran sorpresa.

José yacía inconsciente, con su cabeza apoyada en la pared, ya manchada por un líquido oscuro y rojizo.

Dan luego de pasar la conmoción por unos segundos, se da media vuelta intentando no pensar en José y recoge su anciano libro del piso. Pero entonces, José se levanta como muerto que revive y comienza a meter su mano en su bolsillo mientras se acerca sigiloso, pero al segundo, James le da una patada en el estomago, para luego seguir con un poderoso gancho derecho.

José cae como un saco de papas y James se queda quieto en la posición en la que había dado el golpe, abre el puño de a poco y se vuelve hacia Dan, quien se levanta tranquilamente luego de tomar su libro, con serenidad y sin expresión alguna en el rostro, sabiendo que ya habían terminado... Mira a James, y luego de unos segundos ríe nerviosamente.

"Jeje ¡¿Donde mierda aprendiste a pelear?!"

"Lo mismo te pregunto a ti"

"Wow…"

Dan agita la cabeza un poco y mira a su alrededor, el show había terminado, y todo su "publico" ya se iba, ya se habían aburrido.

Pasos se oyen detrás de Dan, James se iba, Dan se da vuelta extrañado.

"Ehm… A donde vas?"

"…Vamos a casa…"

"…Vamos a casa entonces…" - Dan lo mira y se une a la caminata.

Se ordenan las ropas, se limpian la suciedad y restos de la pelea, y se retiran del lugar sin decir palabra alguna...

…"Y justo a la mañana siguiente… Ehm… Bueno… Desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver" - Dan se rasca la cabeza con la pared misma y mira al techo

"¡WOW PERO QUE HISTORIA!"

"Si… Buen-" - Dan mira el reloj de su teléfono -"OH POR DIOS, cuanto tiempo llevo hablando?!"

"20 minutos aprox"

"Oh…"

Dan echa un vistazo por la ventana y luego se acerca a la cama de Claudia, le mira un poco las vendas.

_"Mhm… Se ven bien"_

_"Sep… Ah si, _y al final nunca me contaste el por que golpeaste así a Friedman"

"Ehm, pues yo"

Entonces, un gran estruendo, Ariel entra abriendo la puerta con un portazo, casi la rompe. Se veía muy nervioso.

"No van a creer quien me acaba de llamar"

**_FIN_**


End file.
